


Grindelnewt

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, protective grindelwald, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 44,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Prompts about Grindelwald and Newt that I get on Tumblr.





	1. Sweet meeting

“You’re lovely,” Gellert surprises Newt that night; he’s not sure why he didn’t realize Grindelwald got inside the case.

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, trying to get Dougal back to his nest. It’s unbelievable how Gellert can still make him flustered after months of being together.

“What are you doing here?” Newt giggles when he feels Gellert’s arms around his shoulders.

“I’ve come for you,” he whispers in Newt’s ear, right before he kisses the back of his neck. “You need to go back to bed, darling.”

“But I have to feed the occamys first.”

“Then we’ll feed them and then we go back to sleep, alright?” Gellert takes one of his hands and intertwines their fingers together.

Newt nods, feeling warm inside; it has never been a problem for him to do everything on his own, but now that he has someone he can appreciate how good it feels to have company, to feel cared for and protected.

After they feed all of the occamys and Newt’s sure the rest of them are fine, he goes back to bed with Gellert and curls up happily next to him.


	2. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about in an alternate universe to Little Artemis, Newt married and gave birth to Grindelwald's daughter. She has Gellert's hair but Newt's soft face and eyes. Abd Gellert is a smitten daddy that will snap anyone's neck if his baby girl is hurt

And little Athena has freckles and soft blond, almost white hair; she smiles the most when Newt spreads his arms for her to jump in. She absolutely loves when Gellert comes back home and makes Mummy laugh by kissing him on both cheeks. She also likes when Dad tells him he’s going to build a beautiful world just for Mummy and her.

A world where there are no more people that can hurt magical creatures so Mummy is not sad anymore.

She likes to sing that beautiful song Newt taught her, the one that’s about dreams, about possible worlds created from scratch, from a personal design built on imagination.

Athena likes to think she’s going to help her Dad to create that world so Mummy is happy, so the three of them can be free as her Dad tells her.

But Athena doesn’t know the price one has to pay for such a thing to become reality, she doesn’t know Gellert is willing to kill for his Newt and her… But probably she’ll never do.

Athena will be happy helping her Mummy to take care of all of his creatures while Dad makes sure both of them are protected and always with him.


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any more head cannons about Grindelwald flirting with Newt, and Newt being oblivious? I really like this head cannon thing!

The worst thing is that Gellert flirts every time he “fights” against Newt. He doesn’t even try to harm him, he just spends his time blocking Newt’s curses and trying to make the magizoologist to understand using the worst pick up lines possible.

Vinda is so tired of this.

Newt uses a fire spell and Gellert just smirks at him, doing anything he can to get closer.

“You certainly are… talented, Newton. Would mind if you warm up my bed instead?”

And poor Newt is so confused, narrowing his eyes at Grindelwald, thinking that maybe he’s heard wrong.

“Do you want me to put your bed on fire?”

Vinda facepalms herself, deciding that she’s just going to sit on the floor until that nonsense stops.

“Both of us… together could put my bed on fire, darling,” Grindelwald licks his own lips, eyes roaming all over Newt’s body shamelessly. “Perhaps tonight?”

Newt decides to ignore him.

***

And Gellert just doesn’t seem to get tired of it.

“You look deliciously wet,” the dark lord comments, startling the magizoologist. Newt just got out of the lake where he was visiting his kelpie. He wonders why Grindelwald hasn’t attacked him yet. “I can help you to get you completely dry, what do you think, love?”

“I can do it myself,” Newt frowns, using a quick spell.

Grindelwald chuckles, taking a step closer.

“I can get you wet too, if you prefer.”

It doesn’t make any sense to Newt.

“Why would I want to be wet again?”

Gellert just rolls his eyes, looking very much amused and irritated at the same time. He tells himself that he can keep trying next time, but if Newton still doesn’t get it, Gellert will have to do something else to make him understand.


	4. Not entirely oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we’ve had oblivious!Newt headcanons, but what about a Newt that knows Gellert is hitting on him but pretends not to just to see him get annoyed and riles him up until Grindle goes OH WAIT YOU LITTTLE SHIT

It’s been months…  _months_  of Gellert trying to make Newton understand, but the cute little thing remains completely oblivious.

He has tried by bringing him gifts, lots of gifts; he has saved dozens of creatures and the only thing he has gotten is a smile and the certainty that the magizoologist is not as afraid of him as he was before.

Gellert loves Newton’s smiles, but he wants much more, although it seems he’s not going to get anywhere in months or years even.

This time (because it doesn’t matter what Vinda says he’s not going to give up) he’s chosen a ring, an engagement ring… That should do the trick, right? It has to be pretty obvious, even for someone like Newton Scamander.

Gellert’s been tracking him for months; he has appeared anywhere Newton goes, always helping him with his creatures, trying to spend time with him and for Merlin’s sake even flirting shamelessly with the magizoologist, but he’s still completely clueless.

He almost stumbles on a couple of rocks when he sees Newton sitting next to a lake, focused on making some kind of potion.

However, the thing is… he’s not wearing a shirt and he’s also wet; Gellert curses his bad luck. He doesn’t know why, but lately he’s been bumping into Newton wearing little clothes and it’s not that he’s complaining, but it’s kinda hard when he’s not allowed to touch at all.

And Newton has no idea.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he sits next to Newton, trying not to be distracted by the drops of water falling from his chin towards his chest.

“Grindelwald,” the magizoologist greets and Gellert can’t help but groan in frustration. What does he have to do to get called by his given name?

“My name is Gellert, darling. I told you,” he sighs. “I don’t want you to call me Grindelwald.”

“Alright… Gellert,” Newton smiles shyly at him and the dark lord can’t help but smirk in return.

“You truly are covered in freckles,” Gellert comments, leaning closer.

Newton stares right into his eyes right before nodding: “My whole body is covered in them.” He says, having no clue of what he’s doing to Gellert at the moment.

“I think you’d look great spread on my bed, with nothing more than your freckles and my sheets to cover you.” Gellert mumbles, grinning from ear to ear. That’s it, he can’t be more blunt than that.

Newton tilts his head to the side, looking adorably confused. Then he says: “I have my own bed, Gellert. Why would I want yours?”

Gellert closes his eyes, breathing deeply before taking out the little box from his coat pocket.

Newton’s eyes sparkle when he sees the box open and Gellert almost wants to dance because FINALLY!

“Did you bring this for my Niffler?” Newton says, crushing all the hope Gellert had left. “You’re so kind! He’ll love it! You’re a great friend.”

Gellert’s going to bang his head against the nearest tree. Or pull his hair out…

“I’m glad you liked it,” he says instead, cursing life for being this cruel to him.

But then, he hears Newton’s chuckle. And when Gellert looks up, his eyes meet a pair of mischievous ones.

“A very good friend,” Newton says, with a deep, seductive tone of voice Gellert hasn’t heard him use before.

Then everything makes sense.

“You always knew?” Gellert groans. Instead of replying, Newton puts his arms around his neck and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Sorry, but it was so much fun to watch you struggle,” he chuckles. “Also I wanted to wait and see if you really meant it.”

Gellert should be angry, irritated or at least upset for what that mischievous little thing made him go through.

But he’s not, instead he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind after looking at Newton’s playful smirk: “I love you.”

Newton blushes and smiles happily at him and Gellert feels weak on the knees when he hears him add: “So… Are you going to help me put my engagement ring on or not?”

Gellert almost purrs in delight.


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario where Newt crosses the blue flames to everyone's horror and Grindelwald's amazement

Nobody sees it coming, not even the seer himself, although, to his credit, he’s the first one to realize Newt’s intentions once the magizoologist starts walking down towards the blue circle of fire.

There’s surprise in those mismatched eyes, just for a second, because it’s quickly replaced by an emotion Newt never thought he’d see in the dark lord: amazement, almost… fascination dancing in those eyes.

“Leta,” Newt’s stops by her side, watching as his old friend looks back at him in pain. She knows something’s gonna happen, but she has no idea what exactly. “Promise you’ll get him out of here.”

“Newt–”

“Promise me. You have to take care of Theseus for me.”

Leta wants to ask, but she also knows a question is not going to change anything.

“I promise.”

“Newt? What are you doing down there?”

No, he cannot look back at his brother, because if his eyes meet Theseus’ he could crumble and he needs to do this.

Right now, crossing that blue fire is the thing he has to do, no matter what.

“Newt!” Theseus’ voice is turning desperate, probably because part of him knows what his little brother is about to do, even though he doesn’t want to listen.

Grindelwald must’ve guessed Newt’s problem, because he gets closer, reaching out to him across the blue fire.

“Artemis, please!”

Oh. It finally happens. He has broken Theseus heart; his voice is more than enough to let Newt know his brother is desperate.

“It’ll be okay,” Grindelwald says, trying to distract him from the sound of Theseus’ footsteps and his constant ‘don’t leave me’ he keeps crying out. “Come with me, Newton.”

When Newt takes Grindelwald’s hand it’s without hesitation, which makes easier for the dark lord to pull him inside.

Newt looks at Credence and smiles; he needs to stay close to him; the boy needs company and someone to take care of him.

Grindelwald takes his chin to make him look back at him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come, Newton,” he grins, caressing his left cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not pleased with this.”

“Don’t hurt them. My friends… please don’t.”

“I won’t,” Grindelwald says and Newt shouldn’t believe him, but he does anyway.

“Artemis!”

Newt doesn’t look back, he can’t. It’d break his heart as well. Grindelwald glares over his shoulder and Newt just knows he’s staring back at Theseus, but, as promised, he does nothing to attack him. The dark lord embraces him. “Time to go, Credence.”

The boy apparates away first. Leaving just Grindelwald and Newt behind.

“You’ll like your new home, Newton,” the dark lord says and Newt pretends he doesn’t hear the last broken 'Artemis’ before Grindelwald apparates them both away.


	6. In blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the blue flames au, everything seems okay but newt is there as Credence's Moral Support and credence is 100% sure he made the right decision because there is this great person and cheerleader (newt Absolutely is also foiling a bunch of grindelwald's plans for credence by giving him healthy validation) but grindelwald ain't mad because Newt's 'Scamander-Style Love And Support Whether You Like It Or Not' (copied from Theseus performing it on him for years on end) is,,, a bit cute perchance

“You have to hold the bowl of water with both your hands; I prefer not to use magic around her because she gets nervous,” Newt smiles when he sees Credence nodding before turning around with the bowl. He seems to cheer up as soon as he sees the Nundu. “Slowly, you need to let Nancy know you won’t hurt her.”

“I would never do anything like that,” Credence assures, almost offended and Newt feels so warm inside; he’s so glad to see the boy’s getting better. He smiles more often, he laughs and gets mad like any other teenager would.

Nancy likes him, she did since she met him, although she always gets a little bit difficult whenever she’s sick. Credence approaches without making any noise and finally the creature relaxes enough to accept the water she’s been offered.

“You did great today, Credence. Now it’s time for us to get something to eat.”

Newt’s case is inside one of the living rooms; Nurmengard castle is really something else in terms of space.

After they finish eating, Credence curls up next to Newt on the couch while the magizoologist runs his fingers through the boy’s hair until the boy falls asleep.

That’s when he notices Grindelwald, arms crossed, standing under the doorway with a curious expression on his face.

“How long have you been there?” Newt says, rising up from his spot on the couch, careful not to wake Credence up.

“Enough,” Grindelwald smiles, closing the distance between them. “You’re better than me at this. Who would’ve thought?”

“Better at what?”

“Controlling people.”

Newt immediately leans forward, he’s suddenly angry and outraged, although he knows it’d be pointless and risky to hex the dark lord as much as he wants to.

“I would never–”

“I know,” Grindelwald chuckles, taking advantage of Newt’s proximity and kissing him on the cheek. It takes the magizoologist a while to recover from that. “I know you don’t control people, Newton.”

“Then why would you say something like that in the first place?”

“Because you look hot when you’re mad at me.”

Newt blushes, glancing at the floor for a moment, telling himself he shouldn’t trust Grindelwald.

“But you’re making Credence soft, you’re ruining my plans.”

Newt prepares himself for the attack, for the killing curse, thinking that at least his creatures won’t be alone because Credence can take care of them.

Instead of being hit by a curse, Newt feels Grindelwald’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“It’s okay,” the dark lord whispers a few inches away from his lips, he gently pushes Newt’s curls away from his eyes. “I always wanted to have a family anyway. I’ll protect you both.”

Newt knows, he just does, at that moment that Grindelwald will never let him go.


	7. Imperius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an AU of the blue flames scene but with Gellert trying to talk Newt into coming with him before realizing that Newt wouldn't ever leave his brother and his friends. So he gives up on trying to talk him into it and instead tries to force him into it (Maybe with an Imperius Curse?)

Gellert hates the older Scamander, he’s making Newton hesitate, crying out his name so he doesn’t listen to any of what he’s trying to say.

He’s promised him a world where magical creatures could be safe and happy and Gellert knows Newton had liked the idea. But Theseus Scamander is making very difficult for him to convince Newton.

He could kill him, but that would only make things worse, Newt would never trust him again if he hurt his brother.

Gellert’s running out of time and Newton looks like he has chosen to stay with his friends and his brother. The dark lord despises them all for taking Newton away from him.

But even if he has made his decision, Gellert can’t go without Newton; he’s not sure he’ll get another opportunity like that.

“Newt, come here!” The older Scamander says, distracting his brother enough for Gellert to use the Imperius curse on him.

Newton stops cold and turns around to look at Gellert who smiles triumphantly at him.

The auror tries to run towards his brother, but furious blue flames get in his way.

It’s useless now.

The magizoologist looks so beautiful, surrounded by the blue fire, green eyes on Gellert’s as he walks directly into the dark lord’s arms.

“I got you, love,” he whispers into his ear, promising he’ll lift the curse once they are both safe in Nurmengard castle.


	8. Nurmengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love all your little drabbles! Can we see what happens when Grindy gets Imperious!Newt back to Nuremgard?

It’s horrible; the feeling of having your will taken from you. Newt almost growls at Grindelwald as soon as the curse is lifted.

The dark lord smiles at him, but he must’ve sensed the anger coming from Newt’s body, because he doesn’t try to get near him.

“It was necessary, darling.”

Newt takes his case and looks at the window and its beautiful view of the mountains. Of course, he should’ve never believed Grindelwald… But he liked the way he talked about the world he designed, a world for magical creatures to be free from abuse and slavery.

It’s all a lie, isn’t it?

“Newton–”

“I’m leaving,” he wonders if Grindelwald will try to kill him right away or use the Imperius curse again.

He does none of that.

“You can do whatever you want, love,” Grindelwald says, although he looks suddenly sad. “I won’t stop you.”

After the Imperius curse, Newt doesn’t believe him.

“Just say goodbye to Credence before you go, will you? He was so excited to have you here with him. He mentioned you were quite kind with him in New York.”

“Mr. Scamander!” The boy walks in the room, smiling shyly at him. “I was hoping you could help with the little bird I found. If… that’s okay?”

Newt looks at the excitement in Credence’s eyes and sighs; Grindelwald is staring at him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

No, Newt cannot go. Credence needs him, he won’t leave him alone again, he made a mistake once and he’s not going to do it a second time.

“Of course, Credence,” he grins when the boy beams at him.

“Oh, no, my boy. Newton is leaving, surely he has no time for those things,” Grindelwald says, making Credence look back at the magizoologist almost in panic.

“You’re going to leave? But you just got here!”

Newt hugs the boy who doesn’t hesitate to embrace him back and for a moment Credence reminds him of his brother.

“Of course not,” he says. “I’m staying, I promise I’ll stay with you.”

“Great! I’ll bring Henry with me,” Credence says before storming out of the room.

“I’m so glad you decided to stay with us, Newton,” Grindelwald strokes his cheek, finding rather amusing the way Newt’s glaring at him. “You see, we’re gonna have so much fun here, love.”


	9. Kissing in blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's been dating Grindelwald before the whole blue fire thing, so when the time comes he happily crosses over and kisses his beloved

Newt rolls his eyes when he sees what kind of protection spell Gellert has chosen; it’s a very dramatic gesture, that blue circle of fire around him.

Gellert smiles at him, mismatched eyes glimmering with so much hope and adoration that Newt can’t help but grin in return.

The dark lord reaches out to him, as some of Theseus aurors apparate away. At least Newt has the certainty that his boyfriend is not going to hurt anyone.

“It’s time, my love,” Gellert calls and Newt crosses the fire without thinking, not giving Theseus the opportunity to process what’s happening.

Newt beams at him, pressing his lips quickly against Gellert’s knowing that everyone is probably looking at them in shock.

“Come, Credence,” it’s him not Grindelwald the one that prompts the boy to walk into the circle. “It’s okay, you’ll be fine.”

Once Newt finally takes Credence’s hand, Gellert kisses the magizoologist on the temple.

“Let’s go home, my love.”


	10. Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To continue on from that lovely newt joins grindelwald au, something where newt stays agressively neutral (maybe leta doesn't die so newt just sees the brutality of the aurors as he's always known) and how people would react to newt declaring himself neutral and open to helping people if they chill (maybe credence doesn't feel as threatened and reaches out to him through owl for advice?) idk just agressively neutral newt putting soldiers of opposite sides into corners so he can patch them up

“Newton, you’re waisting your potential here. If you’d join me–”

Newt finally gets out of his basement, only to roll his eyes at the dark lord himself.

“Do you want me to patch you up or not?”

“He’s not hurt, he just wanted to see you again,” Credence says, behind Grindelwald’s back, making the dark lord groan.

Newt shouldn’t, but he finds truly adorable the way Grindelwald looks away from him as his cheeks start turning into a deep shade of red.

“I came here to try to recruit him, that’s all,” he clears his throat.

“Credence! I’m so glad you’re here! What do you need?” Newt turns to the boy, who’s acting shy again.

“I just wanted… Uh, could you please tell me how to focus my magic on the wand? I still think I don’t have total control over it and I'm–”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Newt puts his arms around him, smiling when the boy relaxes immediately into the embrace. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to do it. I think you’ll be able to master a few enchantments before nightfall.”

Newt helps Credence for hours, feeling better after seeing him more confident and happy about his own magic.

Grindelwald just watches them, making constant comments about how beautiful Newt looks and how perfect he is just to see the magizoologist flustered. Newt tries his best to ignore him.

They keep practicing until someone knocks at Newt’s door.

“Please do come in, ‘Seus!” But his brother is not alone, he’s with two aurors of his that are hurt, it’s nothing serious, but they absolutely need someone to patch them up.

As soon as the auror are face to face with Grindelwald and Credence they all point their wands at each other.

Newt walks in the middle of them.

“How could you join Grindelwald, Mr. Scamander?” One of the auror demands, hands trembling.

“I don’t do sides, I told you!” Newt says. “But I’ll always help anyone that needs me. Now, if you want to fight, you’ll have to attack me first.”

“If any of you hurts Newton, I’ll tear you apart with my bare hands, understood?” Grindelwald growls, shocking everyone in the room, including Newt.

“My aurors won’t hurt you, little one. I’d never let them,” his brother says, still looking at the dark lord in surprise.

“Well… You two sit on the couch so I can patch you up and after I finish Theseus is going to help me make dinner for all of us.”

***

Dinner doesn’t go as he planned it, but at least it’s not a total disaster. The problem is Grindelwald and Theseus don’t seem to get along at all.

And Grindelwald is acting a little bit weird around Newt. Constantly taking Newt’s free hand and kissing it every now and then. The magizoologist tries not to blush, but it’s useless.

“Keep your hands to yourself!” Theseus growls, grabbing Newt’s other arm.

“I could tell you the same, auror.”

“He’s my brother!”

“Which makes it even more concerning…”

“What are you implying, you–”

“You can keep arguing outside. But if you want to stay here then you stop it now.” Newt says and to his relief everyone shuts up after that.

He just wants them to stop fighting, is that so much to ask?


	11. Touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Newt with a touch starved Grindelwald. More please! I'll take anything!

Newt has to be in every single one of Grindelwald’s meetings because the dark lord can’t stand to be away from him for long periods of time (which in this case is a couple of hours) and he also has to be sitting on the man’s lap because that allows Grindelwald to put his hands on him as much as he pleases.

At first it’s difficult for Newt to get used to it, because he’s shy and he doesn’t like the idea of Grindelwald kissing him, intertwining his fingers with his or just nuzzling his neck in front of all of his followers… But he gets more and more comfortable eventually.

And then he takes advantage of it.

“They’re not gonna kill those poor muggles, right?” He cuts one of the followers off. Vinda rolls her eyes at him because she’s the only one that has an idea of where this is going. He starts running his fingers through Grindelwald’s hair and almost chuckles when he hears him purr in delight.

“They know what we are, my love.”

“Still, there are better ways to handle this. You can’t just kill everybody just because…” Newt moves his hands away, which prompts Grindelwald to groan like he’s in pain. His grip on Newt’s waist tightens.

“They won’t kill them, my love. They’ll just obliviate them.” Grindelwald promises, pulling Newt closer to his chest.

“Much better,” the magizoologist approves, kissing the dark lord’s forehead.


	12. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but a stumbling and blushing Grindelwald who is just generally a mess around Newt

Newt really doesn’t see the purpose of him being in Nurmengard with Grindelwald’s followers. The dark lord hasn’t killed him or tortured him or even tried to get information out of him so Newt doesn’t see the point.

But Grindelwald doesn’t let him go so he’s stuck in there for a while, at least he gets to look after Credence while he’s there.

Then Grindelwald starts to bring him things and even if Newt is not really interested in jewelry, at least he thanks him for it.

However, Grindelwald begins to bring him magical creatures, hurt beasts the dark lord saved in order to give them to Newt (according to a very much exasperated Vinda) and the magizoologist can’t help but be charmed by it.

“Thank you,” he mumbles once, stroking Grindelwald’s cheek kindly, not realizing he’s touching the dark lord for the first time willingly.

He stops immediately, right after he sees Grindelwald turning bright red after that.

Then everything changes; because Grindelwald has always been a little clumsy, at least according to Newt, but now it’s on a different level completely.

He keeps his eyes on Newt constantly, but when the magizoologist turns around to look back at him, Grindelwald usually stumbles, or accidentally shoves anything that’s on his way.

The first time Newt kisses him on the cheek, the dark lord turned around with a wide grin on his face that didn’t vanish even after he bumped into a bookshelf.

Newt had no idea the dark lord was a walking disaster until then, but honestly he finds that quite charming.

“This is because of you British boy,” Vinda whispers to him one day, right before he walks into the same room they having a meeting and she removes all fragile objects with a movement of her wand.

“Newton, I’m glad you decided to join us,” Grindelwald grins from ear to ear and almost pushes one of his followers to the ground when he hands him a book with too much force.

“See?” Vinda says, quirking up her brows at, but honestly Newt has no idea what she’s talking about.


	13. No choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Grindewald wins. He tries to convince muggle Newt that everything's okay, that he's most definitely not a glorified pet now, that they totally should go ahead with the wedding, and that if he behaves he won't need to worry about cuffs and collars again
> 
> ***  
> (Hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna change the premise a little bit)

So… Grindelwald wins, but he hasn’t seen muggle Newt yet. At least not face to face.

However he’s seen him so many times in visions and dreams; he has fought against them, because why is he seeing that muggle in his visions, like he’s supposed to be with Gellert? It can’t be, he’s just a no-maj… A mesmerizing, beautiful creature with creamy skin and a lovely shy smile, but a muggle nonetheless.

It doesn’t work. Trying to ignore Newton and his visions of him is impossible. He needs to have him now, especially after finding out the muggle trafficking has just started and Gellert can’t have Newton hurt, he just can’t. Also… the thought of him being touched by anyone that’s not him makes him see completely red.

So he asks his followers to find Newton while he focuses on his visions until one of them brings him the last name he needs… Scamander. And isn’t it curious that the Head of Magical Law Enforcement is a mudblood that swears he lost his little brother during an accident?

Theseus Scamander is a liar, but Gellert is not merciless and of course he’s willing to forgive his future brother-in-law.

***

“You don’t have to do this, ‘Seus. You can be thrown in Azkaban for helping me… I can–”

“If they find out you’re alive, they’re gonna put you in the system and one of those purebloods is going to… buy you like you’re just a thing,” Theseus whispers, tears falling down from his eyes, hands shaking as he cups Newt’s face and kisses him on the forehead. “And I can’t have that, please… I don’t want to lose you.”

It’s almost midnight; Newt always wanders around the house at that time, because he’s been inside that place for months watching Theseus go to work and praying God his brother comes back, that nobody finds out about him.

He wonders if he will be able to see outside again or he will have to stay inside his brother’s house in order to avoid slavery.

They stay on the couch with their arms around each other when someone knocks at the door. Theseus doesn’t have the time to cast the spell he always uses to hide Newt, because the door opens by itself so Newt has to hide in his bedroom.

“Grindelwald, Sir! It’s a pleasure to have you here,” Theseus greets, voice completely tense.

Newt shivers; he knows Grindelwald, he’s heard about him, he’s the reason why his brother is risking his job and life, he’s the reason why Newt can’t get out of that house.

He’s also a powerful wizard that can kill his brother at any moment.

“Oh, please… Mr. Scamander. Just stop pretending that you like me,” the dark lord huffs. “I must admit I don’t like you either, but I’m not here for you. I came to talk to Newton.”

“Sir, my brother die–”

Newt has to hold back a gasp when he hears a loud noise, followed by Theseus’ groan of pain.

“I’m not a patient man, Mr. Scamander, please… Also, I don’t like when people lie to me. I know your muggle brother is alive and I’d like to see him, so if you don’t want to die–”

“Please don’t,” Newt stumbles out of the bedroom, watching in horror as a witch has her wand pointed at Theseus’ chest. There are other two wizard at both sides of the main entrance and of course… Grindelwald himself.

“Little one–” the dark lord moves his hand and suddenly his brother can’t talk anymore. Newt just looks at the pain in Theseus’ eyes, perhaps too focused on him to realize Grindelwald is getting closer.

“You look even more beautiful than you do in my visions, liebling,” Grindelwald purrs, mismatched eyes roaming over Newt’s body. “Why don’t we sit on the couch for a while?”

It’s not like Newt has another choice so he does as he’s told, gasping when Grindelwald chooses to kneel in front of him instead. The witch holding Theseus back looks almost outraged at that.

Grindelwald stares at him with fascination; his fingers quickly start exploring and touching the freckles on his cheeks and his neck. One of his hands forces Newt’s legs to spread so he can get closer to him. Newt’s face is burning.

“Do you know your brother can go to Azkaban for what he did, Newton?”

Newt’s voice has abandoned him so he decides to nod instead.

“And I’m sure you don’t want that, do you? Because it’s not at all good for the ones that end up in there. They get tortured until they start to fade away from pain and sorrow…”

Newt shakes his head, a single tear falling from his right eye, same one Grindelwald kisses away to his complete and utter shock.

“But don’t worry, liebling. I’m here to help you. I won’t hurt your brother. No one will find out he lied about you and he’ll keep his job and his life. Sounds great, doesn’t it?”

Grindelwald’s face is now buried in the curve of his neck, warm breath making Newt shiver.

“But everything has a price, darling,” he says, lips brushing Newt’s skin. “If you come with me your brother will be safe.”

Newt looks up at Theseus, who’s desperately shaking his head before he gets petrified by a very exasperated witch.

He has no other choice, does he?

“I’ll do it, I’ll go with you.”

Grindelwald beams at him, arms quickly wrapping themselves around the muggle as the dark lord places kisses all over Newt’s confused face.

“You’ll be such a beautiful, perfect husband, liebling.”

Husband?

“I thought I was going to be your…” Feeling suddenly shy, Newt closes his mouth, swallowing the word.

“My pet? No, unless you’re into that sort of thing of course,” Grindelwald smirks. “No, Newton… We’re going to get married. We’re gonna be so happy, you’ll see.”

Newt looks away from him, missing the hurt look on the dark lord’s face. No, he doesn’t think he can be happy like that, with someone like him.


	14. Moping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Grindelwald is the type who just mopes around for, like, ever when his husband Newt is upset with him

He absolutely is and Vinda is so done with them both. Because if they argue, then her boss can’t focus on anything that is not Newt Scamander and how awful life is without him.

“My lord, he’s in the next bedroom, just at the other side of this room,” she points out, trying not to get too irritated.

“Yes, but he doesn’t want to speak to me, Rosier,” Grindelwald pouts, yes he pouts in front of Vinda and she just rolls her eyes and pretends she didn’t see the dark lord pouting.

Sometimes she can’t handle it and just stroms into Newt’s bedroom.

“Scamander, you gotta fix this, because that man out there can’t function properly right now and I need him to focus.”

“He just has to apologize.” Newt says, tickling one of the baby Nifflers until she gives him a silver necklace. “Here, I think this is yours.”

Vinda just stares at the necklace in her hands then at him before mumbling that men are so stubborn and stupid sometimes she wants to pull her hair out.

She gives her boss the message though and of course Grindelwald apologizes. He always does.


	15. Vinda and the baby nifflers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg what if, in an AU, Vinda meets the baby nifflers (and by extension Newt) first and she becomes ‘friends’ with Newt mainly for the bby Nifflers and she brings them gifts and such but one day Grindelwald decides to see what’s been taking up quite a bit of Vinda’s time and when he sees Newt (while spying on him and Vinda) he falls in love at first sight. And then gets jealous bcuz he immediately assumes Newt and Vinda are in a relationship

Vinda walks down the street once and she quickly comes back to where she came from once she realizes her favourite necklace is missing. She twirls her wand, casting a quick ‘accio’. It surprises her how easy is to find the necklace, but not as much as it does the fact that a little creature is the burglar.

The creature falls on her palm, soft and lovely, so very little… And yet it still tries to steal her necklace again.

“You’re a mischievous little thing, aren’t you?” Vinda chuckles. “Well I guess you’re coming with–”

“Laura? Laura, there you are!” A wizard comes stumbling towards her, looking very much concerned. “You didn’t bother the lady, did you? Did she, madam? Did she steal anything from you?”

The creature on her palm tries to jump at the wizard excitedly and Vinda feels very much disappointed that it already has an owner.

“It–she didn’t steal anything,” Vinda assures and despite of herself she actually likes the wizard’s incredulous expression after that. “Fine, she stole my necklace, but I already have it back so it was not a problem.”

The wizard with red-golden curls finally looks up at her and smiles shyly and Vinda thinks that she has never seen a man that looked like a living version of innocence itself.

“How much for this one?” She tries even though she already knows how that’s gonna end.

“She needs to be with her brother and sister…”

Are there more? Well that’s just beautiful, isn’t it?

“How much for all of them?”

“I’m sorry, madam, but they’re not for sale. They’re not pets. They can be companions and even friends, but never pets, I don’t own them, I just take care of them and they care of me.”

Vinda has to blink a couple of times to get over her surprise; at first she thought the man was simply a shy, weird creature, but he’s clearly more than that. He got even a little upset and passionate about the creatures.

Vinda likes him, especially because he must treat those precious creatures like their own children.

“Can I spend time with her and her siblings at least?”

The man practically beams at her… He’s just like those creatures non-magique people like so much… Puppies, that man is like a puppy.

“Of course!” He says and then seems to remember the basic rules of courtesy and adds: “I’m Newt Scamander!”

“Vinda Rosier.”

***

She brings them all kinds of stuff, even though Newt constant begs her not to.

Sometimes Vinda takes them to “trips” around the city of Paris, which means it’s just her walking down the street with the babies very well secured on her hat.

Laura, Lissette and Luke are excited to go out with Vinda, because she always gets the baby Nifflers something during the trip.

“Mes petits! Look at what I brought you!” She says happily, ignoring the way Newt rolls his eyes at her. Vinda has learned Luke loves diamonds, Laura is enamoured with the glimmer of gold and Lissette just loves emeralds.

“Better not ask where did you get all that stuff, right?” Newt sighs making Vinda chuckle.

“You’re right, British boy.”

Her heart breaks just days later when Newt tells her he has to go. Which means the babies go to.

“What? But–”

“You can visit us in England whenever you want, Vinda.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay in France forever.”

***

Gellert starts getting curious about Vinda, especially because she was one of his followers that spent most of her time in that house they got from those muggles and now he barely sees her.

So he follows her to a very old house; looks abandoned, but Gellert knows it’s just an enchantment that makes it look like that. He’s already thinking how to get inside when a man with three little creatures in his arms walks outside.

“Hi, Vinda! Today we’re going to visit the magic market! Do you wanna come with us?”

She accepts excited and takes two of the creates and puts them on her hat, secures them with a spell so they don’t fall.

Although that’s the last thing Gellert cares about; his eyes are completely focused on the man with green eyes and freckles and his beautiful, captivating smile.

He has never seen such a beautiful wizard before.

“Let’s go, Newt,” Vinda grins, touching his shoulder and Gellert just wants her to stop immediately because that man… Newt–Newton is his.

***

For a moment, Vinda feels scared by the way her boss keeps glaring at her and then she feels confused when Grindelwald starts asking about Newt.

“You have to break up with him, because you know we can’t have emotional attachments right now, Rosier.”

“We’re not in a relationship,” she tells him and Grindelwald relaxes instantly, irritation completely gone and…

Oh, she gets it now.

“Introduce me to him.”

Vinda grins. If her boss decides to keep the British boy Newt will go wherever they go which means she gets more time with the baby Nifflers.

“I’ll do something better, my lord, I’ll help you woo him.”

“I knew there was a reason you were my favorite, Vinda.”


	16. First hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a drabble about how our touch starved and very blushy Gellert gets hugged by Newt for the first time? <3 and maybe cuddles and a small talk about feeling?

For the first time since he arrived at Nurmengard, Newt feels like home; he has made a whole room his work place, which means it’s all surrounded by trees and flowers and has also an entire lake in there. Grindelwald doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he lets Newt do as he pleases, although the magizoologist still doesn’t understand why.

Grindelwald even brings him creatures, beasts his followers save for Newt. Then, he sits next to him just to watch Newt working, slowly moving an inch closer at a time until his thigh is pressing against Newt’s.

It’s like he’s silently asking for something, but Newt has no idea what it is.

Then he brings in an injured Thunderbird that looks so much like Frank, but more scared because of the abuse he’s suffered and it’s more than clear that Grindelwald has done the best he can to patch him up.

So Newt takes care of the Thunderbird while the dark lord watches and right after he’s done, Newt jumps at Grindelwald to embrace him.

“Thank you,” he whispers before kissing his cheek.

“You’re w-welcome,” the dark lord stammers face completely red as he looks at Newt with a unusual shy adoration.

Newt sits on the couch and allows Grindelwald to curl up against him, finally understanding what’s going on.

“I think I’m in love with you, Newton.”

The magizoologist tries not to panic and considers how he really feels about the dark lord, those last few months have been confusing for him because Grindelwald has been so kind to him, but he’s still a dark wizard.

And yet Newt has started to have feelings for him.

“I’d like to marry you, liebling.”

“We shouldn’t talk about marriage… yet. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to having a date with you.”

“We’ll have the date you want and then we’ll get married.”

No, that’s not what he meant at all and by the way Gellert looks at him Newt knows he’s completely aware of it.

Newt sighs, knowing it’s useless to argue.


	17. Protecting Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Newt's creatures are very protective of him to the point that they cockblock any attempts to court him, either with Theseus, Grindlewald or Percival

At first, Gellert just thinks it’s bad luck; bad luck that has him with an empty hand because a swooping evil passed right next to him and ate the flowers he was going to give to Newton. Bad luck that made him stumble on the grass as he was on his way to talk to Newton.

But it’s not bad luck, it’s those overprotective creatures that don’t want their Mummy to spend time with him. It’s the occamys, always crying out of pain whenever Gellert’s inside the case to distract Newton.

“Does it hurt? But I don’t see nothing wrong…” He hears Newton mumble, completely intrigued and oblivious.

It’s that damned Niffler that always steals every single gift Gellert wants to give Newton.

The hippogriff as well, refusing to bow back, even after Gellert follows the right protocol and doesn’t break eye contact.

“Please, Nancy!” He finds himself begging at a Nundu that’s blocking his way. “I just want to talk to him!”

The only moments he gets to spend time with his Newton are when he’s outside the case and even then Pickett makes sure Gellert doesn’t touch his Mummy.

Sometimes Gellert just wants to pull his hair out.


	18. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert likes to cuddle and Newt has to sit there listening to him whine until Gellert finally gets his way

“You’re so cruel to me, my darling.”

Newt sighs and tries very hard not to roll his eyes while he tucks the baby Nifflers in their nest.

“Gellert, I still need to feed the mooncalves… It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, it’s just that I’m busy at the moment.”

Grindelwald whines and pouts, mumbling something about Newt not spending enough time with him on purpose.

“I’m just asking for ten… no, just five minutes of your time, my love.”

“Fine,” he knows if he doesn’t agree he’ll have to endure one hour of whining and he won’t be able to focus.

Gellert smirks triumphantly, immediately sitting on the ground and pulling Newt towards him to sit him on his lap. The dark lord practically purrs and begins to nuzzle Newt’s neck like a needy cat.

“So… we agreed on thirty minutes, right?”

“Gellert–”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Five!”

“Fine, as you wish my love, twenty five minutes it is.”

Newt can’t help but smile fondly at him. Still, he manages to detach himself from Grindelwald after ten minutes because he knows the mooncalves are hungry. Gellert ends up helping him so Newt can thank him with more cuddles.


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Newt and Vinda come to an agreement, she's allowed to give one treasure per baby niff per day but she's allowed unlimited snuggles and she and Newt have little psuedo-date nights except instead of a date they just let the baby nifflers rampage around Grindelwald's castle stealing stuff while they watch and fawn over them. Grindelwald stands in the back ground mourning the literal years he spent trying to force his way close to Newt. Abernathy gets mauled by baby nifflers.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Vinda takes a sip of her coffee as she smiles at Newt.

The magizoologist tries not to chuckle.

“What? Watching as Linda and Luke scratch Abernathy’s face?”

“Yes.”

“How did you get them to do that? Should I be worried? They’re not violent creatures you know–”

“Of course they’re not, they just think Abernathy’s face is made of gold, I cursed him so skin smells like that,” Vinda comments, completely satisfied.

Newt tries very hard not to find that amusing as he watches the wizard on the floor, irritated as the baby Nifflers start tearing up his pockets. Lissette joins her siblings, making Abernathy scream out of frustration. Nobody can hurt Newt’s creatures unless they want to be killed by Grindelwald himself.

“Why would you do something like that?”

Vinda sighs, putting her cup of tea on the table as she allows the baby Nifflers to climb up to her shoulders and hide on the top of her hat.

“Grindelwald put me on charge, but he never listens to me. He doesn’t respect me as his leader. So I decided to give him a lesson. Isn’t it, my darlings?” She puts her hat on her lap to watch the babies curl up on it.

“Are you comfortable?” Newt gets startled by the sound of Grindelwald’s voice, he almost drops his cup of tea.

“Uhh… Yes?” Newt mumbles, a little bit confused, especially because Vinda just rolls her eyes at them.

“Do you need anything, liebling?”

“No… thank you,” the magizoologist says and watches in utter confusion as Grindelwald walks away with the most heartbroken expression he’s ever seen. And the thing is that’s not the first time. “Vinda–”

“He’s jealous of me because you and I get along, because I spend so much time with you,” she explains as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Newt frowns, completely lost.

“Why would he be jealous of something like that?”

“You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, British boy. I mean I could tell you, but it wouldn’t be as fun as it is now.”

Even the baby Nifflers look at him like they know something he doesn’t.


	20. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinda finally having enough and locking Newt in a room with Gellert, who is also slightly confused as to what the hell is going on, then finding out and just being like "Vinda might be the greatest and worst follower ever"

“Rosier! Rosier!” Gellert calls, already pacing around the room. What does she think she’s doing? She just locked him up in that room, well… It’s not like he can’t get out eventually, he has his wand after all, even if she has used a spell it will not take him more than a couple of minutes to get out.

He’s trying to make sense of what’s going on when Newton’s case, that has been there in the middle of the bedroom the whole time, opens from the inside and the magizoologist’s head pops out.

“Hi!” Newton smiles and Gellert thinks is pathetic how a simple expression can make him so weak on the knees. “What are you doing here?”

Well… He’s starts getting an idea of what Vinda’s intentions are, but he’s not sure if he’s feeling angry or grateful.

“The door is locked,” he blurts out, cursing himself for doing so because Newton’s already taking his wand.

“Do you want me to–”

“I’ve tried, but it’ll take a few… hours to unlock it. It has a powerful spell on it,” Gellert decides to go with it.

“But will we be able to get out of here?” Newton frowns.

“Eventually.”

To his surprise, Newton doesn’t seem to be bothered by it at all, probably because he has his case with him.

The magizoologist grins, hand reaching out to him; Gellert is completely mesmerized.

“Well… while we wait, do you want to come with me?”

“Yes!” He says, embarrassingly happy at the perspective of finally spending time with his liebling. Although Newton doesn’t notice at all.

It seems Vinda knows what she’s doing and Gellert decides she’s going to be his favourite from now on.


	21. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh, okay, this is stuck in my head. So, with Gellert being a general mess around Newt, imagine his followers loving to watch from a distance, but only from a distance because good lord he could probably kill them and not even realize it with the way his eyes are attached to Newt

“Here it comes,” Vinda says to the group of followers she has behind her. They’re a great distance from Grindelwald and the magizoologist and they still act like babies, hiding behind her the whole time.

As she predicts, the dark lord almost stumbles, bumping into Newt’s desk as he tries to approach.

Newt’s lips quirk up at him and Grindelwald almost sets on fire the couch, trying to make flowers appear. He manages… barely, making his followers gasp when Newt thanks him with another grin and he almost forgets to extinguish the flames.

Grindelwald will make the entire castle explode if he keeps drooling over the magizoologist instead of focusing on what’s going on around him.

“You’re so sweet!” Newt comments and Gellert Grindelwald, their boss, freezes at the spot, blinking like an absolute idiot at the magizoologist.

As he starts turning red, a table breaks in half, because he makes a wrong movement with his wand, although he repairs it as soon as he realizes it.

And then Newt finally notices; he walks towards him, a hand on Grindelwald’s face, prompting the dark lord to melt at the touch.

“Why don’t you keep your wand in your pocket?” Newt whispers sweetly and Grindelwald nods like the besotted idiot he is and does as he’s told.

The followers sigh, not knowing if they should feel relieved or disappointed because they won’t see their boss just being a mess around Newt anymore.


	22. Omega Gellert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love your fics, they are a highlight of my day ❤️. But I was thinking, would you write omega!Grindelwald and alpha!Newt, like how their first meeting went? Or is it something you don't feel would portray the characters cery well? If you don't like the thought, that's perfectly okey, i'm just asking :)

Gellert is proud to say that he has never succumbed to his instincts, he has never acted like all those needy omegas whenever they see an alpha. He isn’t even sure he’d pick an alpha to mate with because he doesn’t have the time and also because he likes to be in control so he’ll probably pick a beta.

Only after he takes over the wizarding world.

But then Newton Scamander happens and Gellert Grindelwald curses out loud because now it’s the worst time to have a problem like that.

Especially with an alpha like Newton that seems not to get at all when an omega is basically offering himself to him.

But Newton’s scent is absolutely month- watering and Gellert has decided he will have that alpha no matter what.

He makes that choice the first time he meets him, which should be definitely worrying. There are aurors and followers around them, ready to fight at any moment, but Gellert honestly doesn’t give a fuck.

He exposes his pale neck, getting closer to the magizoologist as his followers gasp in shock.

But Newton is looking down at his Niffler, ignoring him completely. Gellert growls, but takes another step forward, unbuttoning his shirt so he can expose his chest as well.

He probably looks like a horny slut.

The alpha tilts his head to the side, confused. He looks at his brother for help, but Theseus is too focused trying not to laugh to even try to respond.

Great, now Gellert’s humiliating himself.

“Can you please just bite me already?” Yes, definitely looking like a whore right now.

Newton looks behind him as if he’s expecting to find another alpha there, as if he believes Gellert is talking to someone else.

“Are you threatening me…? Why would you want me to bite you?”

Gellert is going to pull all his hair out, he’s also gonna smash his lips against that stupid alpha because Newt’s obliviousness is making him feel irritated and so fucking horny.

“Newton Scamander, you’re the worst alpha ever! I’m basically offering myself to you right now! What else do I need to do for you to come here and take me already!” Gellert growls.

“Take you… where?”

Gellert wants to scream.


	23. Take your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert loves to take his time with Newt and take him apart piece by piece

Gellert loves to lick, kiss and bite Newton’s entire body before he begins to prepare him. He likes to drive Newton insane; teasing and stroking the right places so his magizoologist starts moaning and whining for him.

The dark lord smiles over Newton’s creamy skin, whispering while kissing those lovely freckles how well he’s going to fill Newton, how good he’s gonna fuck that pink hole of his.

“Please, Gellert,” Newton whines beautifully. Grindelwald’s cock always responds to the delicious sounds his magizoologist makes.

Gellert prepares him, teasing his entrance with the head of his cock until Newton begs and the dark lord just thrusts into him all the way in, making him scream of pain and pleasure.

He pounds inside him once Newton assures him he’s ready and doesn’t stop, even when the beautiful man under him digs his nails on his back when Gellert finally hits that sweet spot.

He thrusts, merciless, until Newton throws his head back and screams Gellert’s name in complete pleasure, until the dark lord cums inside and bites Newton’s neck hard enough to leave a mark, so everyone knows that man belongs only to Gellert Grindelwald.


	24. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelnewt sickfic where newt falls ill and gellert takes care of him? BTW love love love your fics

Newt forgets what he’s supposed to do next. He just fed all of his creatures, but he also needs to… what exactly? His entire body hurts and he’s so cold he just wants to curl up next to Nancy and fall asleep.

He blinks to try and see through his watery eyes. There’s a shadow, a figure that’s getting closer. It’s a wizard.

“What do you think you’re doing here, Newton?” Grindelwald crosses his arms over his chest.

“Are you angry with me?”

The dark lord sighs; he doesn’t give Newt the opportunity to move away, he just touches his forehead.

“I should be angry because you have fever and you’re not in bed getting some rest like you’re supposed to,” Grindelwald says in the most kind, gently way possible, pushing Newt’s curls away from his eyes while he does. “You’re going to bed now.”

Newt doesn’t have the energy to argue so he allows Grindelwald to take him to their bedroom upstairs. Actually, he apparates them because the castle is huge and Grindelwald doesn’t want Newt to get exhausted.

He falls asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow, but he wakes up too soon, or that’s what it feels like. Although he’s now all wrapped in blankets and it looks darker outside than it was before.

Grindelwald sits on the bed next to him with a bowl in his hands, the liquid in it looks absolutely disgusting.

“What is that?”

“Something you’re going to drink.”

“I don’t think so.”

Grindelwald sighs.

“If you don’t, you won’t be able to see your creatures tomorrow, because you’ll feel worse.”

Newt grimaces, but drinks the potion completely as quickly as possible. The dark lord kisses him on the forehead when he finishes.

“Would you like a cup of tea now?”

“Yes, please.”

Newt sits on the bed to drink his cup of Earl Grey comfortably; Grindelwald curls up next to him.

“You’ll get sick as well,” Newt warns, but apparently the dark lord doesn’t care because he kisses him on the cheek again.

“I won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“I am a Seer, darling. I know everything.”

Newt chuckles.

“I don’t think that’s how your gift works.”

“Of course it does. That’s how I know you’ll say yes when I propose to you tomorrow.” He says and jumps off the bed when Newt chokes on his tea. “Now go to sleep, my love.”

“What?!”

“I’ll go check on our babies,” Grindelwald smirks, purposely ignoring Newt.


	25. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following along the lines of that Imperious Curse au Grindelnewt fic. Maybe Newt still starts burning up when being forced to go through the flames and Grindelwald has to decide whether he would rather have Newt be dead then not with him.

Something’s wrong. Gellert can see it; Newton starts crossing the blue fire towards him and the expression on his face is one of pain for a moment, but he keeps walking.

The Imperius curse should be enough to make him go through the circle without any problems, but it went wrong. Gellert makes Newton go back and meets him outside the circle, he checks on his wounds and starts to heal them almost desperately.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against Newton’s cheek before pressing his lips against his skin. Rosier must be shocked right now because Gellert just doesn’t apologize… ever. But with Newton is different, he constantly makes him change his mind.

He has to let him go. Gellert kisses him again, this time on the lips, knowing he won’t get any reaction from him. At least not if Gellert doesn’t make him.

But he doesn’t want that; he only wanted to use Imperius to take Newton, but now it’s impossible.

“I’ll come back for you,” Gellert promises, leaving Newton safe on the other side before lifting the curse.

Theseus Scamander manages to get to his brother, because Gellert allows him to.

Newton blinks, finally free, and he glares right at Gellert. He’s so pissed at him.

And he looks absolutely beautiful.

“I’ll come back for you,” he repeats and watches almost fascinated as Newton shakes his head.

“I don’t think so.”

Gellert smirks; he has always loved challenges anyway.


	26. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets captured by Grindelwald's followers and dragged to one of their meetings as a gift to him. Between getting captured and presented to the wizard he gets quite beat up. Grindelwald isn't sure why he's getting such mixed feelings about seeing Newt like that, beat up and bleeding, nearly unconscious, with a wand digging into his neck and his briefcase of creatures nowhere to be seen. There was a time when he had been captured, he'd wanted Newt dead, but now he wasn't sure. He hated that.

At first Gellert is not sure what he feels, but it’s certainly not happiness as the idiot of Krall is expecting him to.

He looks at Newton kneeling on the floor with a wand on his neck, hurt and barely conscious, eyes filled with panic.

“Where is his case?” Gellert growls, anger and desperation spreading in his chest.

“Please d-don’t… Please let them live,” Newton breathes, exhausted, in pain… Making an attempt to move, but failing.

One of his followers takes a step forward and hands him the case; some of them have started to realize that something went wrong.

“If you hurt Newton again, if you even dare to touch him, I’ll kill you all, do you understand?”

Silence, everyone is too surprised to react, but eventually they do; they swear and promise and beg and they leave. Gellert doesn’t want to see any of them, not now, not in weeks… He would be tempted to kill them if he did.

Krall… He’s definitely going to die, but not now, Gellert doesn’t have the time.

“Listen, Newton. Your creatures will be safe… Just stay still for a couple of minutes, okay?” Gellert would never hurt the beasts, but he needs Newton to cooperate otherwise it will be impossible to take care of them.

The magizoologist nods… barely.

He takes him in his arms and apparates them both to Gellert’s bedroom; he gently puts Newton on the bed.

Gellert starts to heal his wounds with his wand and even though the Elder wand is powerful, he knows he’ll need a potion for Newton to recover completely.

“You’ll feel better in no time, my love,” he surprises himself by saying and Gellert realizes that he wants that man to stay at his side.

He’ll take care of Newton, make sure nothing happens to him or his creatures. He’ll give him anything he wants…

But he won’t let him go.

“You won’t like it at first,” he whispers to his cheek, before kissing it as Newton falls asleep. “But you’ll get used to it, my love.”


	27. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maynni, my dear, I’ve finished the essays. Don’t you think I deserve a fluffy Grindelnewt date Drabble ?;)

“Grindelwald, what are you doing here?” Newt almost drops the bucket he was using to feed the thestrals. It also doesn’t help at all that they get too excited when they see the dark lord. “It’s just been two weeks since you escaped, don’t you think it’s a little bit too risky to be in London?”

“I wanted to see you. I  _needed_  to see you,” Grindelwald whispers, taking Newt’s hand and kissing it. The magizoologist shivers, blushing bright red as he tries to tell himself how wrong is to welcome a dark lord in his house.

But Grindelwald has been… weirdly kind to him, making his followers protect Newt even while he was in MACUSA’s prison. Even though Newt was the one that put him there.

And then, after his escape, he just left those thestrals outside his house in London for Newt to take care of them. It’s also pretty much obvious Grindelwald cared about them because they seem to be very attached to him.

Newt stares for a moment, watching as Grindelwald strokes one of the thestrals’ muzzle and his heart melts a little bit at the sight.

“I found out about the travel ban, my dear. If you need me to take care of that idiot–”

“No, you won’t kill someone just because they don’t let me travel!”

Grindelwald chuckles, taking Newt in his arms; Newt knows he should push him away, but he doesn’t really want to.

“Then come with me, I’ll take you wherever you want and help you save all those creatures you love so much,” he kisses him on the neck, quickly, just a gentle peck on his skin.

“I… can’t,” it sounds incredible tempting, but Newt has–he can’t leave Theseus or his friends.

“Well… I’d like to have a date with you, before I go. What do you say?”

“A date?”

“Yes,” Grindelwald takes his both his hands and kisses Newt’s knuckles. “Please?”

The dark lord wants to have a date with him. Theseus would have a heart attack if he knew.

“Alright.”

Grindelwald surprises him again by choosing Newt’s case for the date and the magizoologist knows he’s grinning from ear to ear when he should be at least a little bit concerned instead.

But he doesn’t care, because Grindelwald allows the thestrals to lie next to them while he cooks pasta. They seem to be happy to have both Grindelwald and Newt close.

He can’t help but smile and watch fascinated as the dark lord also apparates a bottle of wine.

And finally, Newt realizes something.

“You planned this.”

“Darling, I’ve been planning this for six months,” Grindelwald winks at him, sitting right by his side on the grass. He hands him a plate with cheesy Alfredo pasta that smells delicious.

But why? Newt keeps repeating in his mind, although he never asks out loud.

He focuses on the food and the wine instead. He doesn’t relax until Grindelwald starts asking about the thestrals.

“Please, Newton, just call me Gellert,” he almost begs after the second time he hears the magizoologist using his last name.

Newt agrees, he not only does that when he speaks, but in his head as well.

“May I kiss you?” The dark wizard says; they’ve just finished eating and had a couple of glasses of wine. Gellert leans closer, lips almost touching Newt’s.

“Yes,” Newt blames the wine even though he knows deep down that’s just an excuse. He really wants to be kissed.

Gellert takes him by the waist and Newt gasps when the dark lord puts him on his lap. The kiss is hot and messy and Gellert tastes like wine and Newt absolutely loves it.

“I have to go in a couple of minutes, Newton, my love, and I don’t want to,” Gellert whines, he actually does that as the possessive grip on Newt’s waist tightens. “Come with me.”

“I can’t.”

Gellert kisses the tip of his nose, his chin and the curve of his neck and Newt honestly doesn’t want him to go either.

“You know I’m a Seer, my love, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well… Next time I ask you (and I’m afraid it won’t be tonight)” Gellert takes Newt’s face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. “But next time I ask you to come with me, you will say  _yes_.”


	28. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Gellert gets hurt and Newt starts worrying over him, even when he tells him it's not that bad?

“What are you doing here?” Newt almost groans, helping Grindelwald sits on his couch. His fingers are trembling as his checks on the wound the dark lord has on his left side. “What were you thinking by apparating outside my house in the middle of the night with a wound like this? You know apparating only makes it worse, right?”

The wound requires a potion to heal properly, a potion it would take Newt weeks to make.

“I wanted to see you,” Grindelwald says, stroking Newt’s curls. “Besides, it’s not that bad.”

Newt just glares at him. Grindelwald chuckles, looking very much amused and happy about something.

“Why are you smiling? You’re bleeding!”

“You care about me. I didn’t know you cared.”

Newt blushes; it’s not exactly the moment to freak out about the fact that he may or may not have fallen for the dark lord himself.

He hears the front door open and curses himself for forgetting to put back the protection spells he needed. Newt moves quickly, placing himself in between Grindelwald and the witch, with his wand pointing directly at her head.

She puts both her hands in the air in surrender.

“You didn’t mention your husband was so fierce, boss,” she comments. “Although it doesn’t surprise me.”

“He’s fierce and yet kind and that’s why I love him.”

Newt can’t handle so many things at the same time, especially not after finding out that Grindelwald loves him. He decides to focus on a less dangerous topic instead.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Vinda Rosier.”

“It’s okay, Newton. He works for me, she just came to bring me the potion I need.”

Newt sighs in relief as the witch hands him a bottle with the purple, shiny liquid inside.

“I’m sorry for startling you, my lord.”

It takes him a couple of minutes to realize Vinda is not talking to Grindelwald but him.

“We’re not married!”

The woman frowns, confused.

“But he told us he was going to see his husband. You’re Newton, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but–”

“You can go now, Rosier,” Grindelwald cuts Newt off, looking a little bit nervous.

The magizoologist turns around as soon as she walks out of his home and he puts the protection spells again.

“You tell your followers I’m your… husband? Since when?”

“Since I met you.”

Newt rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, deciding that particular conversation can wait. He gives Grindelwald the potion, while he leans to clean his wounds.

“You know, I wouldn’t have to lie to them if you just married me…”

“Drink your potion, Gellert.” Newt huffs, fondly.


	29. Anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald's followers are amused at how their dark lord will literally do anything for Newt

“Carry me to the bed,” the magizoologist says, reaching out to Grindelwald with both hands.

Vinda watches with the others from the opposite corner of the room and she tries not to chuckle. It has been an entire week of that; the dark lord carrying Newt around the castle, because the magizoologist is just too fascinated by the fact that Grindelwald is strong enough to actually carry him in his arms.

And Grindelwald would do absolutely anything for Newt. He has brought him dozens of creatures for him to take care of.

He has changed the entire castle so Newt can use any room he wants for his creatures.

He’s even stopped hurting muggles and aurors because Newt asked him not to.

“Gellert, would you help me to feed the mooncalves?”

“Of course, my darling.”

“Gellert, I need more food for Nancy.”

And the dark lord just apparates to bring the Nundu more food, he comes back several minutes later grinning like an idiot when Newt thanks him with a kiss on the cheek.

It’s actually kind of adorable to see their boss acting like a besotted dork around the magizoologist.

And it’s definitely quite useful, because when they make a mistake they know Newt’s the only one who can protect them from their boss.

They’re all so glad the magizoologist is there.


	30. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, how does Gellert react to his adorable Newt just casually walking around his case shirtless?

Newt  _hears_  the moment Gellert notices his new tattoo; he’s feeding his occamys when someone stumbles and curses behind him.

He’s been checking on his creatures, walking around the case shirtless, waiting for Gellert to get inside the case.

Trying to hold back a chuckle, Newt turns around just to see a very surprised and excited Grindelwald taking a few steps closer to him.

“When did you–”

“Yesterday,” Newt smiles when Gellert leans forward to press his lips against the magizoologist’s. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” he grins over Newt’s mouth. “It looks beautiful, you look beautiful.”

He knew Gellert was going to be pleased with it; the symbol of the deathly hallows, the same symbol he uses to represent his cause, to represent himself.

Newt turns his back on him and hears with amusement when the other gasps.

He closes his eyes when fingers start tracing the tattoo, caressing each one of its lines. Newt sighs as the fingers are quickly replaced by warm lips.

“Let’s go to our bedroom, darling,” Grindelwald purrs over Newt’s skin. “So I can show you how much I like your tattoo.”

“Yes,” he says and Gellert doesn’t waste any time before taking him in his arms.


	31. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very simply prombt: Gellert reacting to BAMF Newt and maybe the aftermath (also thank you for responding to my other prombts it always makes my day. Keep up the good work!!!)

Gellert had thought freeing the Zouwu would be the perfect solution to get those people out of his way once and for all. The creature is huge and so pissed, everyone around it is running in panic… as they all should.

And yet the magizoologist stays and gets closer to the creature even after the Zouwu growls at him furiously.

Rosier is telling him to go and she’s right, it’s time. But Gellert is not going anywhere until he sees what happens. The magizoologist–Newton looks up at the creature with a huge smile on his face.

He’s so brave.

The muggle is yelling at Newton to get out of the way and Gellert agrees with him. But the reckless man doesn’t hesitate even after the creature picks him up with one of its paws and sniffs at him. Then Newton makes the chains around the Zouwu’s neck vanish and the creature looks mesmerized at the magizoologist.

Gellert feels like that too and when Newton shows the creature a toy with a bell, moving it from one way to another so the creature follows him to the case.

The dark follows Newton with his mismatched eyes too, but for entirely different reasons.

He has decided he’s going to keep Newton Scamander.


	32. Join me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm not one of Grindewald's fanatics.' Gellert did his best to repress a disappointed scoff. The boy was so cute, and gave off such a vibe of hidden power, skill and knowledge, he just couldn't help hoping he'd sworn loyalty to Grindewald and his cause, even if it was outside of his knowledge. He brought a hand up to his lips to hide his rising smile. He was sure he could fix this unfortunate disappointment.

At first, Gellert’s intentions were just to earn Newton’s trust so he joined him, just as one of his fanatics. But he’s been learning so much about that reckless magizoologist, following him around the world, finding out how powerful and yet kind he really is that Gellert has changed his mind.

He helps Newton to save as much creatures as he can; he stays afterwards to help him take care of them if they’re hurt, watching fascinated as the magizoologist starts trusting him more and almost cries out of happiness when Newton smiles for the first time at him.

And Gellert brings gifts and more creatures for Newton to take care of, chuckling when he realizes the magizoologist has no idea he’s being courted by a dark lord.

But he’ll get what he wants… eventually. And he’s sure about it because he has seen it.

Newton Scamander will be his.


	33. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo, that hurt!Gellert fic was GREAT. Can we get more of that pretty please? Maybe they get to have that 'particular' conversation?

“You won’t leave me here all by myself, will you?” Grindelwald whines and Newt has to hold back a blush.

He’s decided to allow Grindelwald to stay in his house for the night and he even prepared a room for him, but now that the dark lord is feeling better, he doesn’t seem to like very much the idea of Newt sleeping away from him.

“Curl up next to me,” Grindelwald insists, pulling him closer, making Newt squeak when he places a hand on his waist. The magizoologist falls on the bed and Grindelwald wraps himself around him, purring.

Newt’s face is burning and his heart is pumping in his chest like crazy; it’s so different now after Grindelwald said he loved him, after Newt found out he’d been telling his followers they were married.

They need to talk, but he gets distracted again when Grindelwald kisses him on the forehead.

“Will you stop lying to your followers?” Newt blurts out, trying to focus. Trying to push him away, but the man is strong and… to be honest, Newt’s not really trying that hard either.

“I told you I would if you married me,” Grindelwald reminds him, mischievous smirk on his face. “If you did, it wouldn’t be a lie anymore…”

“I’m being serious!”

“Me too,” Grindelwald whispers honestly. He doesn’t smile this time, he just looks back at Newt, completely vulnerable. “I love you, Newton. I want to be with you.”

Fingers start tracing his cheekbones with kindness and care and adoration.

“Would you marry me?  _Will_  you?”

Newt must be crazy or in love… or both.

“Yes, Gellert. I will.”

And he lets the completely, ridiculously happy Grindelwald to pull him closer.


	34. Don't look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gellert is a possessive little shit" is my favorite sentence now, can we get more of that?

Normally… Gellert would say that it’s okay to look, but not to touch. Although right now he seriously thinks he should be more specific and tell every single one of his followers that doesn’t apply to Newton at all.

Because that idiot of Krall is just looking at his Newton more than he should.

His magizoologist is having an argument with Pickett and he’s completely oblivious to anything else around him, especially the way Krall’s eyes are roaming all over his body.

There must be a better way to get his point across.

Gellert interrupts the meeting just to take Newton in his arms; the adorable man gasps in surprise and even squeaks when the dark lord sits him on his lap.

Pickett seems to guess before his Mummy what’s going on because he hides in Newton’s coat.

“Gellert, what–”

Instead of an answer he pulls Newton closer and kisses him; his lips are possessive over his, biting and sucking at the sweet man’s bottom lip.

When Newton has to pull away to breathe, Gellert decides to look at the others around them.

“See? He’s mine and if I find any of you looking at him again, I’ll burn your eyes, is that clear?”

Everybody nods, already staring at the floor; Krall is completely pale.

The lovely man on his lap rolls his eyes at him.

“I think that’s a little bit too much, Gellert. Don’t you think?”

“No,” he grins, biting Newton’s earlobe just the way he likes it. “They need to know you’re mine.”

The magizoologist tries to hold back a moan and Gellert decides that there’s just too many people around; he knows his Newton is shy.

“Get out, I need to have a conversation with my boyfriend.”

Rosier sighs.

“Yeah, sure…  _a conversation_ , of course.”


	35. Just say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelnewt where Grindelwald doesn't want to acknowledge his love for Newt but Newt, who is aware of both of their romantic feelings, tries to make him recognize it (btw thanks for your hard work sweetie !)

Newt sighs not even looking up when the dark lord apparates right next to the camp he set up the other night. No matter where he is, Grindelwald always seems to find him and although he likes it (because he has discovered he likes the dark lord quite a lot) he’s also starting to feel irritated because Grindelwald refuses to acknowledge what’s going on between them.

So he keeps brushing Dougal’s fur. The demiguise sits comfortably on Newt’s lap despite of Pickett’s constant groaning. That bowtruckle is not really a fan of sharing.

Grindelwald sits next to him and watches him intently without saying a word.

“What are you doing here?” Newt finally asks, taking a deep breath.

The dark lord looks away… which is surprising since it’s always Newt the one that normally does that.

“I’m keeping an eye on you,” he says. Oh, Grindelwald has been  _keeping an eye on him_  for months now, taking care of him, helping him save creatures and yet he insists he doesn’t care about Newt and that it’s just all part of his plan.

“And why is that?” Newt grins, batting his eyelashes just for the pleasure of seeing Grindelwald flustered.

“Because you’re my enemy.”

“ _Right_.” Newt rises from his spot on the ground with the demiguise in his arms. Grindelwald is about to follow (because he follows Newt everywhere like a puppy) but the magizoologist stops him. “Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

And his supposed enemy just nods and does as Newt says, because that’s what enemies do.

He leaves Dougal and Pickett inside the case (it didn’t take much convincing because his bowtruckle doesn’t like Grindelwald that much).

And when he comes back Newt does something he normally wouldn’t do: he sits on the dark lord’s lap, putting his hands on his shoulders and enjoying how Grindelwald’s confusion quickly makes his face blush.

“So… the reason why you’ve been following me is because you are my enemy and that’s also why you always help me?”

As if he couldn’t control his hands, Grindelwald puts them both on Newt’s waist and pulls him closer to his chest. The magizoologist chuckles.

“Y-Yes,” he stammers. Newt has the feeling that he doesn’t even believe himself.

“So you must hate me…”

“No, I don’t,” Grindelwald looks up at Newt again, almost fascinated.

“Well… if you don’t hate me, then how do you feel about me?”

Grindelwald looks vulnerable at that moment and Newt knows he has never liked feeling like that.

He stares at the magizoologist and shakes his head.

“You’re my… I can't–”

“Forget it,” Newt rolls his eyes. “Listen, if you’re not going to tell me the truth, then you should stop following me at all, alright?”

Newt sees the panic in those mismatched eyes, although he doesn’t expect Grindelwald to actually kiss him on the lips.

But he does… with everything he has.

“I shouldn’t love you, but I do, Newton,” Grindelwald whispers over his lips. “You make me vulnerable and soft but I don’t care anymore. You’re mine now.”

Newt feels almost relieved and he chuckles, loving so much when Grindelwald starts kissing his neck.

“Yes, I’m yours.”


	36. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just binged all of ur grindelnewt fics and omggggg all of them are so good 😍😍 Can I request them enjoying a lazy Sunday together?

After all those months together, Newt still blushes whenever Gellert kisses him, even if it’s just an innocent peck on the nose. They’re curled up on the couch, Newt using the dark lord’s chest as a pillow.

Theseus would never believe him, even if he saw him, cuddling with Gellert Grindelwald. Newt still not sure how that happened or why he agreed to start a relationship with a dark wizard.

But he’s happy, he realizes as Gellert presses another kiss against his curls.

At least he has managed to calm him down a little; he’s been trying to convince him it’s better for everyone to work together and that muggles are as important as any other wizard.

He’s not entirely convinced, but Newt can tell he’s trying.

For him.

Gellert takes Newt’s hand, looks at it as if he’s admiring it and intertwines their fingers together.

“You cannot leave me, Newton,” he whispers as he often does when he has a bad dream; Gellert’s nightmares are always about Newt walking away from him or getting hurt. “Because I don’t know how to live without you now.”

It must’ve been a really bad dream for Gellert to sound so… broken.

Newt turns around in his arms and kisses him on the lips.

“I won’t leave you,” he promises and he means it, Gellert smiles back and pulls him closer to his chest.


	37. Not entirely fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok but what if, like in another fic where Grindelwald charms Newt to join him (like Queenie did with Kowalski), but as Newt apparates to the castle the charm wears off. But Newt plays along around Grindelwald as if he’s still charmed (so he can still see his animals and since it’s just easier than being tortured or whatever) but after a while he realises he isn’t acting to survive, but instead he’s acting less and less as he actually falls for Grindelwald...???

It’s too late when Newt feels like himself again; he’s not sure why the curse fades away as soon as he arrives at Nurmengard, but it does and Newt doesn’t know what to do next. But he remembers what he felt: love… or perhaps some kind of obsession, because he thought he’d do anything Grindelwald asked him.

He’s in a living room as the others, waiting for Grindelwald to come. Then Newt sees Credence in a corner, nervous and a little bit scared and Newt understands he has to stay at his side. He has to take care of him.

“Credence, are you okay?”

“Mr. Scamander?” Oh, at least the boy remembers something about him.

“Please, call me Newt.”

Credence smiles and Newt stays at his side until Grindelwald comes back. By the time he does Newt has made his decision.

“My love,” Grindelwald takes Newt in his arms, nuzzling his neck, purring like a very much pleased cat. He doesn’t seem to know the enchantment has worn off completely. “We’ll be so happy.”

So Newt pretends, he smiles back and kisses Grindelwald on the lips.

“Of course we will.”

***

Newt starts to take care of Credence and spend time with him; Grindelwald always follows him around the castle whenever he can and Newt still can’t believe how kind and gentle he is with Newt.

They sleep in the same room, although Grindelwald… Gellert didn’t touch him until Newt said it was okay for him to do so (although he’s supposed to be enchanted of course he had to say yes eventually).

But Gellert is always so gentle and loving when they’re together, kissing Newt all over his body, whispering how much he loves him and Newt… Newt’s almost embarrassed to admit that he likes it.

Because Gellert sure knows how to pleasure a lover.

Although that’s not the worst thing, he’s human and of course he enjoys having sex, even if it’s with a dark lord.

No, the problem begins when he realizes his fond smiles are not fake, that the kisses he gives Gellert on the lips after he brings another creature to the castle are because he really wants to kiss him.

It’s a problem because Newt’s been planning to escape with Credence almost since the beginning.

Although his heart doesn’t break until one night… that particular night when he opens his eyes and realizes that Gellert is kissing his back, arms wrapped around him, mumbling words against his skin.

He hasn’t noticed Newt’s awake and he’s definitely not going to let him know.

Newt closes his eyes again.

“Forgive me, my darling,” Gellert whispers, voice almost broken. “Forgive me for doing this to you. But love is not always pure or good. Sometimes love is evil and I’m selfish. And I can’t let you go.”

Gellert keeps kissing his back, asking for forgiveness, saying sorry for not lifting the curse.

Newt’s heart breaks a little… Because he can’t tell him the truth.

He can’t stay with him. He needs to help Credence find his family so the obscurus doesn’t consume him completely.

He needs to go.


	38. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so prompt idea: a few of Gellert's followers think Newt is a bad influence, distracting, etc. So they gotta get rid of him, but in a sneaky way lest they suffer Gellert's wrath. They poison him. Cue panicked but also livid Gellert and a sick Newt who can't even walk or recognize his husband(s?). Bonus points if the creatures have something to do with the cure, and Vinda takes it upon herself to find the assholes who hurt Newt

“Newt? Artemis, please, wake up!” Theseus touches his forehead, only to confirm his suspicion: his brother is burning up with fever.

Newt doesn’t open his eyes, so Theseus takes him in his arms and leaves him on the bed. Grindelwald must’ve heard him because he storms into the room and almost loses it when he looks at Newt.

“What happened to him?”

“Fever.”

Grindelwald kneels next to the bed and touches Newt’s curls and lips; he shakes his head and Theseus watches as his worry turns into fury.

“Poisoned.”

Newt starts to mumble something in his sleep; rolling on the bed, uncomfortable. A scared and concerned Pickett manages to get out of his coat pocket.

The bowtruckle begins to gesture desperately at him, Theseus doesn’t understand everything, but enough to know the creature is offering him a cure.

“Pickett says he knows the kind of poison that was given to Newt and he’s gonna help me make an antidote.”

“Do you understand that thing?”

“Of course, Newt taught me.”

***

Gellert stays with Newton and because he doesn’t want to leave his side for a second, decides to use a patronus to get Rosier.

He knows she shares a special bond with Newton because of their mutual love for baby Nifflers so she’s the only one he trusts right now.

“What happened?” He’s glad to see that’s she’s almost as concerned as he is.

While he’s explaining everything to her, Newton opens his eyes and tries to get out of bed; he looks so weak and tired and Gellert is so worried, he doesn’t react too well.

“Newton, what do you think you’re doing? Get back to bed. You can’t even move now,” it’s perhaps a little bit harder than he intends and he definitely regrets it immediately.

Mostly because Newton starts tearing up and Gellert is already on his knees, asking for forgiveness.

“That’s why you hate me so much? Because I’m useless? Just a distraction?” Newt sobs and Gellert wants to punch himself.

“No, darling, that’s not–it’s not like that, okay? You’re not useless. You’re perfect, my love.”

Newt pulls away from his kisses, making Gellert feel like he’s been slapped across the face.

“No, you don’t like me anymore. And you will abandon me, like ‘Seus did!”

“No, Newton… He didn't–”

But the magizoologist closes his eyes again, shaking until Gellert adds a warm spell on the bed.

“He’s just hallucinating, boss.” Rosier assures, but Gellert is still worried that he might actually think that about him. “Now, when I find the ones who did this, can I kill them?”

“Not all of them, no… I still need a few to make a public execution. We don’t want anyone else to get the same ideas.”

Rosier smirks before apparating away.

***

It takes three hours for Newt to wake up completely and even though Theseus insists that he was just sick he can feel that something else is going on.

Besides, Pickett refuses to talk to him about those three hours and Gellert has been following him around, repeating how much he loves him and that he considers him absolutely perfect. Newt only blushes in response.

Also he can’t explain why out of the sudden all of Gellert’s followers seem to be almost… afraid of him.

Maybe he’s just imagining things.


	39. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I awful for sending a prompt in? Hopefully not... maybe Newt taking care of some dragon babies and at first Gellert kidnaps Newt to teach him to control dragons, but eventually wants to keep Newt?

“You’re staring at him again, my lord,” Rosier points out and Gellert hasn’t quite figured out yet how does she make it sound so respectful and at the same time like she’s just being… sassy.

“I am not,” he says, even though he is and he doesn’t even make an effort to look away from him. But it’s just Newton’s fault because he is being… Newton again. He’s sitting on the floor with all three baby dragons Gellert brought for him. And he’s giggling while the little creatures seem to be drawn to him.

Just like Gellert is. But he shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t.

The dragons start nuzzling against Newton and the magizoologist kisses each of them on the muzzle in response and Gellert feels absolutely pathetic when he realizes he’s jealous of a couple of dragons.

He groans and watches as Newton starts to sing a lullaby and honestly it’s not fair because Newton’s voice is absolutely beautiful and Gellert doesn’t know how to resist that.

“You’re not getting rid of him, are you?” Rosier looks back at the magizoologist and it’s honestly incredible how he can be so focused on the dragons he doesn’t realize he’s being watched from the entrance of the room.

“Never,” Gellert growls and he means it, because he needs Newton now and he’s starving and thirsty and he’d die if he let him go.

But it’s Newton’s fault. Gellert just wanted him to control the dragons, to teach him how to tame them, instead the magizoologist made him weak and vulnerable.

Because Newton’s smile is so bright and warm Gellert always forgets how cold Nurmengard is sometimes.

It’s Newton’s fault because he sings to his creatures every single night and Gellert hides in the shadows just to listen to him.

It’s definitely Newton’s fault for walking around the castle in those oversized sweaters of his and Gellert is just a mortal after all and a very weak one it seems.

Gellert is so pathetic now he doesn’t even care how many times those little demons burn or destroy part of the castle because Newt’s giggling and so happy with them.

He groans, banging his head against the nearest wall. Because it’s not enough to keep him now. He needs some of that love and touches Newton gives his creatures so freely even though they have done nothing to earn it.

“I want to woo him, Rosier,” he groans because he doesn’t even need to  _see_ in order to know he’s just going to humiliate himself in the next couple of weeks… or months because Newton is an adorable, oblivious little thing.

“Well… good luck with  _that_ , Sir.”

He doesn’t even try to curse her because she has a point; Gellert’s biggest problem is that Newton Scamander hates him.

“Hi, Newton,” Gellert says almost shyly as he walks into the room.

The magizoologist glares at him and looks away, pulling the baby dragons closer to his chest.

Newton doesn’t even want to look at him and it  _hurts_.

It really does.


	40. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m guessing you have a lot of requests and this might be a dumb prompt but... Saw an apron online that said “fantastic beasts and how to cook them”, thought you might be able to do something cool with the phrase in a story. (I see protective Mum Newt in the future) No genre or character specifications, but extra points if there’s a newt ship. :) Love your work and I hope you like my prompt!

Grindelwald has to hold back Newt from punching the wizard in the face again; Theseus’ brother is so hurt and horrified that he doesn’t even think of using magic to hurt the man.

Newt is not supposed to find out anyway; he’s not supposed to get involved in Theseus job, but Newt’s visiting him (along with Grindelwald because that wizard seems to follow his brother anywhere he goes) and one of Theseus’ aurors arrives in the middle of the night because he just captured a wizard he knows “boss is going to like to  _talk_  to” because turns out he’s a poacher that’s been selling magical creatures for people to eat them.  _Fantastic Beasts and how to cook them_  he calls his business and Theseus feels absolutely disgusted.

His aurors know how much Theseus enjoys torturing people like that before bringing them to the Ministry.

But that night is different because Newt’s there and he hears his auror tell him everything about the wizard and honestly Theseus has never seen his brother like that before. He jumps at the other man’s throat and Grindelwald has to pull him away from him.

And the dark lord just kisses his forehead softly, gently and allows Newt to sob over his shoulder. Theseus watches in shock because since when dark lords are so… loving?

Also, it’s not like he likes the idea of Grindelwald touching his brother in that way, but right now he has things to do. The auror practically storms away and Theseus doesn’t blame him, he’d probably have to talk to him tomorrow though.

The man on the floor is too terrified to move.

Suddenly, his brother falls asleep in Grindelwald’s arms and Theseus just growls.

“What do you think you’re doing to my brother?”

“He’ll feel better tomorrow,” the dark lord says. “He was very upset about what that scum did to those creatures. He was shaking.”

Grindelwald looks at the wizard on the floor in a terrifying way and Theseus finds he doesn’t really care about that. The dark lord takes Newt to his bedroom and when he comes back he looks almost livid.

“So… the wizard escapes and you look for him the whole night until you find his body because he had a terrible accident,” Grindelwald tells Theseus while the man tries to crawl away from them, but he gets petrified by the dark lord pretty quickly.

“A painful accident?” Theseus smiles.

“A very painful accident,” Grindelwald confirms.

“Well… I’m gonna check if Newt’s fine before writing the report. Have fun.”


	41. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if thesues is the one that is secertly on grindlewalds side and has to convince newt to join him

“I’m sorry, little one,” Theseus takes one step closer to the circle of fire; his hand is still holding Newt’s firmly. He pulls, just once.

“What do you mean you’re sorry?” Newt looks back, getting nervous. His eyes stare over Theseus’ shoulder, at Grindelwald, who’s grinning at him… for some reason.

“I’m on his side,” his brother confesses although it takes a while for Newt to process it. He moves out of the way, out of Theseus reach and he sees the broken expression on his brother’s face.

“Why?”

“Because he promised me he’d keep you safe,” Theseus says. “The Ministry doesn’t really care, they never did. We cannot trust them… I just want to protect you.”

Newt knows that and he believes his brother. But why does he seem to trust Grindelwald so much? How does he know he’s going to help them?

“No, ‘Seus… You can’t, he’s lying to you.”

“I am not, Newton,” the magizoologist gets startled by Grindelwald’s voice. He even rolls up his sleeves to show him the marks of an unbreakable vow. “I’ll keep you safe, always.”

It’s impossible, Newt thinks as he sees the same marks on his brother’s arm. Why would Grindelwald promise something like that? What does he gain? There must be something… Theseus’ loyalty, perhaps?

“Please, Artemis. I need you with me.”

He knows. Newt cannot leave Theseus with Grindelwald. He can’t let him go with the dark lord alone.

“I’ll go with you,” he whispers. Theseus puts his arms around him to kiss him multiple times on his cheeks.

Then, he crosses the flames with him. Newt knows something’s wrong the moment he sees the triumphant smirk on Grindelwald’s face.

“Welcome home, Newton.”


	42. The Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tells Theseus that he's chosen his side at the end of Crimes of Grindelwald, but Theseus misunderstands his brother's meaning... Months past and there hasn't been any word from Newt. Theseus thinks that his little brother was on another misadventure, but even after checking in with others, nothing, and a few months pass by. Turns out, Grindelwald's power of persuasions worked. (Gen fic or Grindelnewt, whichever you prefer)
> 
> ***  
> let’s say in this one Leta didn’t die

Theseus knows he’s close to capture Grindelwald; in the last few months, he’s been collecting pieces of information related to the dark lord and he’s pretty sure he’s found his weakness.

Although he is not happy, he hasn’t heard about his little one in ages… not much at least, his letters are too vague and short for him to know what’s really going on in his life. And even though he thinks it’s for the best, the farther from Grindelwald Newt is the better, he truly misses him.

Manson walks into his office, distracting Theseus from his own thoughts for a moment. She’s the auror that’s been helping him the most in the case.

“They say the Sweetheart is going to be here in London,” she sits in front of his desk, whispering like there’s no silencing charm outside the door, even though there is. “And I know where to find him.”

They want to be cautious though, they haven’t mentioned anyone else about the Sweetheart and they will not until they’re sure it truly exists. Theseus didn’t believe it at first; somehow it sounds very odd that the dark lord has fallen in love with a man and is willing to do anything he asks him to.

It’s even more weird because some of his sources claim this wizard is so beautiful they’re sure it’s part Veela and that Theseus should prepare himself before, if he wants to see him.

Theseus didn’t believe it, but now there are so many witnesses that have seen Grindelwald with a enthralling man that Theseus is willing to try and find him.

Because if Grindelwald has a Sweetheart, Theseus could use this man to control the dark lord.

“When are we going to see him?”

“Tonight, boss. Tonight we meet the Sweetheart.”

***

Mason is nervous and Theseus is getting desperate, but the wizard with the grey coat assures the Sweetheart hasn’t arrived yet.

The pub is crowded, so it helps them to remain unnoticed, but it makes it more difficult to spot someone among so many people.

“Don’t worry. You’ll notice him, when he comes. Everybody does,” the wizard chuckles. “He’s different… he's–”

“Beautiful, I know!” Theseus rolls his eyes, tired of hearing that. “I don’t care about that, tell me more about him… What does he like? Is he as cruel as his lover?”

“Cruel? The Sweetheart, cruel? Listen, boy, they don’t call him the  _Sweetheart_  just because he’s the dark lord’s lover, if you know what I mean… That beauty is an angel.”

What? That doesn’t make any sense, why would someone so… kind be with Gellert Grindelwald?

“Is Grindelwald gonna come as well?” Mason tries not to look scared, but Theseus knows she is and he doesn’t blame her.

“They say he’s with Rosier and when she’s with him it means the dark lord is not around. But make no mistake, she’s as fiercely protective as the dark lord when it comes to the Sweetheart.”

“Tell me more about him,” Theseus insists, sliding a couple of galleons more over the table.

“He sings to dragons… I heard.”

“Beg your pardon?” Theseus heart starts beating painfully inside his chest for some reason.

“He also can tame any kind of beast he wants. They say that’s the reason why Grindelwald is killing poachers and saving magical creatures… just to woo him.”

No, please  _don’t_. Theseus screams in his mind. And he keeps telling himself that it has to be some sort of cruel coincidence…

“Oh, there he is! Isn’t he a beauty?” The wizard smiles. “Are you sure you want to meet him? Because I think you’ll change your mind about capturing him if you do.”

Theseus knows that kind of beauty pretty well; he’s seen it so many times, those reddish curls and those freckles… And a grin that now is burning his eyes, making him shake and tear up.

“I’ll tell the others to distract Rosier for a while, so you can talk to him.”

“I’m so sorry, boss,” Mason whispers as soon as the wizard leaves them.

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it.” Theseus doesn’t even listen to her advice either and practically runs towards Newt as soon as he’s alone. “Artemis!”

Newt gasps, surprised to see him there and also… sad, because Theseus knows when his little one is sad.

He knows him.

“What are you doing here, ‘Seus?” Newt says as he spreads his arms for Theseus to jump in. And he does, he embraces Newt and nuzzles his neck. He has missed his scent.

“Boss! What–”

“Not now, Mason!” Theseus almost growls, but relaxes almost instantly as Newt runs his fingers through his hair. “Little one, please tell me that is not true, please! Tell me that you are not on his side.”

“I’m so sorry, 'Seus,” Newt says, before kissing his brother’s hair.

“Why?”

“Credence needs me.”

“Are you okay, Newt?” It seems the wizard’s plan to distract Rosier didn’t work after all. She looks like she’s ready to tear Theseus and Mason apart.

“I’m fine, Vinda, don’t worry.” Newt assures, he has Theseus head over his shoulder now and he’s stroking his curls. “I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“ _D'accord_. I’ll go for another drink, but I’ll be close in case you need me,” she says and Theseus knows that’s a threat for Mason and him.

“Please, come back to me, Artemis.”

“You know I can’t.”

“And you know I’m after Grindelwald, don’t you? You know I have to capture him no matter what?”

“If you’re going to arrest me you can do it. I won’t fight, I know you are just doing your job,” Newt says with the same kind smile on his face.

“I would never put you in a cell, I would never hurt you. I just want to protect you.”

“You have to let me go then.”

“Will I see you again?” Theseus says before kissing him on the cheek.

“Of course, I’ll send you the date and place,” Newt assures. “We can see each other every couple of weeks or so. But now I must go, I can see Vinda is getting desperate.”

And Theseus lets him go and he looks at his hands and his arms that were holding Newt, how different they look now that they’re… empty.

“Boss, you cannot be serious! He’s the only way we can capture Grindelwald. Besides, and I’m really sorry to say this, your brother is now a criminal.”

Theseus doesn’t move, instead he stays there until he feels calm enough to look at her.

“Mason, I think we need to talk outside.”

She follows without question, because Theseus is her boss and she still trusts him.

“Do you have something else in mind? I think we can still take your–”

“You’re a good auror, Mason,” Theseus observes, interrupting. “You really are. And I’m sorry, but you’re the only one that knows about him. And I cannot take risks, Mason, because I love him. And I’d do anything for him.”

“Boss? What are you talk–”

“ _Obliviate_.”


	43. Won't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if (in an AU where Dumbledore makes Newt use his twinkish good looks to weaken/defeat Grindelwald) when Gellert asks Newt if Dumbledore will mourn him Newt just asks back “won’t you?” While looking like he’s heartbroken/on the edge of tears and Gellert just fucking panicks

“Mr. Scamander… Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?” Grindelwald asks, but he doesn’t look at Newt. His voice is not full of hatred, but confusion and regret; it’s almost a whisper.

And Newt starts thinking that maybe Albus was right after all.

“I don’t know,” he whispers, trying to sound as broken as possible. “Why would he? And you? Won’t you? If I die, will you miss me? Will you mourn for me?”

Newt starts tearing up; Theseus gets closer to him. He can’t stand watching his little brother sad. He never could. But Newt cannot get distracted by him at the moment, he needs to get a reaction from Grindelwald.

So he keeps walking until he’s a few inches from the dark lord with only the blue fire in between them, it’s risky, especially because he’s not sure how Grindelwald will react.

He sobs and Grindelwald finally looks up at him, mismatched eyes meeting his.

“Newton?” The dark lord is panicking and the magizoologist doesn’t want to admit how much he likes being the cause of that panic, how much he likes finding out that Grindelwald in some sort of way cares about him.

Pretty tears keep falling from his eyes, reflecting the blue light of the flames. Grindelwald takes a step closer and Rosier tries to stop him.

“My lord–”

“I didn’t mean that, Newton. I’d never hurt you and if something happened to you, I’d be devastated,” he admits, crossing the circle of fire, despite of Rosier warnings. He embraces Newt, wiping off the tears on his cheeks with his thumbs as if he truly cared about him. “Nothing will ever happen to you, because I’ll protect you from now on, liebling.”

Newt tries to move away, but Grindelwald is stronger than him. Theseus screams as the dark lord kisses Newt’s forehead, making him feel tired and sleepy somehow.

No, this is not supposed to happen, it’s definitely not according to Albus’ plans, is it?


	44. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to request a prompt (if you're willing) that would take place a bit after the first movie where Newt personally interrogates Grindelwald while he's in MACUSA's custody and maybe seduces him (intentionally or otherwise) into revealing where Percival Graves is hidden. (Even if you dont decide to do this I'd like to thank you for all of your wonderful writing!)

“Are you sure about this, Madam President?” Newt says looking at the other aurors; no one seems willing to take his place.

“He hasn’t talked with anyone besides you, Mr. Scamander,” Picquery frowns. “No matter how many times we torture him, he just doesn’t say anything. We can try again, if you really don't–”

“I’ll do it!” Newt cuts her off; he can’t believe she can say something like that with such a neutral expression on her face. “Just please don’t torture him anymore.”

Picquery’s brows quirk up with a curious surprise.

“He’s a mass murderer, Mr. Scamander. Why do you care about him?”

“I just don’t like torture,” Newt narrows his eyes, Tina tries to stop him from walking into the interrogation room, but it’s too late. He’s made his decision. Besides, he needs to do it in order to save an innocent man from death. Graves is Theseus’ friend after all.

Newt takes a few steps forward, before the door closes itself behind him. In the room there’s nothing but a table and two chairs and Grindelwald is tied to one of them.

Newt sits in front of him and watches as Grindelwald looks up, completely exhausted.

There must be some kind of expression on Newt’s face at the moment, because the dark lord smiles; such a sad gesture reflected in his mismatched eyes.

“It’s fascinating how much you care about someone you just met, Newton,” Grindelwald comments; it’s the first time he has referred to him by his first name and Newt has the feeling that something has changed between them. “You cared about Credence too.”

He tries not to tear up at the mention of the boy, but he can’t help it. Grindelwald looks almost… worried about him.

“I don’t like people getting hurt.”

“Even me?” The dark lord leans closer, curious.

“Even you,” admits Newt. “I don’t agree with many things you do. But that doesn’t mean I want you to be tortured.”

Grindelwald’s lips quirk up at that, just a little, but it changes his expression completely.

“I don’t know why I’m even surprised,” he chuckles. “You really care about monsters, don’t you? And they care about you too. You’re like a magnet for broken things, aren’t you?”

Newt looks away, feeling shy out of the sudden.

“I saw you yesterday, taming something you called a Zouwu,” Grindelwald says, prompting Newt to turn his head up.

“I-I haven’t actually–And I don’t tame them.”

The dark lord chuckles, mismatch eyes sparkling with amusement.

“My bad. So what do you do then?”

“I earn their trust,” Newt corrects, feeling more confident now that they’re talking about magical creatures.

“Of course you do,” Grindelwald grins, staring at him with a weird expression on his face. “I’m curious, Newton. What would you do if Credence was alive and chose to come with me? Would you come with me as well? To take care of him of course, because he shouldn’t be left alone… that poor boy.”

Newt shakes his head, heart beating painfully in his chest.

“Credence is dea–”

“But if he wasn’t and if he wanted you to come with us, would you? Would you come with me?”

It’s not like a simple response will change a thing, right?

“Of course I would.”

Then, Newt remembers he should be asking about Graves instead of just waisting his time like that. He blushes, scolding himself.

“Where is Mr. Graves? Is he–”

“And I thought you had come to see me, you’re breaking my heart, Newton,” the dark lord laments, still looking quite amused at the way Newt’s blush spreads down his neck. “I’ll tell you where he is, if you promise me you’ll meet at  _Père_ _Lachaise_  in nine months.”

“But you’re… You’ll be sent to–”

“Then it’s certainly not a problem for you to promise something like that, is it?” Grindelwald smirks.

Newt feels like it’s some sort of trap, but he does anyway.

He promises and Grindelwald tells him the exact location of Percival Graves.

“I’ll see you again, liebling,” the dark lord says before Newt walks out of the room.


	45. Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe prompt? Newt is a touch Seer, a kinda rare subspecies of Seer, where he gets visions about objects and people that are certain to happen whenever he touches them. It’s why he is so adverse to touching anyone. And it doesn’t work on creatures, so he shows more physical affection towards them. Perhaps after being captured by some of Grindelwald’s men to be used, Grindelwald finds out and brings him to Nuremguard, in order to protect one of his own?

Newt is shaking, he’s curled up in the corner of the room with his case next to him. He’s not sure how Grindelwald’s men found out about his ability; he’s spent most of his life trying not to use it.

He’s terrified of it, he has been since he saw his parent’s death and couldn’t do anything to prevent it.

It’s terrible: to watch something horrible happening, to see suffering and pain and knowing he won’t be able to help.

But they have found him; Newt trembles as another one take his hand and places it over his face. Newt sobs and sees a light followed by a scream… that man’s scream and then the silence of death.

“What did you see, boy?” The wizard laughs, touching Newt’s chin to make him look up.

“Death,” he sobs. “You’re going to die.”

“You’re a fucking liar!”

Nobody likes to hear that and Newt definitely doesn’t want to see it.

The wizard points his wand at him while the others chuckle; they try to persuade him from hurting Newt, because they want to use him.

“We have no use of a liar,” the man spits.

Newt hugs his case close to his chest and this time he waits for a vision; but the only thing he sees is the case on a bed, completely safe.

The wizard doesn’t hurt him, he doesn’t kill him, because the dark lord walks into the room, livid.

“He’s a touch type of Seer,” they explain to him. “We wanted to use him, but he’s useless if he keeps lying to us; he’s constantly saying we’re going to die.”

Grindelwald smiles at them.

“He is right,” he whispers, before killing them all in the blink of an eye. A witch approaches him, trying not to step on the bodies. “Get them out of here, Rosier. I don’t want to see them anymore.”

Grindelwald stares at him then. There’s something like sorrow in his eyes; he gets even closer and when he kneels in front of Newt, the magizoologist recoils towards the wall behind him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he promises, Newt doesn’t believe him, but he can’t do anything about it. He’s tired, scared and can’t protect himself at the moment and he’s definitely not going to risk any of his creatures. “But I’m gonna carry you, is that okay?”

Newt doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t fight him off when he feels his arms around him, although he’s a little bit surprised that Grindelwald can lift him up like he weighed nothing.

He takes him to a beautiful bedroom and leaves him carefully on the bed.

“You should rest for now,” Grindelwald pushes away some of the curls that have fallen over his eyes. “I’d like to talk to you tomorrow about your visions. I’m a Seer too, although I don’t have to touch anyone to see, but I’m experienced and I can help you control it.”

Newt doesn’t say anything else that night, but he thinks about it… he considers it.

***

Grindelwald does help him; turns out Newt is able to touch things and people and block certain visions, if he really wants to.

The dark lord usually spends most of his day helping Newt to control his ability.

He also helps Newt to take care of his creatures and never gets angry when one of the Nifflers takes his watch or his favourite pen; Newt had predicted that would happen when Grindelwald encouraged him to touch the watch.

He smiles when something like that happens, takes back his stuff, but never hurts Newt’s creatures.

He also likes to kiss Newt’s forehead almost all the time and the magizoologist has gotten used to it.

“Now… You also can choose what you want to see of a person’s future; you’ll see every single vision like a picture, you just have to focus on the one you want to see,” Grindelwald says, offering his hand. “Try with me.”

Newt takes a deep breath, but takes Grindelwald’s hand anyway. He doesn’t like it; his near future is full of pain and sorrow, the images that are displayed in front of him are just Grindelwald looking at something with sadness… So Newt goes farther into the future and chooses one in which he’s grinning, completely happy.

He focuses on that one and sees Grindelwald kneeling in front of someone, grinning before kissing someone’s round belly.

And then Newt sees himself, he’s smiling too, running his fingers through Grindelwald’s hair while the dark lord keeps kissing his belly.

Newt jumps away from the dark lord, back in the present.

“What is it, Newton? Are you okay?” The dark lord tries to get closer, but Newt moves out of the way. “Please talk to me, liebling.”

Newt has never had a vision that didn’t turn out to be true, but he can’t… He’s not ready to–he can’t be with the dark lord anymore.

“I want to go,” he says. “I need to go home.”

Grindelwald freezes, face twisted in pain as his mismatched eyes stare at Newt’s.

“This is… This can be your–”

“It’s not. It can’t be my home. I want to go.”

Grindelwald nods; Newt tries not to look at him, he’s not used to seeing him so… devastated. But it’s not real, is it? Newt is just… Newt. He can’t be that important to him.

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”


	46. Seer part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindewald is confuse on why Newt left, but then get the same vision as Newt did.

Newton has always been beautiful, but he’s absolutely mesmerizing when he’s smiling down at Gellert, after the dark lord just kissed his round belly.

Gellert wants to stay in his vision, he wants Newton to stay with him and look back at him like he’s happy.

Newton is smiling and running his fingers through Gellert’s hair like he cares about the dark lord.

Their child; Gellert loves it already even though it doesn’t exist yet, he knows the future is fragile and it can be changed, but he wants it to be real this time.

When his Newton fades from view, when his smile vanishes, Gellert thinks about the real one, the same one that didn’t want to stay with him, that looked back like he was afraid.

It’s obvious Newton had a vision he didn’t like for some reason and Gellert is almost sure it was that one, which means he saw their future together and he didn’t want it.

He doesn’t want to be with Gellert. But the dark lord is not willing to give up on Newton just like that.

***

Gellert follows him; he always knows where he is because one of his men jobs is to take care of Newton whenever he is.

He looks at him from the shadows and smiles when Newton is smiling at one of his creatures, he worries when another beast growls at him, but it’s always temporary: they always end up loving Newton.

Like Gellert did. He fell in love with someone that doesn’t want him back.

“I know you are there,” Newton says. “Come out!”

And Gellert does.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve missed you.”

There’s a soft expression on Newton’s face that gives Gellert hope, enough to get even closer.

“You never told me. What did you see in that vision of yours?”

Newton blushes and Gellert can’t help but take his hands; he doesn’t push him away.

“I had the same vision,” the dark lord keeps going. “You were pregnant with our baby and you were so happy… You didn’t like that, did you?”

Newton shakes his head.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then… Why? Why you don’t want to be with me?” Gellert knows some of his pain must be showing on his face, because Newton takes a step closer and touches his cheek and the dark lord leans into that touch. He’s starving. “At least allow me to court you… and if you still don’t want me, then I’ll leave you alone.”

Not completely alone no, Gellert will always take care of him.

Newton smiles and he leans closer to give him a peck on the lips, a quick kiss that only leaves Gellert aching for more. For a moment he thinks that’s only a goodbye kiss…

“I’ve missed you too,” Newton confesses then and Gellert feels so hopeful he’s sure Rosier would say he was smiling like an idiot at the moment.

“Does that mean…?”

“Yes, you can court me.”


	47. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please give us more Death!Gelert and mortal!Newt au 🖤 that was so cute

Death watches as the mortal fades away; he’s exhausted, but trying as much as he can to keep the wampus warm in his arms. The poachers have disappeared after the Nundu got out of the man’s case and growled at them, but it was too late for the wizard, he had been hurt.

But it’s the right time…  _his_   _time_  and Gellert knows it; he doesn’t usually care about them, about mortals, he watches until it’s time to take them away.

“It’s okay, Nancy,” the wizard says to the Nundu, while he keeps stroking the wampus muzzle. “My brother will find you and take care of you. All of you.”

Gellert frowns and it surprises him how mad he’s at someone he hasn’t seen before, but he is mad at the man’s brother for not being there with him when he clearly needs him. It’s clearly that other wizard has no idea how to take care of his brother.

He’d do a better job, he knows… He’s sure of it.

Growling at himself for being weak, he starts looking into the man’s life to find out everything he can about him.

It seems Newton Scamander is a magnet for trouble. Gellert smiles fondly at all those memories he finds in Newton’s mind and then looks back at him; he has tears in eyes, concerned about his creatures.

Gellert huffs and kneels next to him; he kisses Newton’s forehead and brings him back to life even though that means Death is pushing that beautiful man away from him.

The Nundu recognizes his presence and knows is useless to attack him, although that doesn’t stop her from growling at him.

“Good girl,” mutters Gellert approvingly, glad that Newton’s creatures are so protective of him.

The magizoologist finally notices his presence too, his beautiful green eyes meet his. Somehow he realizes Gellert is taking care of him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, smiling and Gellert knows he’d give anything to see that more often. “Who are you?”

He shouldn’t… He shouldn’t get emotionally invested although it’s probably too late.

“Gellert Grindelwald.”

“I’m Newt Scamander,” he introduces himself, getting up.

Death shouldn’t fall in love. He shouldn’t care about mortals.

But Newton smiles so beautifully and Gellert is so weak he blushes to the tip of his ears when the magizoologist kisses his cheek to thank him.

Death shouldn’t fall in love… and yet he does.


	48. Dragons part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get more Newt with dragons and Grindelwald trying to woo him? I feel so bad for that poor man

Gellert tries to woo Newton with pretty stuff, but he finds out quickly it’s a mistake; Newton doesn’t care about things… He seems to appreciate the beauty of the jewelry the dark lord brings him, but he doesn’t use it, besides, it’s useless considering it doesn’t last long with the baby Nifflers around.

Newton likes flowers, especially blue ones; Gellert earns a smile when he gives him forget-me-nots, although the magizoologist still doesn’t trust him enough, because Rosier is the one that gets to weave the flowers into his hair.

At least Gellert can see the alluring result, because Newton walks around the castle like a forest nymph with a crown of flowers on his head, followed by three baby dragons that believe he’s their Mummy.

“You have to win the dragons over first, my lord,” Rosier advises one day, which makes it more difficult for him to feel jealous of her because she’s constantly trying to help.

So Gellert decides to do that, because it makes sense, besides, he’ll never get closer enough to Newton if the dragons are still mad at him.

He tries; he gets his fingers and clothes burned and bitten, but he’s patient, he brings them food and charms a couple of things so they can use them as toys.

And finally, they allow him to sit close to their Mummy on the floor; Newton’s amazed expression makes it all worth it.

“They like you…” He mumbles with a smile on his face. “They trust you!”

Gellert doesn’t know what to say to that, because he’s not used to have Newton’s undivided attention. Instead he hands him the food he brought his creatures.

Newton grins fondly at him, he leans forward and kisses his cheek and Gellert knows he has to go before he embarrasses himself, because he feels his face burning.

Gellert almost bumps into a wall on his way out, but he’s still grinning from ear to ear.


	49. Just be yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Obscurial or Credence was in Britain, and Gellert impersonated Theseus instead of Percival? Turns out Newt and Theseus have a loving relationship that makes Gellert fall in love with him even after they catch him

Newt doesn’t knock at the door, he storms into his brother’s office, smiling happily. He knows Theseus is not expecting to see him until next week, but Newt thought he could surprise him.

And judging by the expression on Theseus’ face Newt does surprise him. His brother is looking up at him from the documents on his desk like he’s never seen him before; his eyes roam all over Newt’s body before looking up at his face again.

“Hi, ‘Seus!” He grins and he thinks for a moment he hears Theseus gasp.

“Of course, my lovely little brother… Newton Scamander,” he mumbles, prompting the magizoologist to frown in confusion.

“Newton?”

“Sorry, Newt,” Theseus smiles again, although there’s something weird in the way he does that, Newt almost doesn’t recognize him.

Or maybe Theseus is just tired and Newt shouldn’t have come in the first place.

“I can… go if you–”

“No, it’s okay,” Theseus says, rising up from his seat to get closer to Newt.

The magizoologist beams and basically jumps forward to embrace his brother; Theseus seems to freeze in his arms and when Newt looks back at him, the magizoologist notices yet another odd expression on his face he doesn’t know how to describe.

“I just–it’s been a while since someone hugged me,” Theseus explains and Newt tries not to roll his eyes, because his brother has always been so overdramatic, Newt has just been gone for a couple of weeks.

He puts a hand on Newt’s waist, a little bit hesitant at first and with the other starts stroking Newt’s cheeks and the hair falling over his forehead.

Theseus looks fascinated and Newt chuckles.

“You’re so silly sometimes,” he comments and Theseus smiles back this time.

His brother pulls him close and starts nuzzling his curls.

“You’re so… exquisite.”

That definitely makes Newt roll his eyes.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my brother,” he giggles.

“Oh, believe me, that’s not the case at all.”

***

Newt decides to stay for a few days with his brother, although Theseus insists that he should stay for a month.

“You’ve no idea how… lonely I’ve been,” he tells him back in the house, pulling Newt over his lap, arms around the magizoologist’s middle.

If Theseus is really feeling like that, perhaps Newt should really consider the possibility of staying a little bit longer with him.

He rubs his nose against Theseus’ like he used to do when they were kids, giggling when his brother almost purrs at the contact; Theseus has always been touch starved.

Newt starts to think that perhaps Theseus has been under a lot of pressure lately, because he’s… just acting a little bit weird, nothing too out of the ordinary, but the way he looks at Newt in particular has changed.

Theseus stares at him and his eyes are so… intense, Newt feels flustered sometimes. Although it’s clear that his brother needs him, so Newt kisses him on the forehead and holds him tight and curls up next to him on the couch.

Theseus seems to enjoy that. Sometimes he follows Newt around the house until the magizoologist turns around to touch him.

He always leans into Newt’s touch.

But then one day, when the demiguise escapes from the case and ends up in the living room where Theseus is reading something… Newt notices the creature flinching away from his brother.

That’s when he knows something’s wrong.

“What is it?” Theseus says and Newt realizes that since he arrived he hasn’t called him  _little_   _one_ , not even once.

He’s been acting weird lately.

“I’m going to f-feed my creatures and–” but Newt doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because Theseus is already in front of him.

“I’m sorry, liebling,” the face that’s looking back at him it’s not Theseus’ anymore but Grindelwald’s. “I was going to tell you. I was tired of you not knowing who I was. I wanted to let you know whom you were kissing and hugging all this time.”

“Where is my brother? Is he–”

“Mr. Scamander is fine and he’ll still be fine if you do as I say, Newton.”

Newt nods, trying not to tear up or shiver. Grindelwald leans and kisses him on the neck.

“Good boy.”


	50. Vinda's blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so now I can't help but imagine Vinda no matter the fic, starts to see Newt like an innocent child that needs to be protected. Like, it doesn't even matter if he's been deaged or not, that's her son now. Like, she makes sure if he's remembered to eat, or makes sure he hasn't gotten hurt recently whenever she sees him. (Some of the other followers have a little joke that before Grindelwald asks Newt to marry him, he'll need to ask Vinda for her blessing.)

At first it confuses Newt (he doesn’t remember anything that happened when he was de-aged) but he gets used to it; he has experience with people being worried about him (Theseus is such a mother hen sometimes) besides, Vinda is really nice to him and she enjoys talking about magical creatures with him.

She always brings him food and Newt has absolutely no idea how, but she knows how to make his favourite tea and she even has learned all his creatures names.

And since Newt keeps referring to himself as Mummy of all the creatures he takes care of sometimes Vinda thinks of them as her grandchildren.

She makes sure he’s not hurt and if he is she scolds him for being too reckless and takes care of the wound even though Newt always assures her he can do it himself.

Gellert is very much jealous at least until he realizes Rosier’s love for Newton is the same the magizoologist feels for his creatures and tries not to get too irritated by the way she’s constantly running her fingers through his hair or laughing with him or just being near him.

Besides, it means he can truly trust Rosier with Newton because she would protect him with her life if necessary.

“He deserves the best,” she snaps at him one day, out of nowhere. “So if you’re not willing to give everything to him or if you’re not going to treat him with respect, kindness and love then don’t even bother. Do you hear me? Don’t even bother!”

It takes Gellert a while to figure out that she just gave him the shovel talk and he hasn’t even started to court Newton yet.

Then he curses when he realizes he has to win Rosier over first before he can even think about getting closer to Newton again.


	51. A lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same anon as with the dragons. I think WWI or even WWII would work as a angsty scenario of Theseus and Percival finding Newt badly injured on the battlefield. (Think Eomer finding Eowyn in RotK) Innocent Newt who was supposed to be safe at home. Maybe throw in some Grindelwald who heard a lot about a powerful wizard able to tame dragons who could be a major asset but who finds a beautiful and injured boy barely a man instead. He's so taken with him that he immediately agrees to save his life.

They will never make it on time; Gellert can see Graves and Scamander looking for Newton.

They will look for hours and hours, but they won’t find him.

Newton, the boy he has been looking for, the only dragon tamer in the world, a boy that’s just nineteen years old.

A boy with creamy skin and messy reddish hair that’s the most beautiful thing Gellert has ever seen in years.

Of course he’s going to keep him; he’s badly injured and needs someone to take care of him; Gellert chuckles, taking the boy in his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible.

He can  _see_  those men, hurt and tired; so desperate to find Newton… It’s a shame that they’ll never find him. But Gellert has just decided the boy is his and he’s not going to share.

***

His body hurts, all of it; Newt tries to move but he quickly realizes he’s not in the battlefield anymore, but a soft comfortable bed in a huge room he definitely doesn’t recognize.

He remembers the pain and sorrow he felt as the dragon he was riding fell to the ground and didn’t move afterwards, Linda, he had called her; the battle was lost, he knew Percival and Theseus were somewhere nearby, but he couldn’t see them, he couldn’t see anything… He yelled at the other dragons to go and then someone hit him with something, he wasn’t sure if it was a wizard or a muggle…

Groaning he tries again to get off the bed, but a hand pushes him gently back into it, startling him.

“I’m sorry, Newton, but you need to rest for a while. You were badly injured.”

Newt looks up, only to find mismatched eyes looking back at him. Now, he hasn’t seen Grindelwald face to face, but he has read his brother’s documents on him and he knows that man is a dark wizard, a dangerous one.

He recoils on the bed and Grindelwald makes a pained expression, before sighing.

“That’s not the way to treat the person who saved your life, Newton,” he smirks before kissing the boy’s hand, making him blush.

“Where’s Linda?” He asks, when the dark lord looks back in confusion at him, he adds: “My dragon?”

“I’m truly sorry, Newton.”

Newt tries not to sob, but the tears start falling from his eyes anyway; Grindelwald gets on the bed next to him and starts wiping them away.

“There were also two wizards with me–”

“All the men around you were dead, Newton. You were the only survivor,” he cuts him off. “One of them looked a little bit like you and the other… he had dark hair and…”

“Please stop, I don’t want to hear anything else,” he begs, sobbing uncontrollably. Grindelwald embraces him and Newt knows is wrong to seek comfort in someone like him, but he doesn’t want to feel alone, not right now.

He snuggles against him and Grindelwald kisses the top of his head, nuzzling his hair.

“It’s okay, beautiful. You’re not alone, you have me.”

Newt shouldn’t feel better after hearing those words, but he does; he’s warm again in his arms and he doesn’t want to go anywhere else.

“Can I stay with you? At least for a while?”

“Of course, beautiful. You can stay forever if you want to. I’ll take care of you.”


	52. A lie part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor newt! I love this hurt comfort grindelnewt and that gellert lies to him about Theseus and Percival just so he can keep him. Gosh, you just write such good stories it must be a blessing and a curse because this absolutely needs a sequel. Perhaps newt grows close to his savior and then he finds out that he was lied to...

Newt is not supposed to get out of Nurmengard, but Gellert is gone and he’s tired of just waiting for Gellert’s men to bring him magical creatures, he wants to help.

So he tells Vinda and the witch looks at him for a long couple of seconds, before caressing his cheek softly and sighing, defeated.

“Okay, but I’m coming with you and we’ll take some of boss’ men to keep an eye on you, okay?”

He’s 22 now and he still needs babysitters? But Newt shakes his head because that’s probably the best he can get right now.

“Also, it’s going to be quick. We’ll have to go back before it gets dark outside.”

“Fine.”

***

There’s no dragon being kept in that place; it’s a trap the aurors of Ministry of Magic and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement planned to capture some of Gellert’s followers.

Or at least that’s what one of Gellert’s men tell him before he gets attacked by an auror. Newt is confused; he’s not sure why the Ministry is hunting them down if the only thing they’re doing is trying to save magical creatures.

Newt wants to help Vinda, but she insisted he needed to get out of there and assured him she would follow him. Although Newt doesn’t want to leave her behind, she’s his friend, probably the only one (besides Gellert) he has made in Nurmengard.

A wizard stops him before he can get out of the bar; Newt’s ready to protect himself, but he stops cold when the man steps closer and Newt gets to see his face.

“Little one?” Theseus sobs, hands trembling.

Newt runs towards him and starts touching his face like he wants to make sure he’s there.

“I thought you were dead, ‘Seus!” He whispers, tearing up. Theseus chuckles and starts kissing him all over the face and even though it seems unbelievable, Newt is completely sure that is his brother.

Theseus pulls him closer; he’s shaking.

“Please don’t ever leave me again, little one,” he keeps sobbing and it’s Newt’s turn to kiss the tears away from his cheeks.

“I won’t,” but he thinks about Gellert for a moment. He remembers when he told him Theseus and Percival were dead. “And Percy?”

“He’s okay. He’s the Director of Magical Security now, he’s working for MACUSA.”

“But Gellert told me you were next to me on the ground, he thought you were–”

“Newt, we were looking for you everywhere,” Theseus kisses his forehead. “He lied to you, but that’s what he does, little one. He doesn’t care about anyone.”

Newt is devastated; he was lied to by someone he thought he knew, by someone he had learned to trust. He thought Gellert cared about him, he really did.

***

He gets to visit Vinda in one of the prison cells of the Ministry because he begs Theseus.

The witch smiles as soon as he sees him.

“Are you okay, Newton?” She looks worried and tries to reach out to him, but Theseus doesn’t let him get any closer. “Have they hurt you?’

"Am I not supposed to ask you that?” Newt says, lips quirking up a little bit. “I’m alright. I’m with Theseus now.”

Vinda glances at Theseus and then back at him and looks even relieved.

“I’m glad you have someone that cares about you,  _mon chaton_ ,” she smiles a little bit sad. “But I’ll miss you.”

“Why can’t you let her go, 'Seus?”

“She has committed multiple crimes, little one. And she was with Grindelwald’s followers.”

“I was with them too.”

“Yes, but that’s different,” Theseus says, taking him in his arms and pressing his lips against his forehead. “Because you’re the brother of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and I won’t let anyone put you in jail.”

Newt sighs, allowing his brother to hold him; he needs it, because his heart still aches for what Grindelwald did to him.

“Can we go to New York? I’d like to see Percy.”

“Of course, little one.”


	53. Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg Newt being friendly bcuz he’s taking after Queenie is so adorable. Now I kinda want to see something where Queenie actually *teaches* Newt to be “friendly” like she is. Bonus love if Newt ends up implementing the “friendly lessons” on Grindelwald! (Although more love is hard to imagine considering I already love literally everything you write with all my heart)

“Alright, Newt. We’ll start with your voice. People like when you to speak softly and kindly,” Queenie explains, walking around the living room. She seems really enthusiastic about teaching Newt how to be friendly.

_You’ll be lethal once I’m done with you, sweetie. You have so much potential_. She had said, although she assured him it was just an expression.

“Listen to this,” she instructs and makes something with her eyes while she says: “Good morning, Sir.”

It actually sounds more like a purr.

Newt nods and closes his eyes to repeat the scene in his mind.

“Oh! Here comes Teenie, try with her.”

The magizoologist opens his eyes and smiles at Tina, he’s glad it’s her because she’s his friend and Newt feels comfortable around her.

“Good morning, Tina,” he tries to make his voice softer and calm. He also tries to do that thing Queenie did with her eyes. It looked like blinking, but more… soft.

“Newt?” Tina blushes to the tip of her ears and the magizoologist feels like he failed somehow.

Queenie starts clapping though.

“That was excellent, sweetie! You have a gift…”

“What is going on here, Queenie?” Tina narrows her eyes at her sister.

“She’s teaching me how to be friendly!” Newt beams, but that only makes the auror even more irritated.

“Queenie!”

“It’s harmless, Tina! What’s the worst thing that could happen anyway?”

She looks at Newt’s excited expression and then sighs.

“You know what? I’m too busy to worry about this.”

And she storms away.

Queenie teaches him about facial expressions and the right way to touch people after that.

She tells him he’s doing great, although Newt’s not sure.

***

Grindelwald is probably the worst person to be friendly with, but Newt hasn’t seen people in a while (he’s been taking care of a family of hippogriffs in the wild) and he’s afraid of forgetting Queenie’s lessons if he doesn’t practice.

Besides, the dark lord has been following him for the last couple of weeks and hasn’t killed him yet which has to be a good sign.

He hopes.

“I’m so glad to see you again,  _Gellert_ ,” he purrs, batting his eyelashes as Queenie told him to.

Grindelwald freezes, looking momentarily surprised and flustered. Afraid of having screwed things up, Newt takes the dark lord’s hand and squeezes it.

He blushes, which confuses Newt a little bit, even though Queenie had explained to him that was definitely a good sign.

Grindelwald smiles and it takes Newt a while to get used to the dark lord looking at him with a fond expression on his face.

“Would you like to stay with me for a while?” Newt says, stroking Grindelwald’s cheek with his fingertips.

“I would rather stay with you forever,” Grindelwald whispers, before kissing Newt’s palm.

The thing is… Queenie didn’t prepare him for an answer like that.

He feels like he’s in trouble for some reason.


	54. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I've had this idea in my head for a while and I want to share it with you. Imagine Gellert having a vision where he sees Newt seriously injured and dying but it ends before Gellert figures out what happened/if he survives. Try as he might, he can't see anything else before or after that moment in his vision. Cue super protective Gellert who doesn't want to let Newt out of his sight for a even second, terrified that could die at any moment

Gellert really doesn’t care about Newton Scamander, he doesn’t. He ruined his plan in New York and tried to stop him in Paris.

Why would he care about him? He’s just a magizoologist, he loves all types of beasts and Gellert has seen him sing a song to a wampus cub like it’s his baby. And it’s definitely not adorable and Gellert didn’t spend the whole evening looking at him from afar, completely mesmerized.

He doesn’t really care about him. He just watches him sometimes and makes sure his followers kill every poacher that tries to hurt him.

Because Gellert has other plans for Newton, that’s the real reason.

But then he has one of the most horrible visions he’s ever had; Newton is lying over his own blood and he doesn’t open his eyes. The vision only last seconds and it drives him crazy; it doesn’t show him anything else and Gellert has no way of knowing when or how is going to happen.

So he panics and kidnaps the magizoologist to keep an eye on him at all times. He feels a little bit better to have him in Nurmengard. He doesn’t really care that Newton hates him if that means he’s not going to die.

Because Gellert has always lied to himself; of course he cares… He doesn’t even know how to live without him now.

So he just watches him as Newton feeds and takes care of his creatures while he tries to do his best to ignore Gellert. At first… Because Gellert starts helping him and bringing him more creatures until Newton sighs and begins to acknowledge his presence.

“Why do you keep me here?” He asks one day, just curious. “You haven’t tortured me yet.”

“I would never hurt you, liebling,” he says, looking so outraged at the thought that Newton can’t help but smile.

“Then why?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he admits and then blurts out the whole story; his horrible vision.

Newton just stares at him in shock for a couple of seconds before taking his face in his hands and kissing him on the lips.

Gellert practically moans before kissing back, starving.

The problem is that Newton is his only weakness and Gellert quickly learns that he can’t say no to him, even if it’s the thing Gellert swore he couldn’t allow him to do.

But he lets him go anyway.

***

So… Gellert was right, Newt thinks as he’s falling to the ground and his left side hurts. He’s starting to forget where he is which is definitely not a good sign at all.

One of the poachers finds him, probably the one that hurt him, but he doesn’t move, no, Newt sees a green light before the man falls to the ground and his vision turns dark.

When he starts waking up he hears someone mumbling something against his neck and then he feels lips on his skin, right before he realizes he’s lying on a bed.

He opens his eyes and sees familiar blond hair and that dark coat he always liked so much.

Gellert mismatched eyes look up at him like they’re in pain. Newt smiles and starts running his fingers through his hair.

“My creatures?”

“They’re safe and perfectly fine. I already fed them,” the dark lord mumbles and Newt kisses the tip of his nose, making him blush. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I don’t want to go through this ever again.”

Newt recognizes the panic in his voice and he knows he’s going to something only a silly dark lord like him would do…

“You’re going to live in Nurmengard from now on and…”

“Gellert–”

“… when you have to go on one of your trips I’m going to go with you, to make sure you’re fine,” the wizard says, determined. Arms around Newt’s waist to pull him close.

Actually, that doesn’t sound bad at all, because despite of his better judgement, Newt has fallen in love with that silly dark lord of his and he’d love to share a little bit of what he does with him.

“I like the idea,” he approves and Gellert kisses his cheek.

“No one is ever going to hurt you again, liebling.”


	55. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea that has been plaguing me that I hope you like: Grindlewald casts a curse on Newt where Newt gets sick if he travels away from Grindlewald and the only way to truly break the curse is if both the caster and the victim stop loving each other.

Newt doesn’t notice until he comes back to England and he starts feeling dizzy and weak; Grindelwald must’ve cursed him in some way. He’s going to die, most likely.

Or maybe this is something else? Perhaps it’s just a way to force Newt to make a deal with him? The magizoologist truly hopes so because he cannot leave his creatures, some of them still need him.

Although he feels a little bit betrayed and hurt, which is completely ridiculous because he should’ve known it didn’t actually mean anything all those times Grindelwald helped him save magical creatures. He’s a dark lord, why would he care about Newt?

Newt tracks him down, but by the time he arrives to Paris he’s too tired to keep moving and he falls on the ground, in the middle of the street and the last thing he sees is a woman with a grey hat asking if he’s hurt in French while the Niffler curls up next to him, worried.

Everything’s different when he wakes up; he’s feeling a lot better, he’s comfortable on a bed and someone is wrapped around him.

Grindelwald is pressing kisses against his neck and Newt feels warm tears over his skin. It’s confusing and overwhelming at the same time.

He pushes him away, even though he was really enjoyed being kissed like that.

“What did you do to me?” He demands, irritated, he should be angry and yet he’s not, just a little bit upset.

“I’m so sorry, liebling,” Grindelwald mutters, looking like he means it. “I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you loved me back. But I’m glad you do, I’m glad to know you're–”

“I don’t love you!” Newt squeaks, realizing he’s panicking. His cheeks are burning and his heart is beating like crazy inside his chest.

Grindelwald kisses his curls, gently. The gesture is so sweet it melts Newt’s heart, despite of the circumstances.

Maybe he’s a little bit in love.

“You’ll get sick every time you travel to another country, if you’re far from me,” he says, pain written over his face. “I’m sorry. I was desperate and tired of watching you walking away every time. I did it because I thought it couldn’t work, because I was sure you didn’t feel the same. But you do, you love me.”

Newt shakes his head, narrowing his eyes.

“Lift the curse now,” he huffs.

“I can’t, it’ll disappear only if we stop loving each other,” Grindelwald whispers sweetly against his hair, stroking Newt’s back. “And I don’t want you to stop loving me, Newton. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll help you save magical creatures, I’ll travel with you if you need to go to another country… But please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Newt sighs, feeling defeated. He’s right… But Newt is not ready to admit he loves the dark lord. Although Grindelwald probably doesn’t need an admission, he already knows.

“Would you give me a chance to make you happy?”

Newt holds back a fond smile, but nods, finally giving in and rubbing his nose against Grindelwald’s.

“Yes,” his answer is sincere, even though he doesn’t have a choice.


	56. Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about what Newt's Animagus form would be, and I'm torn between Unicorn (cause beautiful and pure and good) or phoenix (same).

Nobody knows Newt is an animagus, not even his brother Theseus has any idea of this. It took months for him to do the potion correctly and another couple for him to be prepared to drink it.

He didn’t want to become stronger or acquire another ability, he just wanted to understand better his creatures and to spend time with them in a way he never could.

And he definitely didn’t expect to turn into an unicorn.

But he liked it.

He enjoys it now that he has gotten used to it; he can run along with his creatures and even though it confuses them they’ve learned to recognize Newt even in that form.

Newt usually picks lonely places to change because he hasn’t actually told anyone yet; he knows he should tell Theseus about it, but he’s scared because his brother will take him to the Ministry of Magic to be registered and he’s not sure if he wants them to keep track of him.

So he hides and spends time with different kinds of creatures in his unicorn form, which has helped him a lot to observe beasts and add a few notes to his book.

He forgets about Grindelwald though; it’s been almost a year since New York and the dark lord has apparated a couple of times just to save Newt from pissed poachers or to help him save magical creatures. It confuses him and yet he has never mentioned a thing to Theseus about it.

And one day he stops seeing him and Newt thinks the man finally got tired of it and because of that he becomes more careless; during a long trip to Spain, the magizoologist finally decides to change, but makes the mistake of not listening to Pickett’s warnings; he’s to excited to see the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

And it’s really too late when Grindelwald steps into the light and smirks mischievously at the beautiful unicorn in front of him.

“An unicorn,” Grindelwald observes, fascinated. “I can see why, actually. You’re breathtaking, pure and people often underestimate you because they’re too distracted by your beauty.”

The dark lord takes a step closer, but the unicorn moves away, the rejection seems to affect Grindelwald a little bit.

“You’re full of surprises, Newton,” the dark lord whispers. “Can I please see you again?”

The unicorn huffs, but he goes back to his human form. Newt knows he has no other choice.

This time he doesn’t move when Grindelwald strokes his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” he kisses his hand. “I won’t tell anyone. But I’d like to see you again. Please, liebling.”

Newt nods, wondering what by Merlin’s beard Grindelwald wants from him.


	57. Seducer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do Seducer!Newt agreeing with Gellert's ideals and morals but when Gellert asks him to join, he's like "give me the world and im yours". Then years later (or months cos Gellert is smitten), Gellert has taken over the world and they make on last ditch attempt to overthrow Gellert.when everyone chained, He walks to Newt and releases the chains. In which Newt then strokes a finger down his torso and bites his lip enticingly, it ends with gellert growling and kissing him.

Newt is tired. He’s absolutely exhausted of having to beg for someone (anyone) to believe in him. His parents never did; her mother never cared about any other creature that wasn’t an hippogriff because the other weren’t “beautiful enough.” His father told Newt he should be more “like Theseus” because he was the one with a bright future ahead and “nobody takes seriously a man that is constantly talking about beasts anyway.”

Theseus cares about him, but he’s worried about what Newt is doing because he could get hurt. He never tries to do anything to help him with his creatures or talk with the Minister about it.

Newt knows Theseus hopes he gets over it; he truly believes the creatures Newt works with are dangerous and the magizoologist knows if he comes back with a wound Theseus will kill the beast responsible in the blink of an eye, without hesitation.

Tina and Percival give him permits and help Newt sometimes if they’re not too busy, but just because Newt’s begs them to. They don’t understand creatures like he does and they certainly don’t care about them.

He has to learn to be persuasive in order to get help or save a magical creature from death. And he learns pretty interesting things while he tries to save them; he realizes people consider him pretty, enough for them to listen to him and help. He just has to smile and bat his eyelashes and he can get a favor or two in return.

He becomes good at it; sometimes he uses it on his friends and feels guilty, but he has to, otherwise they wouldn’t do anything. Because Newt is aware that as soon as he goes away, they all forget about magical creatures.

Sometimes it’s too much, because he’s just one person and one person can’t do much about it. And he cries every time his strength is not enough and another creature dies in his hands.

MACUSA and the Ministry don’t care too much about those types of criminals, they focus on dark wizards or thieves or anyone but poachers and they are out there, enjoying what they do, mistreating and abusing creatures because wizards don’t care enough.

“You can’t go against the system, little one,” Theseus tells him sometimes, right after giving him another permit, telling him he should work for him instead. He gives him a kiss on the cheek right before Newt storms away, always frustrated and tired.

He starts to get help though; the dark lord appears every time Newt is outnumbered or when it’s too much for him to handle. Newt thanks him the first time.

The second time he gets Grindelwald inside his case and patches him up because it’s the least he can do. And he notices the fondly way he stares at him, or the glimmer in his eyes whenever Newt beams at him.

So Newt starts to flirt; it’s addictive because it’s not like when he does it with other people, Grindelwald just needs a caress on the cheek to bring Newt anything he wants. Sitting on his lap earns him a Thunderbird that Gellert rescues just for the magizoologist.

After the first kiss on the cheek all of Gellert’s followers start saving magical creatures.

But the game is dangerous because he likes it and he likes Gellert and he definitely wants more.

Gellert’s ideas begin to sound really great in Newt’s ears.

“Join me,” the dark lord takes him in his arms and Newt just smirks back at him, even though deep down he’s still not sure, because there’s no coming back from that.

He wants for his creatures to be safe… And while Gellert has helped him a lot, now it’s not enough for Newt.

He leans forward, until his lips are almost touching Gellert’s and he enjoys the way those mismatched eyes look back in awe at him.

“Give me the world and I’m yours,” he whispers and Gellert chuckles, absolutely delighted.

“I knew you were the one,” he says back, but then he leaves and Newt doesn’t see him again… in months.

At first he thinks he got tired of him and Newt feels hurt, but his followers keep helping him whenever he’s in trouble.

But it happens, the world quickly falls in Gellert’s hands and the Ministry and MACUSA try one more time to stop him, but he’s too powerful and there are so many wizards and witches on his side now.

He tries to rescue his friends, but gets captured instead, he doesn’t know what to expect until they all are taken before Gellert and the dark lord almost kills the poor man that dared to put chains on Newt’s beautiful wrists.

Gellert kisses his wrists and hands as soon as the chains vanish and Newt knows that all his friends, kneeling on the ground, are watching in horror as Newt puts his arms around the dark lord’s neck and smiles at him. But he doesn’t care what anyone thinks anymore.

Now he can change things… They can change anything they want.

He bites his bottom lip and Gellert almost moans in anticipation, looking at Newt with hunger. He leans, desperate, and kisses the magizoologist roughly, like he’s devouring him.

Newt loves it.

“Now I can give you the world, liebling,” Gellert gasps, lips brushing Newt’s with each word. “What do you say now?”

“I’m yours.”


	58. Breathing is good and Newt is even better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grueling week back to college - many conflicts with a dance I’m composing and show week is soon. I’m just tired and frustrated. Hopeful. I hope something good is created - I spent 10+ hours in studio (I’m not admitting how many actually) just this past two days to just finish it off. All this to say is that I love your writing and like so many people find it a balm. Take care of yourself, but maybe Grindelnewt with Hurt/Comfort? Anything you want. Breathing is good and Newt is even better.

_Breathing is good and Newton is even better._

Gellert doesn’t remember exactly how that ended up deep in his mind, stuck in such a way that now he knows he won’t be able to get rid of it. Well… it’s not like he wants to anyway, but he knows it’s dangerous.

How did it start? He’s not sure, but he knows something weird happened inside of him the first night he saw him again after New York. Newton was in a forest, next to him there was his case, open. He was outside, talking to his demiguise like a… Mummy would do with his kid and patching it up.

Gellert was offended, how could he hurt someone like that. No, he couldn’t and it was absolutely frustrating. But instead of walking away like he should, he chased after him, he followed him everywhere and felt very much impressed the first time he saw him interacting with dragons, creatures that could kill him in the blink of an eye, purring like kittens at Newton’s feet.

Now things have changed a little bit, now he no longer stays in the shadows, now he helps the magizoologist and purrs in delight when he gets the glimpse of a smile in response.

It’s completely ridiculous… But Gellert can’t stop, he needs Newton, he needs to be sure he’s okay and happy.

One day he gets hurt and Newton saves his life and he’s completely amazing while he does it; Gellert watches him as he descends from the sky, riding a thestral and obliviating all the poachers in his way.

Gellert would have handled things a little bit… different. He’s still bleeding too much so he misses quite a few moments and just wakes up in Newton’s house.

He’s been following him enough to know where his magizoologist lives. He notices the scar on his left side and how it well has been taken care of, although it still hurts and he feels a little bit tired.

Gellert also has difficulty breathing but it’s okay because Newton is there; he’s humming a song, with his back on him because he’s busy making tea. He’s also talking with the bowtruckle on his shoulder in whispers and Gellert realizes it’s because Newton doesn’t want to wake him up.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Newton smiles and Gellert Grindelwald, the most feared dark wizard, smiles like an idiot in return. “Here, drink this.”

He sits next to him on the bed, touches his forehead and his cheek and Gellert leans into the touch like a needy cat.

He drinks the tea without hesitation, even though he’s a dark lord and there are many people after him, trying to hurt him. It would be pretty easy for Newton to kill him actually, because Gellert would do anything for him.

“You shouldn’t have showed up at all,” the magizoologist says then. “I got it under control.”

Gellert chuckles; Newton doesn’t know he wouldn’t allow anyone to speak to him like that, but this is Newton, his magizoologist.

“I could see that.”

“Thanks for doing it anyway, I know you were trying to help me,” Newton mumbles, kissing him on the cheek.

Oh, that’s definitely a lot better than breathing. Gellert would love for Newton to take all his breath away with a delicious kiss on the lips.

No, it can’t be now. They’re not there yet. But they will, Gellert will make sure of it.

It can’t be that hard to court Newton.

“I didn’t know you liked magical creatures that much,” the magizoologist comments, before getting up.

Gellert groans in frustration. Maybe it will take him a little bit longer than expected.


	59. Dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could please do one with Dark!Newt that was on Grindelwalds side Post FBAWTFT and he was acting as a spy for Grindelwald. So when Grindelwald tells him to cross the blue fire, he does. And the others are betrayed. Take me on a feels trip but make me agree with Newts descision. Please

It hurts to do this to Theseus because he was the only one who was there for him when the government decided to cancel the project with the dragons.

The Ministry of Magic has no compassion for anything that is not directly related to them.

Newt almost jumped at his superior officer’s throat that day, but Theseus embraced him and tried to calm him down while the dragons were being killed in front of him. They didn’t put any resistance because Newt was close and they trusted him…

They trusted him and that trust was used to kill them all.

His heart still breaks every time he remembers how much he screamed and begged and cried in Theseus’s arms.

He knows they couldn’t do anything then and Theseus stopped him because he didn’t want the soldiers to hurt him too. He gets it. And he’d like for Theseus to understand that he’s not doing this to go against him, no, he truly loves his brother, but never liked the Ministry.

And Gellert came to him when he needed him the most, he came and promised him a world where his creatures would be safe and the dark lord has been helping him save magical creatures ever since.

Gellert has killed so many poachers and Newt cannot say he feels sorry for them, because every time compassion tries to appear in his heart, his mind brings him back to that terrible moment years ago. No, he has no compassion left for men anymore.

“Come to me, darling. I’ve missed you so much,” Gellert says reaching out and Newt can see the confusion and surprise in everyone’s faces, because they still have no idea to whom he’s talking to.

Newt turns around, kisses his brother’s forehead, probably for the last time.

“I wish you joined me, I wish you could come with me,” he whispers to a very confused Theseus, before looking at Gellert and crossing the blue fire.

The dark lord takes his hand and pulls him into his arms.

“Finally, liebling,” Gellert purrs. “I want you to be by my side from now on.”

Newt smiles and he doesn’t look back because he knows Tina and Jacob must be horrified and hurt. Although he worries the most about Theseus, because he has always been with him.

“I’m sorry, ‘Seus,” he mumbles while Gellert keeps kissing him on the neck.

“Artemis?”

It’s too late, by the time Theseus whispers his name, Newt is gone.


	60. Comunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you remember that one prompt where Newt could speak different languages from his travels? Well, here's a grindelnewt prompt based off of that. Grindelwald likes to call Newt nicknames in German, like liebling and schatzi. (Schatzi means treasure.) He also like to say things like "I love you" and other romantic phrases in German as well. So one day while cuddling or something Gellert says something in German and Newt replies back in German much to Gellert's surprise and honest excitement.

The first time Gellert calls him  _Liebling_ , he leans to kiss him on the neck and Newton blushes to the tip of his ears, surprised. Of course, the dark lord assumes the reaction is due to the kiss and not the word itself.

That time he decides to walk away, because Newton doesn’t understand yet the real reason why Gellert is helping him.

_Schatz._ He blurts out the word while he’s holding Newton in his arms, shaking at the sight of blood all over him. The magizoologist blinks his eyes open and moves out of his reach, assuring him he’s okay. But he doesn’t let the dark lord near him again, because he notices the dead bodies around them.

It hurts to be rejected, but Gellert doesn’t regret killing them; they had hurt his Newton and he has no mercy on people that touch what is his.

When he mumbles  _Süsser_  Newton smiles shyly, but that’s probably because Gellert is hugging him from behind and has just helped him save a thestral.

He doesn’t pay too much attention to all those times Newton blushes when Gellert calls him  _Liebling_  or just dismisses them in order to focus on what he’s going to do to court that oblivious, beautiful creature.

He doesn’t realize it until he’s finally cuddling for the first time with Newt on his bed in Nurmengard and Gellert is just enjoying the warmth and the sweetness of Newt’s scent.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he whispers over and over, before telling him in German how beautiful he is and how much he’d like to keep him by his side forever to help him, to make a better world for him and his creatures.

The dark lord also confesses how scared he was when he realized he loved him, how vulnerable and yet strong his love for him made him feel.

Then Newton turns around with tears in his eyes and his lips quirk upwards with the most beautiful smile Gellert has ever seen.

“ _Ich liebe dich auch_ ,” Newton whispers back and Gellert wants to drown in those words. And suddenly all of the magizoologist’s reactions make so much sense.

“ _Mein Liebling_ ,” he grins from ear to ear, before kissing Newton, purring in delight as his magizoologist kisses him back.


	61. Seer part III

Newt sometimes struggles with his visions, especially when he touches the ground and sees a creature getting hurt; he can’t keep blocking bad images if he really wants to use his gift to save magical creatures.

But he has Gellert now, the dark lord is with him most of the time. When he’s in distress because of a bad vision the dark lord holds him in his arms and assures him they will be able to save his creatures.

And he keeps teaching him how to deal with them: bad and good visions could be overwhelming sometimes. Gellert has had those as well, but if they’re bad he makes sure they never happen and if they’re good he does anything to help them come true.

The courtship goes absolutely great actually; Gellert brings him all kinds of blue flowers, he also takes him out to dinner and helps him save and take care of magical creatures.

“I had a vision that you kissed me, Newton,” Gellert purrs against his ear, making him chuckle.

“Really?”

“Yes,” he nuzzles his neck, pushing him further on the couch.

Newt looks back at him, trying not to smile and takes Gellert’s face in his hands before kissing him on the forehead, he giggles when his boyfriend rolls his eyes.

“It was definitely not a kiss on the forehead, liebling.”

“No?” Newt tries to appear innocent, but he knows Gellert can see the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “Where, then?”

“Lips,” the dark lord purrs, looking back at him completely mesmerized.

Newt leans again to press his lips against Gellert’s and the wizard kisses back like he’s been starving.

Now that they share a bed is really difficult to focus once they start kissing each other like that; it usually ends up with Newt pressed under Gellert while the dark lord bites and kisses his neck possessively, usually after making him scream in pleasure.

And that has increased Newt’s visions and he has started to like them, to wait for them every time he touches Gellert; now he not only sees himself pregnant, he sees a beautiful baby in his arms, a little girl with mismatched eyes and reddish hair.

He wants that for his future.

Newt pushes Gellert away and caresses his cheek when he sees him looking confused and a little bit hurt.

“What is it, liebling?”

“I wanted to tell you something,” he mumbles, a little bit nervous. “I’ve been making a potion to… get pregnant. And I’d like to take it if that’s okay with you?”

Newt had never seen Gellert smile like that. He starts kissing him all over the face.

“It’s more than okay, liebling. Our daughter will be so beautiful,” he whispers against his skin.

“Have you seen her too?”

“Of course I have and she’s perfect.”

Newt doesn’t realize he’s crying until Gellert starts kissing the tears away.

He’s just so happy.


	62. Obscurial Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of credence being the obscurial newt is. And grindelwald starts to fall for him (even when he thinks he's a squib) and then the whole train station thing happens but gellert Is able to get away with newt and escape

“It’s okay, Newton. Everything is going to be fine, even if you don’t find the obscurial for me,” Mr. Graves mumbles, but he’s shaking with anger, which makes Newt recoil against the wall, trapping himself.

“Are you mad at me?” Newt is so used to people being angry with him that he can’t think of another reason for Graves’s anger.

The man… The wizard blinks in confusion and takes Newt’s injured hand in his and kisses it, to the redhead’s shock.

“I’m mad at the person who did this to you,” Graves snarls and it’s such a weird contrast between his furious expression and the gentle, tender way he’s holding Newt’s hand to heal it. He looks like he’s having an internal battle with himself and after a couple of seconds he sighs. “You know what? I can look for the obscurial another time; I’ve decided to take you with me right now…”

Newt shakes his head.

“No, let me help you, Mr. Graves!” Graves grimaces at the mention of his own name, but Newt doesn’t have time to find out what’s wrong. “We need to help this person, I think I can find them!”

“Newton, at least let me tell you–”

But they hear footsteps and Newt basically flees from there before someone sees them.

***

It starts bothering him, the fact that his Newton keeps calling him “Graves” all the time, Gellert is desperate to show him his true face so those beautiful smiles at directed at him and not anyone else.

It’s ridiculous and it would ruin his plan and yet Gellert decides that he’s going to look for Newton that night and take him with him. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t find the obscurial.

But something happens; that stupid auror… Tina Goldstein starts getting in his way and begins to talk to his Newton and tell him he shouldn’t trust him.

Goldstein seems to know; she found out about him and it’s probably her sister’s fault.

He cannot lose Newton.

***

“Don’t listen to him!” The stupid Goldstein girl tells Newton, who has turned into his obscurus form.

Who would’ve thought that everything Gellert needed was right before his eyes. But it’s okay… Once he gets his hands on him it’ll get better, he’s going to take care of him.

Newton is never going to leave his side.

The train station is empty, except for the Goldstein girl, Newton and himself, he needs to act quickly before the other aurors arrive, because if they do, it’ll get ugly and Gellert doesn’t want his boy to be scared of him.

“She’ll be fine, Newton, if you come with me. Everything’s going to be fine and I promise I’ll take care of you, Liebling. You’ll never be alone again,” he mumbles and doesn’t care about the woman behind him and allows Newton to see his real form. Goldstein gasps. “See? This is the real me. I’m showing you this because I trust you, my darling.”

Goldstein’s lips part, but Gellert casts a silencing spell on her.

The obscurus starts to calm down and getting back together, until Gellert can see Newton’s beautiful face again.

He kneels before him and almost purrs when Newton’s warm fingers start touching his face, curious.

“Is this your real face?”

“Yes, Liebling. My name is Gellert Grindelwald,” he takes Newton’s hand and starts kissing his fingers, one by one until that pretty face turns bright red.

“Why were you hiding?”

“Because people like her just want to destroy wizards like me, like us, my darling. But you’ll be fine. I’ll take care of you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, my love… my life,” Gellert purrs, taking Newton in his arms, kissing every inch of his face before apparating away with him.

His Newton.


	63. Just be yourself part II

Grindelwald is curled up against Newt; his face is buried in the soft curve of his neck while he keeps his hands on Newt’s waist to pull him closer to his body.

Newt expects pain and torture, not that thing Grindelwald is doing he doesn’t understand, he’s still acting like he did when he looked like Theseus and the magizoologist thought it was just because he was pretending to be someone else.

“You’re so beautiful, liebling. So pretty sometimes it hurts me to see you,” Grindelwald mumbles kissing Newt’s cheek, making him blush despite of the circumstances.

Looking at the dark lord practically snuggling against him, Newt decides to run his fingers through his blond hair. The dark wizard almost melts under the touch, purring like a needy cat and then it occurs to Newt that his brother is not the only man that is touch starved.

“I want to see my brother,” he mumbles, moving away his hand and watching as Grindelwald groans like he’s in pain.

“Newton, darling you must under–”

“I want to see him now,” he rises from the couch he was trapped and the dark lord tries to reach out to him immediately, but Newt keeps stepping away.

He’s keeping his brother in a box inside the basement; the thing is enchanted for a couple of people to get inside, but it’s still a dark and horrible place to keep a person in.

Newt can’t hold back his sob when he sees his brother on the ground, hurt and weak… Although he’s always ready to fight, judging by the way he reacts to the sound, almost jumping at Newt’s footsteps.

“I had to keep him under control,” Grindelwald says, almost like he’s trying to excuse himself and Newt doesn’t understand why he keeps pretending, it’s not like he cares about what Newt thinks anyway.

“Hey, ‘Seus,” Newt kneels in front of him, ignoring Grindelwald. “It’s me.”

“Little one?” Theseus can barely open his eyes, but it’s enough to recognize his brother. There’s a smile on his face as soon as he looks at Newt in the eye, but it vanishes quickly when he remembers where they are. “Newt? What are you doing here? Did he hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Newt smiles, caressing Theseus’s face. “Now, please stay still… I’m gonna patch you up.”

Grindelwald is still there, in the corner of the room and when Theseus sees him, he can’t stop himself from trying to stand between the dark lord and Newt. The magizoologist tries to calm him down, because Theseus is too weak to move yet.

Newt stays next to him, whispering softly that everything is going to be fine and assuring him Grindelwald is not going to hurt him, until Theseus finally relaxes enough for Newt to start patching him up.

He kisses his cheeks while he keeps applying the solution he just made all over his wounds, trying not to sob as he does it.

“It’s okay, 'Seus. It’s fine,” he says as he watches Theseus closing his eyes until he falls asleep in his arms.

When Newt is with Grindelwald he starts begging him to let his brother go, he promises to stay and never try to escape, but the dark lord refuses to free Theseus.

“If I let him go, he’ll try to take you away from me. He will not rest until he finds you, liebling. And I cannot let that happen,” Grindelwald says, looking at Newt almost with regret, especially when he tries to get closer to the magizoologist and he just walks away.

The dark lord is possessive and he doesn’t allow Newt to spend much time with his brother, always telling Newt that he also needs to keep him company.

He follows Newt everywhere, until the magizoologist surrenders and agrees to let Grindelwald cuddle up with him on the bed.

“There is another option, darling,” Grindelwald whispers against his curls, kissing the back of his head repeatedly. “If you really want me to let your brother go.”

“Please…”

“I can make him forget about you and once there’s nothing left of you in his mind, I’ll let him go, I swear.”

Newt’s first reaction is to say 'No’ but he stops himself before doing it. Theseus is still weak and now that he knows Newt is with Grindelwald too, he’ll try to get out, which is just going to get him killed. And Newt has no idea how to get both of them out without risking Theseus’s life.

At least he’ll be free.

“Alright.”

The last day, Grindelwald lets Newt to spend more time with his brother. And Newt holds back all the tears and guilt and pain in order to hug Theseus tight and kiss his forehead.

“I love you, 'Seus.”

“I love you, too, little one,” Theseus mumbles against Newt’s cheek. “We’re going to get out of here, I promise.”

Newt smiles and nods even though he wants nothing more than to cry.


	64. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words- Newt in heels. Thank you 👌

Grindelwald’s followers pretend they don’t hear him, even though they’re just a few feet from them. It’s also difficult not to look at Newt, but they try, even though Newt’s wearing one of those oversized, ugly sweaters of that British auror of his, that look heavenly on him.

They also pretend not to notice those beautiful stockings and the heels Vinda gave him, because she’s mischievous and wants everyone to suffer.

Newt is in the middle of the office, blushing deliciously because he didn’t know that room was occupied and he just walked in with those long legs of his, that look even longer with the heels.

And Grindelwald, who has been trying to convince everyone that he doesn’t care about the magizoologist, that he kidnapped him because he’s a threat to his plans, but melts just at the sight of him and tries to give him absolutely anything he wants; freezes the moment he sees him.

Vinda is trying to hide her smug smirk, but it’s impossible, luckily for her the dark lord is pretty much distracted at the moment.

“Oh, please step on me,” Grindelwald moans, so focused on Newt’s pretty legs and his thighs, completely covered in freckles that he doesn’t realize that he has said that out loud.

But Newt, oblivious, precious Newt tilts his head in confusion.

“Why would you want me to step on you? Wouldn’t that be painful?” Newt asks, confused.

And Grindelwald, one of the most terrifying and powerful wizards in the world, turns completely red, while his followers just watch, trying not to say anything.

“I don’t know what are you talking about, I’m busy Newton,” he mumbles, looking at his desk.

The magizoologist nods, whispers an apology and walks away, Grindelwald’s followers can’t help but to stare at those legs as he goes, but they turn their heads away when they hear a growl.

“What are you looking at?” The dark lord bares his teeth at them. “I don’t want you to look at him, is that clear?”

“Of course, my lord.”

Grindelwald keeps saying he doesn’t care and that Newt’s beauty doesn’t affect him and yet he starts bringing all kinds of beautiful heels as gifts for the magizoologist.

Nobody dares to comment on it.


	65. Omega!Gellert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Gellert and (oblivious) Alpha!Newt where Gellert has to walk his mate through how to complete a bond, bonus is Newt messes up with something or is sheepish about biting him because “won’t that hurt?” Of course, Gellert doesn’t mind at all because he’s completely smitten for him.

Grindelwald chose him as mate and Newt is still not sure why, but he promises he won’t hurt anybody if Newt agreed to go with him to Nurmengard and be his alpha.

It’s weird… to have an omega so willing to mate with him, because his father always told him he was never going to have an omega because he was a soft, gentle alpha and nobody liked an alpha like that. Theseus always insisted it didn’t matter, but Newt knew he loved him so much to be objective.

Oh… Theseus, he was devastated when Newt crossed the circle of fire, calling so many times Newt’s name and the alpha forced himself not to look back, even though it broke his heart.

Perhaps another alpha would’ve reacted differently, they would’ve resisted or tried to fight Grindelwald, but not Newt. Newt doesn’t like violence and he’ll gladly avoid it if he has the chance.

He’s not like other alphas and his father assured him he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

And yet he has a lapful of omega.

Grindelwald smells even better than he did a couple of days ago and Newt just can’t explain why, but the dark lord leans forward and Newt almost purrs.

“My heat is getting closer,” he smirks. “Which means we’re going to have fun in a couple of days, Liebling.”

Something primal inside Newt awakes at the mention of heat and he puts his hands on Grindelwald’s hips without even knowing what he’s doing.

“That’s it, Newton,” Grindelwald purrs. “I want you to fill me with pups, lots of them.”

Newt wants kids, he has always wanted them, but had got used to the idea that he’d never have them. And now that someone is offering them to him… it makes him feel completely happy.

The grip on Grindelwald’s hips tightness and he pulls him closer, making the omega chuckle.

The dark lord leans to kiss Newt and the magizoologist can’t help but kiss back, enjoying the sensation, enjoying having Grindelwald on his lap.

“Bite me.”

“But I–I thought it was less painful if I do it while I…” Newt blushes and can’t even finish the sentence.

“Oh, definitely, my love,” Grindelwald smiles fondly at him, stroking his curls. “And I appreciate your concern, but I need you to mark me now. I can’t wait to smell like you.”

His inner alpha likes that, so much he starts nuzzling Grindelwald’s neck and licking the spot he’s going to mark.

“Yes, Newton… please, just–”

But Newt hesitates.

“Are you sure? Why would you want to be bonded to me?”

Grindelwald rolls his eyes, presses his forehead against Newt’s and whispers.

“Because I’m in love with you. Now, please… bite me.”

Newt stares at him, shocked and then recovers enough to grab Grindelwald by his hair and pull to expose his pale neck.

He sinks his teeth in, making Grindelwald gasp, but just for a second, because once the connection is established, the omega starts to moan and Newt feels pleasure all over his body.

It’s heaven.


	66. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Newt is Veela and Grindelwald is his mate but doesn't tell him but Gellert knows deep down that there is a reason why he's so obsessed with Newt and confronts him during Fantastic Beast 2

Newton doesn’t have his glamour on, he refuses to use his gift to enthrall everyone in the room and yet he could do it easily.

And yet Gellert is obsessed and has dreamt about him a couple of times. Newton is hiding something, because since he set foot on Lestrange’s mausoleum he hasn’t looked at him once.

“Newton?” He purrs, but the Veela still looks down, his half brother gets one step down to try to reach him, but Gellert is having none of that.

The blue fire goes directly at auror Scamander’s head and it’s clear he won’t be able to fight it off forever. Newton goes quickly to help him.

“Wait, beautiful! If you come with me, I’ll spare your brother and all of your precious friends, what do you say?”

The Veela looks around, he’s trying to figure out if they can make it out alive or not. But they can’t, not unless Gellert leaves them, if he stops the fire from spreading further.

“Don’t listen to him, Artemis!” Theseus Scamander manages to yell, but it’s not enough.

“You have a deal,” Newton says and gets down the stairs quickly. “Please, let them go.”

Gellert steps out of the circle of fire, takes Newton in his arms to help him cross and feels it as he stops attacking his brother.

He feels the connection between them; Newton’s body has been made for Gellert, to have the magizoologist pressed against him.

“Am I your mate, aren’t I? I’m yours and you’re mine,” Gellert whispers, it’s incredible to finally feel like he belongs to someone, to have someone just for him.

“I–I don’t know what are you talking about,” Newton blushes to the tip of his ears, flustered, but when he looks into Gellert’s mismatched eyes he gasps.

The dark lord presses his lips against Newton’s and everything is right again.

It’s perfect.

“You’re mine. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, Liebling.”


	67. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I please have some grindelnewt fluff with Gellert caring for Newt’s animals ??? Please ??

Newt realizes he’s in love with Gellert, the dark lord himself, when he finds him surrounded by mooncalves that try to make him drop the bucket of food he has in his hands and he just keeps telling them to stop because “there’s no need to act like grumpy bowtruckles (to which Pickett gasps, offended, over Newt’s shoulder) there’s plenty of food for everyone.”

Gellert’s been helping him, in his own, unique way; he’s rather aggressive and cruel to the poachers that hurt Newt or his creatures and Newt knows he hasn’t stopped looking for the Deathly Hallows, but when he’s with the magizoologist he’s kind and gentle and stares at him in such a way that sometimes it makes Newt believe that he truly cares about him.

He keeps watching as Gellert pays a visit to the hippogriff and the creature huffs at him.

Newt tries not to chuckle, but it’s almost impossible.

“Don’t be like that, Sarah!” He narrows his eyes at the hippogriff. “I know it’s not what you like, but Newton says you have to eat this because you’re sick!”

The occamys behave quite well actually; Newt knows they believe he’s the Mummy, but he has started to think that they have adopted Gellert as their Dad.

He hasn’t told him yet and he probably won’t.

After taking out the Niffler out of his coat pocket for the third time, Gellert looks around just to see Dougal, Newt’s demiguise, climb up to his shoulders and just sit there while the dark lord pats him gently on one of his legs. The creature points at Newt and that’s when Gellert notices him.

“Newton,” there’s that unusual, sincere smile he always has for him that has started to warm Newt’s heart whenever he sees it. “Did you sleep well? I just thought I could help–”

Newt can’t take it anymore, he smashes his lips against Gellert’s; the surprise makes the dark lord freeze for a second before kissing back… But he doesn’t do it hungrily or possessively like Newt would’ve expected him to, he kisses Newt almost reverently, like part of him wants to make the moment last because he can’t quite believe it’s happening.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Newt mumbles, face turning red.

“Well, that’s great, Liebling, considering I’ve been in love with you since the very beginning,” Gellert whispers nuzzling his neck. “Does that mean I can sleep with you tonight?”

“This means we’ll sleep together every single night.”


	68. Sweet Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gellert finally summons Death it turns out to be really cute. Grindelnewt please :)

Gellert never thought he’d actually be the Master of Death, he used to think it was something more like a metaphor for infinite power and knowledge.

But when a dark shadow appears as soon as he has all the Deathly Hallows and it starts to look more like a man, he knows he’ll be meeting Death, at least in his human form.

He doesn’t expect Death to wear a blue coat though or to have a breathtaking face, a pair of green, kind eyes and skin covered in freckles.

He looks more like an angel than someone who’s job is to take people’s lives.

“Hello, I’m Death, but you can call me Newt,” the beautiful man smiles. “It seems you have found all the objects I created for the Peverell brothers. Now, I’m sure you have some… questions.”

Gellert gapes at him like some sort of twelve-year-old meeting his crush, he blinks a couple of times and tries to focus.

There are so many things he could ask, he’s now in front of the man that knows what happens when wizards die, that knows where all of them go, if they get to see each other again, that knows how to take them back if he wants to.

He probably knows how the entire universe works.

So many interesting things he could ask that would expand his knowledge and yet…

“Does this mean you’re mine now?” Gellert grins, completely fascinated by the way Newt blushes.

“Well… yes. Although you can’t keep me with you all the time, I have souls I need to guide to the other side,” Death explains, shyly.

So… It turns out Death is shy and cute.

“Of course, I understand,” Gellert nods, getting closer. Suddenly the plans he had for the Deathly Hallows get quickly forgotten. “But you’ll come back to me, right?”

“Yes,” Newt says, and the blush turns into a darker shade of red as Gellert takes his hand and kisses it. “Would you have dinner with me? As in a date?”

“That’s… unusual,” Newt says, but nods.

“You’ve never been on a date before?” Gellert asks, surprised. “But you’re so beautiful! Surely I’m not the first wizard who has noticed it!”

“Everyone is afraid of me,” Newt turns his head away, but the dark lord takes his chin gently to make him look back.

“I’m not.” He understands now why he’s always been obsessed with Death, why he couldn’t sleep at night, waiting for that moment. Gellert has been waiting for Newt all this time.

Because they are destined to be together.

“I’ll take care of you, Liebling. I’ll worship you like no one has ever done before. I’ll make you happy,” he promises and he plans to keep that promise.


	69. Unharmed

Paris must be gone by now, there’s no way they could’ve stopped that fire, right? Gellert must be quite satisfied, he should be happy and yet…

No, he’s happy because he doesn’t care about Newton Scamander at all. He doesn’t care and that was a perfect way to prove it.

To prove a magizoologist has no power over him at all.

But he looked quite beautiful, didn’t he? It seems blue suits him because the blue fire of the spell made him look breathtaking, almost ethereal.

Gellert frowns, scolding himself for thinking about that, he’s not soft, he’s not worried at all.

It doesn’t break his heart thinking that he could never stare into Newton’s fierce, feisty eyes again.

It doesn’t affect him at all.

“Is there something wrong?” Queenie mumbles and Gellert thanks Merlin for being great at occlumency.

“I don’t know what are you talking about. Leave me now.”

He lasts only a day… that horrible feeling turning into a headache… a heartache.

He closes his eyes to focus on Newton, but he knows his visions don’t work like that, especially if he’s overwhelmed by a strong emotion.

“Rosier,” when the witch looks back at him it’s like she already knows what he wants. Perhaps it’s Gellert’s fault for complaining so many times in front of her about Newton, for mentioning her how  _unattractive_  he was, like he was trying to convince himself.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Go find him,” Gellert knows he doesn’t need to tell her his name. “Make sure he’s okay.”

Rosier quirks up a brow, but nods and disapparates in the blink of an eye.

Gellert doesn’t sleep that night.

The witch comes back in the morning, she interrupts a meeting and Gellert doesn’t care at all, he dismisses everyone to talk to her privately.

“He’s safe, he’s in China at the moment, taking care of a family of dragons,” she comments and then smiles before adding: “It’s really impressive.”

Gellert smiles fondly.

“He’s quite extraordinary.”

Rosier looks at him for a couple of seconds and then hands him an old tie.

“I know the information wasn’t going to be enough so I brought a portkey, this way you can see him yourself.”

Gellert doesn’t take it. She rolls her eyes and leaves it on the desk.

“I don’t really care about him.”

“Of course you don’t.”

When she’s gone, he takes it.

And there he is, unharmed, looking as beautiful as Gellert remembers, giggling and talking with the dragons as if they were his friends.

Gellert sighs, relieved. He knows he has a serious problem and has no idea exactly how to deal with it… yet.


	70. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Grindelnewt's wedding day (*cough* and night *cough cough*) be like? Love ur fics 💝❤️💖

Gellert doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s over the moon. He buys his sweet Newt a white dress and gives him a necklace with a blue stone in the middle that just everyone knows it’s quite expensive; he has to put a spell on it so none of the Nifflers can steal it.

They get married in Nurmengard, because Newt Scamander is Gellert’s lovely queen and he should be treated like royalty.

He deserves only the best and Gellert is going to give it to him.

All of his followers spend the day decorating and preparing everything; Rosier and Credence keep Newt busy so he doesn’t see anything until the very end.

They also help him get dressed when the time comes and Queenie walks in to assure him he looks absolutely stunning.

Actually, he looks so beautiful it makes Gellert tear up a little bit when he finally sees him wearing the dress, although he also kind of wants to yell at everyone to look away, but stops himself from doing so (he’s possessive like that).

When they’re face to face, just a few inches apart and right after they both say “I do” Newt lets Gellert know that he loves how Nurmengard looks and thanks him for letting some of his creatures be present.

They dance almost all day and Gellert follows Newt like a shadow, almost wrapping himself around him, constantly mumbling he’s just so glad to be Newt’s husband.

At night… when Gellert’s patience vanishes completely, he takes Newt to their bedroom and worships the magizoologist’s body, he marks him and makes Newt moan his name in pleasure, growling against his neck that Newt is completely his now and nothing’s gonna change that.


	71. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Mm ok but what about a grindlenewt or harem where Newt is a god (maybe Apollo or Pan) and Grindlewald is his Oracle/priest/whatever

They think they know more than him about Artemis when he’s dedicated himself to the god his whole life. Gellert has been worshipping Artemis for years now that’s why people come to him looking for advice as how to properly honor the god.

But every now and then, an idiot arrives to his temple, claiming to have the perfect sacrifice for the god.

A sacrifice! Sweet Artemis does not like sacrifices at all.

“Get that out of my temple this instant!” Gellert growls, looking at the proud man dragging a dead deer into that beautiful place.

“But this is the sacrifice for Artemis! So he listens to me!” The man says, almost offended at Gellert’s reaction.

He doesn’t know who started the rumor, but Artemis does not like hunting at all. He despises it; he’s the god that protects animals.

“He’ll never listen to you after this,” Gellert huffs, irritated. “You better go back to the forest and give this creature a proper burial if you don’t want to be dead tomorrow.”

The man shivers.

“I didn’t know Artemis was a violent god,” he mumbles, face turning pale in seconds.

Gellert rolls his eyes, it seems no one around knows anything about Artemis.

“He is not, but he’ll be very sad and his brother hates seeing him like that.”

“I’ll g-go to the forest then, as you told me,” the man almost flees from the temple and Gellert actually doesn’t feel bad for him at all.

He deserves to be killed for what he did.

***

Gellert goes every single day to the woods to help animals and take care of them if they need to.

Sometimes Artemis visits him and Gellert always freezes before him, before his beautiful green eyes and his shy smile on a face full of freckles.

Maybe it’s not exactly the right thing, but Gellert falls completely in love with the shy, cute god.

“You’re doing a great job, Gellert,” Artemis says, touching his right cheek, making him close his eyes and lean into the touch.

“Artemis–”

“You may call me Newt from now on,” the god cuts him off and Gellert tries not to grin like an idiot because he knows that’s a great honor and he’s just too excited.

Newt kisses his forehead and mumbles something Gellert doesn’t understand at first.

“You will be able to see the future from now on,” Newt smiles as one of Gellert’s eyes turns almost white. “This is my gift to you.”

“Thank you, Newt. I’ll use it to help the creatures in the forest,” Gellert knows that’s the right thing to say because the god beams at him.

And then he gives him a kiss on the cheek that almost makes Gellert sigh dreamily.

“I’ll come back,” Newt promises and Gellert hates to see him go, but at least he knows he’ll see him again.


	72. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok beauty and the beast Grindlenewt au except Newt is fascinated by the beast instead of scared.

“It was actually my fault,” Newt mumbles, ignoring Theseus worried whispers ‘what do you think you’re doing, little one’ behind the cell.

The figure hiding in the shadows growls, but doesn’t sound at all like something a human would do.

Newt can’t help but look at the figure, fascinated.

“Sir, just please let my little brother go,” Theseus begs, but Newt shakes his head.

“I told him to bring me a rose, this would’ve never happened if it wasn’t because of me,” Newt assures. “He’d do anything for me.”

The figure chuckles and even that sounds… strange.

“I can see that, beautiful,” he says. “But he stole from me and he must pay for it.”

“If you let him go, I’ll stay here,” Newt offers and Theseus almost screams.

“No, he doesn't–”

“Shut up,” the figure snarls at Theseus, still looking at Newt; the boy can only see part of his mismatched eyes. “Are you sure about that, beautiful? You’ll sacrifice your own freedom for a thief?”

“He’s my brother and I love him,” Newt says and the figure almost flinches at the word  _love_. It seems almost like he’s afraid of it.

But then he steps into the light and Theseus gasps behind him, trying to reach out to Newt to get him out of the beast’s way.

Because he’s not human.

Newt however, grins from ear to ear, looking at him in awe; he’s obviously taller and stronger than a human, and his face is covered in fur, the claws and fangs are certainly intimidating for anyone that’s not Newt Scamander.

But he’s Newt. He takes one of his hands and looks at it closely, fingers touching it gently.

“You’re not afraid of me,” the beast mumbles in shock.

“Why would I?” Newt narrows his eyes, genuinely confused.

“Everyone is afraid of me,” the beast explains.

“Not me, I’m not.”

“Well… then…”

“Newt Scamander.”

“We have a deal, Newton.”

Theseus tries to resist, but the beasts almost throws him outside and he doesn’t have any other choice but go back to the village.

He’ll save his little brother… one way or another.

The beast doesn’t leave him in a cell, he gives him a bedroom and he finds out that the room it’s huge. It’s almost as big as Newt’s house.

“I’ll… We’ll have dinner in an hour or so,” the beast says, a little bit flustered and Newt nods, still looking around.

“Wait!” He grabs him by the arm to stop him from leaving, the beast looks at his hand almost with confusion and fascination. Newt notices that he’s not very much used to human touch. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald,” and the beast bends only like someone educated would do and Newt finds himself even more intrigued. “And it’s… a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Newt says and it’s the second time in the day that he makes the beast laugh.

“You’re an odd little creature, Newton,” he mumbles, lips quirking up a little.

Newt wants to know everything about him.


	73. Someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to send a grindlenewt prompt where Newt is in an abusive relationship when he meets Grindle (who obv takes exception) but then I was binge reading your fics and I saw you already have a gramander of this so... I’ll just... see myself out

“I didn’t know you had… someone,” Grindelwald comments, mismatched eyes staring at the bruises on Newt’s arms. He had forgotten completely about them; he usually hides them with magic, but he’s been so busy lately he just forgot.

It’s so weird, because Newt thought Grindelwald had apparated in that place to attack him for all those times he had tried to frustrate his plans. Instead he brings him an injured wampus and starts asking about Newt’s personal life.

He has been with Henry for years now and they have had good moments, Newt cannot end a relationship like that just for a few bad days. Of course, Newt doesn’t feel the same way as he once did, but all relationships are like that, aren’t they? Henry says that mature love is like that. And if Newt leaves him, he’d be abandoning him and giving up on the only relationship he’s going to have, because no one would ever stay with someone like him.

And he’s right. Newt has always been, like his parents used to tell him, weird.

“That is not love, Newton,” Grindelwald says, still looking down at his arms, while he starts patching up the wampus.

“You don’t know anything about love,” Newt mumbles and doesn’t know why, but feels absolutely bad for saying it.

“I do, Liebling,” he purrs, lips quirking up. “I knew years ago and I know right now, in precise this moment and that is not it.”

“He said he was sorry,” Newt tries to defend him. “He assured me it would never happen again.”

“They always say that.”

Newt decides to ignore him and Grindelwald eventually leaves.

But they find each other in Paris next time and Newt has a black eye then. He heals himself as soon as Grindelwald looks at him and starts shaking with anger.

“Break up with him,” the dark lord tells him and Newt shakes his head.

“I can’t, no one would ever want me like he does…”

Grindelwald is fuming at this point, but Newt is not scared.

“Did he say that, Newton?”

“Yes.”

Fortunately, Grindelwald doesn’t ask anymore questions and disapparates as soon as he finishes helping Newt feed his creatures.

When Newt goes back home he finds a note from Henry, telling him that he decided to leave him. Just like that.

And even though Newt feels a little bit sad, he can’t help but also feel almost… relieved.

He decides that he’s done dating and focuses completely on magical creatures instead.

“You look so much better,” Grindelwald grins, sitting next to him on the grass, just days later.

“I feel great actually,” Newt chuckles.

“So… boyfriend is good again?”

“He left me,” Newt says, but looks back at the dark lord with a smile. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Grindelwald looks little bit tense for a moment.

“You saw it in one of your visions,” Newt insists and the dark lord relaxes.

“Of course I did, Liebling,” Grindelwald nods. “And… I can assure you he’s never going to bother you again.”

Good, because Newt doesn’t miss him at all.

“Now, let me help you to feed our babies,” Grindelwald says, following him inside the case.

Newt is usually oblivious, but he notices when the dark lord says “our” instead of “your” and giggles and blushes, even though he believes that’s just a joke.

Gellert kisses him for the first time just a month after that and Newt surrenders willingly to the sensation of feeling loved. He knows he shouldn’t be dating a dark lord, but he has never feel so happy before and he doesn’t want to stop feeling that way.

“Mine,” Gellert says over his lips and Newt agrees completely.


	74. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get parselmouth Newt who is also a snake dancer?

He can’t remember exactly how he ended up doing that, but the truth is that people like to see him dance and it helps him pay the food for all of his creatures.

Besides, Melanie, his snake, likes to dance as well. They have a good time dancing together, when they don’t run into trouble…

Newt is shy, but he manages to forget about the people around him and lose himself in the music; he also has to wear certain type of clothes (because the first man that agreed to have him in his pub as entrainment said people payed also for good looks and exposed skin).

But Newt has gotten used to it, although Melanie sometimes makes it a little bit difficult when she makes one of her comments.

“ _Many of them want to mate you tonight, Newt_ ,” she says, hissing the words with her tongue.

“ _They don’t want to mate me, they just like to see us dance together_ ,” he replies and a man at the front blows a kiss at him, almost yelling over the music that him talking with the snake is just “so hot, please do it again.”

“ _It’s time for you to have pups_ ,” she insists. “ _We need to find you a good mate_.”

“ _Definitely not, Melanie_ ,” Newt mumbles as soon as the music ends and the wizards and witches in the pub start cheering and clapping.

Looking around, he takes the galleons people left next to his case and takes out his wand to change his clothes but he gets distracted by the sound of two women having an argument; he wants to get out of there before people start asking if they can buy him a drink.

Suddenly, the place goes oddly quiet and Newt realizes that Grindelwald is walking directly towards him. He tries to get to the exit, but the dark lord stops right in front of him.

“Why do you want to leave, beautiful?” The dark lord grins, pointing at a chair next to the counter. Newt knows he doesn’t have a choice.

“ _This is the one, Newt_!” Melanie hisses over his shoulders, excitedly. “ _His scent is compatible with yours. He’ll be a good mate for you, he looks powerful_.”

No. Gellert Grindelwald wouldn’t be good for him. Besides, he probably wants… What does he want from him? They have never seen each other before, at least face to face.

“How much?” Grindelwald asks, quirking up one of his eyebrows, staring at him mischievously.

“Melanie is not for sale,” Newt narrows his eyes and the dark lord chuckles, amused.

“Sorry, I should’ve been more specific, I meant you… how much do you want for you to perform only for me every night.”

Newt blushes, watching as Grindelwald’s eyes roam all over his body; he realizes he had forgot to use the spell to change his clothes. He does it quickly.

“I’m glad you decided to do that, because I was tired of all those people constantly looking at you,” Grindelwald whispers dangerously. “I’m a little bit… possessive, my love.”

Newt decides to ignore that last comment and tries to look into his mismatched eyes as he says:

“I don’t do private dances.”

“That’s a pity, Liebling,” Grindelwald sighs, stroking his right cheek.

“ _Is he going to mate you now, Newt? Do you want me to leave?_ ” Melanie says next to his ear, which makes Newt blush even more. “ _I know humans can be very shy when it comes to mating_.”

“ _He’s not going to mate me!_ ”

Grindelwald watches fascinated as Newt keeps talking with the snake and finally puts it back into his case.

“Have dinner with me at least.”

“I have to go,” but before he can rise from his seat, Grindelwald puts a hand over his thigh.

“What do I have to do for you to be mine, darling?”

Newt shivers, refusing to look at the adoration and need he sees in the dark lord’s eyes.

“I can give you anything you want. I can make this world a better place for your beloved creatures, Newton.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I have seen you in my visions so many times,” Grindelwald takes one of his hands and kisses it. “You’re going to be a great husband one day, you know?”

Newt is sure he’s just joking.

“I need to leave.”

“Fine, my love,” Grindelwald agrees, before pressing his lips against his forehead. “I’ll see you soon.”

Newt can’t see the dark lord again… Although it’s probably something he doesn’t have to worry about because Grindelwald will probably forget about him.

Newt is not that interesting anyway.


	75. Chimaera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Grindelnewt where Grindelwald’s amangus or patronus (I know dark wizards can’t cast them but who cares) is a beast Newt has never got to see in person before! And he’s so excited! And he has all these questions about his abilities and does he eat different food when he’s a beast? All of that stuff. He just has to stop whatever he’s doing and interrogate Gellert about it and touch him! What do you mean they’re in the middle of a battle against each other? Can’t you see this is more important?

He’s not supposed to do that, he’s not supposed to reveal that he’s an animagus, especially to a group of trained aurors. But Gellert has a lot of things to do and he never liked Paris anyway so he turns himself into his beast form and obviously the aurors of the Ministry start disapparating.

Almost everyone in there flees from the place and he’s sure everyone is panicking at the moment.

Everyone except for one single person.

“A chimaera!” Newton Scamander beams at him and for the first time in his life Gellert is in shock. “I haven’t had the chance to see one!”

Why by Merlin’s beard does he want to see a beast like that one? That madman honestly… That adorable, reckless madman.

Newton gets closer and his brother starts screaming to step back and Gellert thinks that at least one member of the Scamander family has common sense.

“I’ve been told that animagus still have their own personality when they turn, but part of their brain is also controlled by the wild instincts of the beast they turn into. Although because I’m not sure I’ll try to approach you as if you were a real chimaera.”

He’s crazy and brave and Gellert can’t help but smile internally at the chaos he can see in him.

Newton starts humming a song that sounds just great in Gellert’s ears. He gets closer and closer and the dark lord has to admit that Newton’s scent is absolutely mesmerizing.

The magizoologist looks into his eyes and Gellert feels completely vulnerable and exposed, but he loves it.

Newton leans and exposes his neck, a sign of absolute submission and Gellert purrs, right before touching Newton’s neck with his muzzle.

Theseus Scamander looks like he’s having a heart attack.

But the moment Newton’s fingers start stroking behind his ear Gellert melts completely.

Newton nuzzles him and the dark lord cannot think of absolutely anything but how to get him to do that to him in his human form.

“I have so many questions,” he pauses, sitting on the floor and Gellert puts his big, lion head over the man’s lap. And then Newton adds, shyly: “Gellert.”

The dark lord purrs again and allows Newton to look at his sharp teeth and touch his nose.

But then Rosier clears her throat and honestly she couldn’t have chosen a worse moment to do that.

“What we’re supposed to do now?” The witch says, looking a little bit irritated.

Oh, right. They were fighting each other…

Theseus gets closer to Newton and Gellert feels the weird urge to protect him, so he gets up, stops in the middle of the two and bares his teeth at the auror.

“My brother is not going to hurt me,” Newton strokes behind his ear and Gellert’s dragon-like tail moves happily from one side to the other.

“What do you think you’re doing, little one?” That auror is having an aneurysm or at least it looks like that and Gellert wonders how many times his Newton has made his own brother feel something like that.

“You know how difficult is to find a chimaera, ‘Seus!” Newton tells his brother and Gellert decides that he’s going to keep him and somehow convince him to nuzzle him and love him in his human form as much as he seems to love his chimaera form.

Gellert turns again and Newton seems to remember that he’s a dark lord and takes a step back.

It hurts, a lot.

“I’ll answer all the questions you have, Liebling. I’ll show you all the things I can do if you come with me.”

Newton hesitates; Gellert is honestly considering to turn back into a chimaera when Goldstein casts a spell, but it’s just a distraction, because Theseus takes his brother by the arm and disapparates with him, followed by Goldstein.

It’s okay, Gellert can find Newton anywhere and now he knows how to lure him right into his arms.


	76. Tsum tsum

Okay but the scene in  _Père Lachaise_  except that everyone has their tsum tsum with them. Gellert Grindelwald is there already, in the middle of his circle of blue fire; the wizard that likes to tell his followers, almost all the time for Rosier not to find it suspicious, that he  _definitely_  doesn’t like Newton Scamander at all.

He’s been telling them since the incident in New York, because someone asked (that poor man that ended up punished for that) why he didn’t kill the magizoologist if he was really getting in his way.

“It was not worth it,” Gellert always says, clearing his throat and looking away so one notices the blush on his cheeks.

But he decides to “prove” he doesn’t care about Newton at all, even though it’s not the time for that, even though no one is asking him.

So he invites everyone to join him except Newton, but tries not to look at him in the eye… just because. It’s not like he’s afraid of saying something stupidly romantic or anything like that.

But then, his tsum tsum manages to get out of his coat pocket and the little thing jumps and of course Newton’s Mummy instincts kick in and he catches him in the air, looking at the little thing with concern.

Because… the real problem is that his tsum tsum doesn’t know how to hide his feeling and now Gellert is watching as he purrs completely content in the magizoologist’s arms.

The dark lord’s face is red and it doesn’t really help that everyone is staring at him in shock, except for Rosier who’s trying to hold back her laughter.

Then tsum tsum Gellert starts to nuzzle Newton’s neck and the magizoologist giggles, pleased while he strokes his back.

Well… Gellert is so screwed.


	77. Just be yourself part III

He cries at night and begs Grindelwald not to take away all of Theseus’s memories, to allow him to return to his old life as it was.

“It’s too risky,” Grindelwald kisses Newt’s tears away in such a gentle way like he’s not the one that’s causing him pain. “He’s been working at the Ministry for years… what if someone mentions you?”

“Nobody knows me,” Newt assures. “Theseus doesn’t talk about me.”

“That’s not possible, he adores you,” the dark lord frowns and it hurts so much to be reminded of how much his brother loves him.

“He doesn’t,” Newt insists, allowing Grindelwald to press him closer to his chest, because even though he’s the one causing him pain, he’s also the only one that can comfort him at that moment. “Because he’s always been very protective of me.”

The dark lord strokes his curls and leans to rest his forehead over his shoulder. “That’s not being protective, darling. That’s being possessive.”

Newt narrows his eyes at him, even though he knows now is not the moment to make him angry.

“He’s not–”

“However, if that’s the case, I suppose I’ll give him his life back,” Grindelwald smirks. “But I’ll have to tell one of my followers to keep an eye on him, just in case.”

“Are they not going to hurt him, right?”

“No. If I don’t tell them to,” he responds, kissing Newt’s neck. “And I won’t if you’re good and don’t try to run away from me, darling.”

“I won’t, but please let him go.”

“I’ll free him for you. Just for you, Newton.”

***

Newt is still not sure why Grindelwald wants to keep him around; he has decided to keep looking for the obscurial, but he’s not going to use Theseus’s face anymore.

Although that’s great because it means his brother finally gets his life back, even though Abernathy is keeping an eye on him.

Vinda tells Newt everything she knows about his brother (she’s been really kind to him, despite of the circumstances) and tells him he’s doing fine.

And Grindelwald keeps him in a house in Paris most of the time, although he doesn’t ask Newt to do anything for him, he even helps the magizoologist to save magical creatures, which truly confuses Newt.

He also brings gifts to Newt; flowers, rare books and jewels and he has to admit that some of all those stuff pleases him so much.

A couple of months pass and Grindelwald has insisted so much to be called Gellert that Newt can’t think of him as Grindelwald anymore.

He has Credence now, which means MACUSA and the Ministry have started to hunt both Gellert and the poor boy down.

Which means Theseus is also looking for them, now that he’s been promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Newt’s so proud, but wishes he wouldn’t start searching for Gellert, because it’d only piss the dark lord off.

Although Newt, who’s been taking care of Credence, has learned how to calm Gellert down. The dark lord likes to be touched, so Newt uses that to save many people.

A kiss on the cheek is usually enough for Newt to make Gellert do anything he asks him to. Although he’s still not sure how to feel about that.

They move to Germany and Abernathy loses Theseus, but he doesn’t mention anything to the dark lord, only to Vinda and Newt. And both of them decide to keep the secret.

Newt worries of course, he worries and sometimes cries in his bedroom, missing his brother; knowing he has no idea who he is. Knowing he doesn’t think about Newt anymore.

Gellert is usually spending time with him and Credence; arms around Newt’s waist, mumbling things in German against his ear. Newt just hopes they’re not insults.

“I’ve missed you so much, liebling,” he whines and despite of what’s happening, it makes Newt chuckle.

“You were gone a couple of hours.”

“I know.”

***

Newt can get out of the house, if he’s with Vinda or any other of Gellert’s followers. Although sometimes the witch allows him to get out of the house alone (when the dark lord is gone) because she knows Newt is going to come back for Credence anyway.

Newt appreciates to be by himself; he has also managed to learn a few German words in order to buy the things he needs for his creatures.

The wizards that work in those dark alleys know Newt is with Gellert and they give him all kinds of food almost for free.

Some of them, along with Gellert’s followers has started to call him the “Sweetheart” but Newt has no idea why.

One day he walks in a bar to ask the owner about poachers or traffickers around.

He’s sitting at the counter, when someone approaches him.

“Hi, I saw you from the other side of the bar and let me tell you you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Newt almost jumps when he recognizes the voice.

Although he turns around, expecting to find someone else sitting next to him, someone with a voice identical to his brother’s.

He’s not wrong, he’s not delusional; Theseus is there and Newt is almost sure he’s in Germany searching for Grindelwald.

Theseus smiles, looking a little bit shy, but there’s no recognition in his eyes and it hurts Newt’s weak heart.

“I’d like to invite you something to drink,” Theseus rubs the back of his head, looking at Newt in awe.

The magizoologist’s panics, shaking his head.

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Theseus insists, holding Newt’s hand, shivering in pleasure at the contact. “Please, at least give me your name.”

“Artemis,” Newt mumbles, knowing he’s making a mistake.

“Artemis,” Theseus repeats with a grin on his face. “I’m Theseus Scamander.”

“It’s a pleasure, Mr. Scamander,” feeling weird to say his own last name like that.

“The pleasure is mine, Artemis,” Theseus smirks, taking Newt’s hand and kissing it. “But please call me Theseus.”

He’s leaning forward with a weird expression on his face. Newt is not sure exactly what’s going on, but he knows he has to get out of there.

“Have dinner with me,” he insists, then he shakes his head and adds, confused: “there’s something about you–”

But Newt flees from the bar before something else happens.


	78. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we have a fic where Gellert and Newt adopt Credence and spend an afternoon cuddling or something?

Grindelwald uses Credence to make Newt cross the circle of fire. It’s easy actually, Credence looks vulnerable and lonely and Newt just can’t leave him.

He has to ignore Theseus and the way he begs him to stay with him; Newt closes his eyes for a moment and keeps walking until someone takes his hand and pulls him to the other side.

“Liebling…” Grindelwald mumbles, soft, vulnerable with a hopeful smile that vanishes as quickly as Newt moves his hand away and keeps walking to embrace Credence who just melts into the hug.

In Nurmengard, Newt makes sure Credence is happy and since he seems to enjoy taking care of Newt’s creatures he starts teaching him everything he knows about them.

Grindelwald doesn’t do what Newt expects him to do; he doesn’t try to use Credence to whatever he wanted him for, he doesn’t make any attempt to hurt the magizoologist either… Which leaves him a little bit confused.

He tries to spend time with them both and always ends up leaving them alone after Newt flinches away from him whenever Grindelwald tries to touch him.

That changes when Credence gets sick and Newt doesn’t find the right herb among his stuff to make the potion to cure him.

Newt leaves Credence in his bedroom, asleep and weak, with Vinda and the magizoologist storms into Grindelwald’s office while he’s in the middle of a meeting with his followers.

He frowns, worried and determined, leans over Grindelwald’s desk who for some reason doesn’t get mad at him.

He just blinks in surprise.

“Yes, Liebling?”

“Either you let me out or you bring me this herb to help Credence.”

“I know where to get this,” the dark lord says, looking at Newt’s drawing. And he doesn’t even hesitate, he gets out of Nurmengard and comes back in minutes with everything Newt asked for.

Newt is… bewildered and he gets even more confused when Grindelwald helps him to take care of Credence.

Once the potion is complete, Vinda winks at Newt for no reason and walks out of the room.

“I can feed your creatures while you give Credence the potion,” Grindelwald offers and Newt hesitates just for a second because he has no other choice.

Although he knows his creatures can take care of themselves.

Credence is sweating and pale, but has enough strength to drink what Newt is giving to him.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be fine,” he keeps mumbling next to Credence’s ear, while he runs his fingers through his hair. Newt curls up next to him and can’t help but fall asleep when he realizes the potion is working.

When he wakes up he notices Grindelwald looking at him, sitting on the bed, worried and tired and Newt doesn’t know why, but he takes the dark lord’s face in his hands and gives him a shy peck on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he smiles and tries not to chuckle when he notices the way Grindelwald’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

Everything changes then; Newt welcomes Grindelwald’s presence whenever the dark lord tries to spend time them and even accepts the dark lord’s gifts.

Credence looks better; healthier and merrier, always showing both Grindelwald and Newt when he manages to learn a new spell.

Newt doesn’t realize how much things have evolved when he agrees to call the dark lord by his first name, nor even after Gellert kisses him for the first time.

He just… gets it when Gellert returns to Nurmengard, after leaving just for a day to “deal with a problem” and the first thing he does is to take Newt in his arms, kiss him all over the face until the magizoologist starts to giggle and then proceeds to hug Credence.

Then the three of them just cuddle on the couch and Newt sort of realizes that he might have a problem.

What is he going to now?


	79. Master of Death

“Newt Scamander has them,”Rosier informs him during a meeting, making him growl.

How could someone like him find the Deathly Hallows before Gellert himself? He’s been looking for them almost all his life and destiny decides to just hand them to a magizoologist?

Why Newton?

“We can send someone after him,” Rosier says, worried about the way Gellert keeps wandering around the room.

“No, I have to do this myself.”

Rosier grimaces at that.

“I don’t know my lord… I’ve heard he’s dangerous.”

Gellert chuckles.

“I don’t think he could be as dangerous as me.”

“Maybe he’s dangerous in a different way,” the witch tells him, which makes Gellert look back at her, curious.

“What do you mean?”

“They say he’s mesmerizing,” Rosier mumbles and Gellert just rolls his eyes at her.

“People always say things that are not true. Besides, I’m just going to kill him right away, I’m not going to waist my time hearing whatever he’s gotta say.”

The only problem is that Gellert cannot  _see_  him; it seems the Deathly Hallows are keeping him in the shadows.

But Gellert doesn’t need his gift to find him.

***

Newton has been using the Deathly Hallows and all of the power he has now to save magical creatures, to pull them away from Death’s arms and trying to turn poachers and traffickers into good wizards.

Gellert is outraged… at first. He’s irritated because he believes it is a waste of power, he thinks Newton doesn’t understand them as much as he does.

And he’s determined to get them, to kill Newton if that’s necessary.

But when he finds him, near the mountains, talking happily to a dragon that looks back at him almost with adoration in his eyes, Gellert thinks that maybe Newton deserves to live after all.

And when he gets closer and hears the laughter, something weird happens to his heart, it beats, but in a different kind of way.

Then Newt turns around and the light shines on his hair and Gellert didn’t know those reddish curls could also look golden.

The dark lord feels weak on the knees and he falls on them as he thinks that all that power suits Newton somehow and that he’d be glad to be by his side.

To take care of him.

“Gellert,” Newton smiles at him, touching his cheek and the dark lord leans into it.

Surrender has never felt so good.


	80. Unexpected help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dystopian grindlenewt au where Grindelwald is an actual revolutionary and Newt didn’t mean to aid the resistance per say he was just trying to free some creatures the government had enslaved/captured.

Newt doesn’t mean to free Gellert Grindelwald from MACUSA’s prison; he just wants to save the magical creatures they are keeping to fight criminals.

They’re getting them hurt and treating them like weapons and that’s something Newt is definitely not going to tolerate.

He knows he shouldn’t be getting himself in trouble, especially because his brother works for the government, perhaps not in America, but if someone sees Newt next to Grindelwad they could associate him with the rebellion.

He can’t do that.

The spell he uses along with the fire of his Ironbelly creates more destruction that it should; the creatures finally run free… along with Grindelwald and some of his followers.

It’s wrong, but Newt doesn’t have time to fix it; he focuses on getting the new creatures inside his case as fast as he can.

Thethe wizards and witches find the room where MACUSA keeps the evidence and confiscated objects.

They get their wands back.

Newt is not worried about himself; he knows his dragon Lily is keeping and eye on him and he knows their priority is to escape.

Following the dark lord’s instructions, they start disapparating… everyone except Grindelwald himself who just watches as Newt manages to get every single creature to trust him enough to do as he says.

“You look like a forest nymph,” he comments suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. Newt has been told so many times he’s dangerous, he decides not to pay attention to him. “I’m not naive, I know you didn’t mean to help me, but thank you. I bet this could get you in so much trouble.”

“It will,” Newt knows someone will find out sooner or…

“It won’t. I’ll make it look I did this myself,” Grindelwald says and Newt turns around, jumping on Lily’s back.

“Why would you do something like that?”

“To repay the favor, darling,” Grindelwald purrs, looking up to stare at Newt’s face. “Because I like you… Newton.”

“How do you know my name?”

Instead of answering, the man with mismatched eyes winks at him.

“You need to go now, before the aurors come, I’ll take care of the rest.”

Actually, Lily takes the decision for him and flies away.

***

No one knows what happened that night and everyone seems to blame Grindelwad for it, which it shouldn’t make Newt feel relieved, but it does.

Although… weird things start to happen then.

Grindelwad seems to be telling his followers to free magical creatures around the world, especially the ones being used by the government and… it certainly pleases Newt, but it makes him suspicious.

It doesn’t take long for the dark lord to get in his house somehow, but Newt has been waiting for that to happen.

“Hello, Liebling. I missed your breathtaking face, you are truly a beauty, you know that?” Grindelwad grins, taking a step closer to him.

“I’m glad you’re using your power to save magical creatures,” Newt tries to hold back his blush, but it’s useless. “But I’m not going to join you, if that’s what you want.”

Grindelwad chuckles and the glimmer in his eyes becomes more dangerous.

“I’m an ambitious man, darling,” he whispers, taking Newt’s hand. “I want more than that from you. I want you to be my boyfriend, my lover… my husband. I want you to be mine in every way possible.”

It’s certainly the last thing Newt expects to hear and it leaves him speechless, frozen. Grindelwad smirks and takes advantage of his confusion and surprise to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll see you soon, love,” he mumbles, before leaving.

Newt is still not sure how to react; he knows he’s in trouble… although it’s a kind of trouble he’s not used to.


	81. Performance part II

Melanie has been following him inside the case lately; Newt doesn’t know why she’s so obsessed with him having a mate. He’s doing great, he doesn’t need a partner at the moment. Besides, his parents always told him he was difficult to deal with so… who would want him anyway?

“ _Newt, I’ve been talking with the others and Pickett agrees with me, you are ready for a mate. Dougal wants you to have your pups, he says he’ll take care of them_ ,” the snake hisses, almost demanding.

“ _What do you mean I’m ready?_ ” Newt frowns at her, confused.

“ _Your body is prepared to mate_ ,” the snake explains, sliding next to him and turning up her head to see him. “ _Your scent has changed, you want a mate._ ”

“ _I don’t want a mate! I’m fine, Melanie!_ ”

“ _Scent doesn’t lie, Newt. That’s why you’re attracting everyone that’s around you when we dance. But don’t mate with any of them, they’re not compatible with you_ ,” she continues, excitedly. “ _You need that human with the eyes of different color… He wants you, he’ll provide for your pups and will be able to protect you_.”

She’s talking about Grindelwald. Newt has absolutely no idea why she thinks he could be good to him.

“ _No, not him_.”

“ _Why not?_ ”

“ _Because he’s a dark wizard?_ ” Newt sighs when he sees her confusion, of course she doesn’t know about that at all. “ _He’s not… appropriate for me_.”

“ _Why not? Has he hurt you?_ ”

“ _No_.”

“ _Then I don’t see what’s the problem_.” She says and Newt almost rolls his eyes at her. Instead, just to distract her, he asks her to keep him company while they look for those bowtruckles they heard about the other day.

Pickett talks with them (reluctantly) and while some of the bowtruckles that were already in Newt’s case decide to stay with them, the others just return to the case.

Then Melanie starts sliding happily around him and Newt realizes he’s been watched.

“Hi, Liebling,” Gellert smirks and Newt almost jumps, startled. “There’s no need to be scared, Newton. I’d never hurt you.”

“Then why did you come?”

“I missed you,” he says, taking a few steps closer; Melanie even allows him to do so.

Newt is not scared. And it’s absolutely crazy, but the fact that Melanie is completely relaxed in Grindelwald’s presence helps him to actually believe that he won’t hurt him.

The dark lord takes Newt’s hand and kisses it; the magizoologist blushes, his cheeks feel like they’re burning.

“ _Don’t reject your mate, Newt_.” Melanie keeps saying and he has to ignore her this time.

“Also… I wanted to ask again,” Grindelwald says, grinning. “What do I have to do for you to be mine?”

That question again… Does he really… want him? But why? Newt has the feeling that if he keeps avoiding the question, Grindelwald is going to keep asking it.

He just has to ask for something Grindelwald will never give him.

“Make your followers rescue magical creatures,” he mumbles, thinking that Grindelwald is going to find that absurd or boring or just realize that’s not worth it, that doesn’t go with his plans at all. “There are dozens of them that need to be saved.”

But instead of getting angry or rolling his eyes at Newt, Grindelwald kisses his cheek and bows before him.

“Anything my beautiful queen wants.”

Grindelwald not only makes his followers save magical creatures, he brings them to Newt personally.

“ _This is a weird mating dance, but at least it’s working_ ,” Melanie comments when Newt finally gives Grindelwald a kiss on the cheek.

“ _He’s not going to be my mate_.”

***

He’s in America this time; the pub is slightly more crowded than the last one, but Melanie and he have gotten used to people and their enthusiasm.

This time it’s different though, this time when the song ends and a man approaches to buy him a drink, a witch stops him before he can get closer to Newt.

“You don’t want that, honey,” she warns him. “He’s the Sweetheart.”

The wizard pales and flees from the place like he’s been threatened.

“What’s going on? What did she mea–”

“You were amazing, Liebling,” Grindelwald takes him by the waist and just sits him on his lap without even asking first. “But please stop doing this in a room full of people. I don’t want them to see you.”

“Grin–”

“Gellert, my love. I told you to call me Gellert,” he cuts him off, before kissing his bare shoulder, making him blush.

“Gellert, you shouldn’t…” But Newt doesn’t know what to say and Melanie is too excited trying to encourage Newt to respond to Gellert’s “mating dance.”

“I did what you asked for, Liebling. I think I deserve at least a date.”

Newt chuckles at the way Gellert whines and kisses back when the dark lord presses their lips together.

“Fine, just a date.”

“For now,” Gellert adds and Newt knows he’s making a mistake but he’s too distracted by the way the dark lord is kissing him on the neck.

A big mistake.


	82. My lovely husband

Newt admits that the man he fell in love with is not Percival Graves, but it looked like him before. And Newt fell in love because the man cared about him and loved him back.

So they got married and suddenly his husband couldn’t take it anymore and said “I don’t want you to keep calling me by his name,” and revealed himself as Gellert Grindelwald. Newt asked him to give him back his husband, but the dark lord swore Newt had never met the real Percival Graves.

“You love me,” Grindelwald said on his knees, pulling Newt closer to him. “You married me, the spell only works with your true self. You never married him.”

But Newt was hurt and he left his husband, heartbroken on the floor and never told anyone about it.

Now he hears Percival Graves has been found and Grindelwald is also rescuing magical creatures that end up on his doorstep somehow.

Sometimes Newt can’t help but grin when he opens his door and finds a new little creature outside his house.

He still loves Grindelwald, but he can’t go back to him.

***

“My love,” Grindelwald mumbles, confusing everyone in the Lestrange mausoleum. His mismatched eyes are so full of pain and longing that even Newt feels it in his chest.

There are just too many people yet for them to figure it out whom he’s talking to.

“I’ve missed you, Newton,” Grindelwald whispers, making Theseus growl. No one knew because they got married in secret, in a happy hurry ‘cause they were excited, desperate to make it official. “Please, come back to me, my husband.”

“What’s going on, Newt?” He hears Tina’s voice close to him.

“Artemis, come here…”

He decides to ignore Theseus and takes a step closer; Grindel–Gellert reaches out to him over the blue flames with a hopeful smile.

“You won’t hurt them, will you? Promise me!”

“I won’t hurt anyone in this place if you come back to me, Liebling,” Gellert whispers. “We’ll keep saving creatures, just like we did before. Just please… don’t leave me again.”

Newt is not going to lie to himself anymore; he’s glad when he takes Gellert’s hand and the dark lord pulls him right into his arms.

“You married…”

Theseus can’t finish, he can’t even talk…

“Yes, Gellert is my husband,” Newt says, still hugging him and almost chuckles when he hears the dark lord purring at his words.

“Even a marriage spell can be broken, little one–”

Gellert snarls at Theseus, but Newt manages to call him down with a kiss on the cheek.

“You promised,” he reminds him and the dark lord nods, before nuzzling Newt’s neck.

“Let’s go home, my lovely husband.”


	83. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty woman au (kind of).

The last person Grimmson make him sleep with was a little bit aggressive with Newt. He still has the scars of that day and couldn’t actually heal himself well, because Grimmson still has Newt’s wand.

He’s taking him and other people like him to Nurmengard; some of Grindelwald’s followers are going to choose among them as part of their reward. Newt is not sure how all of them are like, but he’s a little less stressed when Grimmson explained the dark lord is not going to choose.

Well… He’s a little bit nervous though; Grimmson tells him to put a skirt and a couple of stockings (nothing else) and brings all of them to Nurmengard.

Grindelwald is looking down at some sort of pensieve and he doesn’t even move when Grimmson and his boys and girls walk in the room; the dark lord’s followers seem really enthusiastic though.

Abernathy takes Newt by the arm immediately and the magizoologist sighs, knowing he has no other choice.

“Wait a minute,” Grimmson says with a satisfied smirk. “That one costs double.”

That definitely gets Grindelwald’s attention, who finally stops looking down and turns his head up.

“And why is–” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because his eyes meet Newt’s then and the way his mismatched eyes look at him is so intense it makes the magizoologist blush and look away. “Okay, I’ll pay what you ask for.”

His followers seem surprised for some reason and Abernathy is already thanking him profusely and pulling Newt out of the room when Grindelwald stops him.

“He’s mine, Abernathy,” he growls. “You have to choose yours.”

Everyone stares at him in shock until Grindelwald glares back at them.

“Come here, pretty. Sit on my desk so I can see you properly,” Grindelwald smiles at him and Newt knows he has to do as he’s told.

He jumps on the desk to sit in front of Grindelwald. The dark lord touches his thighs and looks fascinated at his skin full of freckles.

“I’ll come back for them in the morning,” Grimmson says, but Grindelwald stops him before he walks away.

“How much for this one? I mean… to keep him,” the dark lord doesn’t even look back at Grimmson when he asks the question, he just stares at Newt. Frowning when he finds the scars of the unbreakable vow in his hand.

“He’s not for sale,” the other wizard says, shivering a little bit when Grindelwald finally looks back.

“That’s a pity.” He mumbles, but there’s something in his eyes, a determination that makes Newt feel nervous for a moment. “Now, please leave us alone.”

Grindelwald doesn’t take him to his bedroom, instead he talks with Newt, he asks for his name and almost begs him to call him just “Gellert” while he keeps leaning to kiss Newt’s hands and long legs.

“How did you end up here, pretty?” He asks and Newt tells him because many of his clients ask, although they don’t actually care.

He tells him about his brother Theseus and when he discovered that Grimmson was a sex trafficker; he tried to arrest him, but the wizard managed to capture him and was planning on killing him until Newt begged him not to.

He had to make an unbreakable vow with him in order to save Theseus’s life.

“I don’t regret it, I just miss my brother,” he tries to blink back the tears, but it’s useless.

Grindelwald wipes them off with his thumb.

“What happened to him?”

“He’s still working for the Ministry, but can’t do anything about Grimmson, because he knows he’ll kill me if he does.”

He tells him about his creatures then and how much he worries about them every time Grimmson takes his case away. He’s constantly keeping an eye on it, taking it everywhere he goes and giving it back to Newt only when he’s been a “good boy.”

Grindelwald stares at him for a couple of seconds, before taking him by the waist and lifting him up like he weighed nothing.

He takes Newt to his bedroom and makes the redhead forget for a moment about all of his problems; Grindelwald takes his time, kissing every inch of Newt’s body and fucking him so gently that the magizoologist thinks for a moment the dark lord is making love to him.

But he’s not, of course he’s not.

***

When he opens his eyes, Grindelwald has already woken up and is just staring at him with a soft smile on his lips and running his fingers through Newt’s hair.

He has one of his arms around Newt’s waist and it doesn’t look like he wants to let him go any time soon.

“Good morning, pretty,” he mumbles, before pressing his lips to Newt’s forehead lovingly. It’s so weird to wake up to that kind of stare, since no one has ever looked at him like that.

“Morning, Gellert,” he says, moving away to put his clothes back on.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Grimmson is–”

“I’ll deal with him,” Grindelwald cuts him off, pulling him even closer.

Someone knocks at the door and the dark lord covers Newt’s body up to his neck and tells the person to come inside.

“Grimmson is here,” the woman who introduced herself as Vinda to Newt the day before says; she doesn’t even blink when she notices that her boss is naked.

“Let him in,” Grindelwald mumbles, leaning to nuzzle Newt’s cheek. Vinda walks away before nodding and the magizoologist tries to put some distance between them. “What is it, Newton?”

“He’s going to get mad,” he explains and notices the way Grindelwald’s expression changes dangerously.

“Why? He’s the one making you do this, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but…” It’s really confusing for Newt as well, but Grimmson doesn’t like to see him with another person, that’s why Newt is always ready before he arrives.

“He’s never gonna hurt you again, darling,” Grindelwald promises, although Newt knows that’s impossible.

Grimmson walks in the bedroom and Newt flinches away instinctively, even though he knows the wizard is not going to do anything because they’re still in Nurmengard and Grindelwald is watching.

“Why are you not ready yet, boy?”

“Sorry, I'll–”

“He’s going to stay,” Grindelwald says.

“Another night? Well… We can make it happen…”

“I want him. I’ve decided he’s going to stay with me permanently,” Grindelwald smirks when Grimmson narrows his eyes.

“I’m afraid that’s not–”

When Grindelwald kills Grimmson, Newt doesn’t feel any other emotion besides shock; he knows he should be horrified or scared of the dark lord for doing something like that without even blinking, but Grimmson has done nothing but bring him suffering.

He feels relieved and thankful when he realizes Grindelwald has taken the case from Grimmson’s cold fingers. He also recovers Newt’s wand, but doesn’t give it back to the magizoologist.

Newt wasn’t expecting him to; he’s just glad to have the case back in his arms.

The dark lord calls one of his followers to get rid of the body, goes back to bed where he sits Newt on his lap and starts kissing him on the back of his neck while the magizoologist opens the case a little bit to talk to his babies.

“You’re mine now, Liebling,” Grindelwald mumbles. “No one is going to see your body but me, no one is going to touch you and no one is going to love you like I do. You belong to me, my love.”

“Of course, Gellert,” Newt whispers, part of him feeling relieved to be with him, to belong just to one person only.

He’s glad not to have to see Grimmson again. The only problem is that he still misses his brother.


	84. Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades/Persephone au

Newt doesn’t know why, but he’s been dreaming about the Underworld; it’s a dark place with a castle next to the dock in which the ships are waiting for passengers.

Of course it’s not real; his brother has told that to get there you have to be dead or make Grindelwald (death himself) take you there.

Although they feel so real; Newt is always walking around and helping people to calm down and find the right ship to board.

He always wakes up in his field; he likes to take a nap every now and then, surrounded by his flowers and some of the creatures that always get closer for Newt to feed and pet them.

There’s usually no one else around, except Theseus that sometimes leaves his place in the sky just to go see him and hug him tightly.

He’s a little bit… clingy.

Newt doesn’t mention anything about his dreams because he knows Theseus is going to worry about him and there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.

Besides, he likes to go there. It’s a nice place; Newt would add a couple of flowers, but overall it’s great to spend sometime in there.

Then people start recognizing and asking for him.

“You’re the beautiful boy that helps people find their ship, right?” A woman mumbles, making Newt blush.

“I… I’ll help you, if that’s what you want.”

But that time, when he wakes up, there’s someone kneeling next to him… watching. It’s a man with mismatched eyes and a dark coat.

“Hi!” Newt sits and smiles at the man, who looks away for a moment; his pale cheeks turn slightly pink. “I’m Newt, who are you?”

“Gellert Grindelwald.”

Death himself. Newt is excited to have finally met him.

“It’s a pleasure!”

“The pleasure is all mine, darling,” Gellert smirks, taking Newt’s hand and kissing it gently. “Although, I have a question for you: why have you been wandering around the Underworld in your dreams?”

“I thought they were just dreams!” Newt mumbles, blushing. “I’m so sorry. I’ll try to stop–”

“There’s no need,” Gellert cuts him off. “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to go there without having to use the sleeping realm to do it? I could take you…”

“I’d love to!” Newt says, without hesitation.

Gellert helps him stand and takes him by the waist, looking a little bit flustered when Newt beams at him.

“Ready?”

“Absolutely!”

It’s just like in his dreams, but now he’s able to touch everything he wants. Although this time, Newt finally sees inside the castle that Gellert calls Nurmengard.

“Do you have a garden?”

Death shakes his head.

“Do you like flowers I assume?”

“I love them,” Newt grins, making Gellert smile back at him.

“I can make a garden for you. Which are your favorite flowers?”

“You don’t have to–”

They hear three growls and Gellert tries to push Newt behind himself, but the three headed dog is faster.

“Hi, lovely!” Newt gets closer to the beast and Death gasps in surprise when he realizes the man is not afraid at all and… Cerberus seems to love him. “You’re such a good boy!”

***

The next time he visits the Underworld, Nurmengard has a huge garden with lilies and forget-me-nots and Newt absolutely loves it.

He gives Gellert a kiss on the cheek when he tells him it’s a gift and they both decide to spend some time there with Cerberus.

But Newt can’t stay there for long, even though he really wants to, because he needs to go back to his field and to his own creatures.

He can see it hurts Gellert to say goodbye and Newt realizes how lonely he’s been all this time.

“Stay with me, Newton,” he tells him the next day. “I love you. I’d like you to be my consort.”

Newt doesn’t accept right away; it takes days for him to decide, it takes him days to realize he doesn’t want to be away from Gellert either.

He finds the way to the Underworld on his own and steps in front of Gellert’s throne, watching as his expression changes from sorrow to a one full of hope and happiness.

Death takes him in his arms, kisses him and Newt chuckles into the kiss happily, even though he knows Theseus is not going to like it at all.


	85. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we get more grindlenewt cuddles?

It just takes one simple hug for Gellert to become addicted to Newton’s kind touch.

Newton is just someone who has gotten in Gellert’s way so many times before; he’s the enemy, but an enemy he can’t kill and can’t hurt; he likes to say he can’t because admitting he doesn’t want to out loud makes him look vulnerable.

But he follows him because Gellert wants to keep an eye on him; sure he could tell one of his followers to do that for him, but the dark lord thinks he should do that on his own.

Newton is so beautiful and Gellert thinks at least he should enjoy the perks of following a gorgeous wizard like him.

Gellert doesn’t intervene… most of the time; he watches as Newton solves all his problems by himself and the dark lord is fascinated by his strength and determination.

He’s an interesting wizard.

But one day Gellert helps him, he gets rid of the group of poachers while his Newton saves an unicorn.

Then, instead of looking back at him with fear, Newton smiles at him and takes him in his arms and the dark lord surrenders into the embrace.

“Thank you.”

Gellert is not the same after that, he keeps helping Newton not only because he wants to, but because he needs more of that.

He helps Newton to take care of magical creatures and feed them and tries to get closer to him, to feel his hand against his, to feel the warmth of his body next to his…

“Do you want to cuddle?” Newton mumbles one day with a kind smile.

“Yes,” Gellert almost sighs, because he’s been waiting for that for months now and he was getting desperate.

He lies next to Newton on the bed and puts his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Gellert almost purrs at the sensation.

“I’ll always take care of you, Liebling,” he promises, knowing he’s doomed anyway… he’s been for a while.

“Thanks, Gellert. You’re so sweet.”

The dark lord promises himself he’s going to keep Newton for himself; no one will take him away from him.


	86. Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this: During the fight at the end of COG, Newt goes over to Gellert before the fire circle and whispers in his ear. Everyone can see Gellert look more and more hot and bothered before he just disapparates away with Newt ;)

“What do you think you’re doing?” Theseus gasps as Newt walks determined towards the dark lord who looks as shocked as Theseus is right now.

His brother leans forward and whispers something in Grindelwald’s ear.

It’s weird to see the dark lord turning pink in seconds; his body is tense, but still manages to get closer to Newt for some reason.

He’s afraid of Grindelwald hurting his brother; he has no idea what Newt told him, but if he makes him mad…

“Don’t worry, Mr. Scamander,” a witch with blond hair smiles at him. “I can assure you, Grindelwald is definitely not mad.”

Theseus decides to ignore the woman and gets closer to his brother, but Grindelwald takes Newt by the waist and disapparates with him, forgetting about everything else.

Theseus panics even though the blond girl keeps insisting that Grindelwald is not going to hurt his brother.


	87. I'm married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh ok so once I read a story about a guy who was drunk and didn’t recognize his wife when she was trying to put him to bed so he kept saying “no I’m married” so what about a Grindlenewt where Newt has a fever or something and doesn’t recognize Grindle so he keeps getting up to look for his husband and whenever G tries to lead him backs to bed or comfort him he’s like “no I’m married don’t touch me” and Grindle just finds it so charming because even when delirious and sick he still loves him

Gellert doesn’t have energy to be angry, although he should because Newton needs to take care of himself more. He collapsed over his desk and the dark lord realizes he’s almost burning with fever.

“I told you I could stay with you,” Gellert mumbles, even though is useless. Newton is unconscious.

He should’ve stayed.

The dark lord takes his husband in his arms and lays him down on the bed carefully. He should talk to Newton about how important is for him to take care of himself, but Gellert is too worried to think about it.

It’s almost impossible for him to get mad at Newton.

He mumbles a spell to decrease the fever a little bit while he makes the potion. Fortunately, it doesn’t take long to be ready and Newton manages to recover enough to drink the potion Gellert is giving him.

By the way Newton starts mumbling unintelligibly, it seems it’s working, although he’s still very sick.

Gellert sits on the bed next to him and tries to comfort him by caressing his hair, but the magizoologist moves out of the way almost immediately.

“What’s wrong, Liebling?” Gellert leans forward to see if Newton has a wound or something causing him pain.

“No!” The magizoologist slaps Gellert’s hand away when the dark lord tries to touch his cheek (although he’s so weak it feels more like a caress).

Gellert tries again, this time on his forehead, just to see if he’s getting better, but Newton frowns at him. The dark lord starts thinking that his husband is not completely awake.

“Don’t touch me! I’m married!” Newton huffs, he’s so outraged Gellert can’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Liebling, it's–”

“I love my husband,” Newton keeps mumbling. “I want to see him.”

Gellert wants nothing more than to kiss his husband all over the face in that moment, but since Newton doesn’t seem to recognize him, he decides to keep an eye on him from the chair next to the bed.

At least until he falls asleep again, then he kisses him on the forehead and realizes the fever is almost gone.

“I love you too, Newton,” he mumbles against his ear, before getting in the case to check on his husband’s beloved creatures.

Then he curls up next to Newton, nuzzling his neck lovingly, glad to know his magizoologist loves him as much as Gellert loves him.


	88. Alone

Gellert is one of the most powerful wizards of his time; he knows how to control magic and he’s never been defeated. However, his experiments with dark magic sometimes don’t go as planned and that’s why he ends up on the ground, unconscious in a dark alley.

He’s used to wake up alone though; his followers are loyal (some of them) but they’re too afraid of him to intervene and Gellert doesn’t care enough to tell them where he is.

But when he wakes up that night, that particular night in which everything changes for him, he’s not alone. There’s an angel staring down at him; his eyes are green and his face is covered in freckles… Lots of freckles he’s seen before.

He hadn’t noticed how breathtaking Newton Scamander was before. When he hurt him, perhaps because he was too busy trying to get the obscurial or maybe because he didn’t want to notice.

“How do you feel?” Newton is kind to him, despite of everything Gellert has done; he puts a hand on his cheek and it’s been so long since someone has touched him like they care that the dark lord can’t help but lean into it. “You have fever…”

The magizoologist moves away and Gellert almost whines, but Newton just offers his hand and helps him up.

“I’ll take you to my house to patch you up,” Newton says and Gellert can’t believe it; he’s used to people being afraid or furious with him that this… is something he doesn’t know how to react to.

***

He’d like to blame the fever, but he’s feeling a lot better now that Newton has given him that potion. No, there’s something else making him feel vulnerable and yet happy at the same time.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers, enjoying the way Newton gasps and blushes.

Gellert feels comfortable inside that house, maybe because all of it is just… so Newton. There are a few sketches of magical creatures on the table, there’s a demiguise looking at him with curiosity and there’s a relaxing smell of Earl Grey coming from the kitchen that makes him smile.

He begins to imagine something like that in Nurmengard; waking up next to Newton, drowning in his scent as he nuzzles his neck and pulls him closer to his chest.

Gellert sighs, pleased at the images in his head, even though he knows he shouldn’t be thinking about something like that.

“You’ll be completely fine in a couple of hours,” Newton says and it hurts Gellert to think about what that means.

He has to go.

“Why did you help me?” He needs to know.

The magizoologist smiles kindly, caring and loving nature taking over as he caresses Gellert’s face.

“I wasn’t going to leave you like that… alone,” he says and doesn’t notice the way Gellert shivers at the word.

***

He’s not alone anymore though, he follows Newton and makes sure he’s alright. He watches from afar as the magizoologist takes care of his creatures and calls himself their Mummy.

And Gellert can’t help but think about how good he’d look pregnant with the dark lord’s child.

Although he feels content when he sees Newton safe, he can’t help but long for a soft touch on his cheek or a kiss on the lips.

He still kills and tortures to get what he wants, but when it comes to Newton the dark lord almost gets to his knees.

It’s a consuming love and Gellert doesn’t know what to do about it, until Newton turns around, after he finishes feeding the unicorn he found in Germany and looks at the spot where he’s hiding.

“Let me see you,” Newton says and Gellert does as he’s told without hesitation and wonders if that beautiful wizard knows how much power he has over him. “I know you’ve been taking care of me, thank you.”

“Can I stay with you for a while?” The dark lord says and when Newton nods it’s like something inside him is finally complete.

And he understands what he has to do. He’s going to marry Newton Scamander, because that man belongs to him.


	89. Rage

Anger can shield someone from deep pain, at least for a while; it’s the first time Newt experiences something like that though. He actually doesn’t see what he’s doing, he knows he has just petrified a man and he’s walking towards him, but that’s it, because he can only see the wampus lying on the floor, the blood and his wounds and how much the poor creature suffered before dying.

It’s too much, the pain will break him in half… Unless he keeps shielding himself with rage.

“I’m so sorry, Liebling, but this is not you. I can’t let you do this,” Grindelwald whispers before taking him in his arms.

Newt blinks, finally getting out of the trance he was in.

The man is still petrified, but Newt has his wand in his hand; what was he going to do with it?

But most importantly, what is the dark lord doing there? Newt takes a step back, feeling as the anger disappears; his shield, the only thing that was saving him from the pain.

“Are you going to kill me?” A few tears start falling from his eyes as he looks down at the wampus, but Grindelwald takes him by the chin kindly to make him look back at him.

“I’d never hurt you, Liebling,” he mumbles. “And stop glancing at it, look into my eyes instead.”

Grindelwald caress his cheek and for a second Newt thinks he can see a genuine emotion in those mismatched eyes of his.

He crumbles; he sobs and cries because the pain is killing him. Newt falls to his knees and so does Grindelwald that takes him in his arms again so Newt can cry over his shoulder.

“It’s okay, my darling,” he kisses Newt’s tears away and the magizoologist is too weary and sad to stop him. Besides, it feels good. “I’ll take care of everything. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“What do you–” he can’t finish the sentence because he falls asleep in Grindelwald’s arms.

***

Gellert leaves Newton inside his own case, while he deals with the man.

The poacher recognizes him for he looks scared, even though he cannot move.

“You broke his heart,” he growls. “You made him cry so you have to pay.”

Gellert enjoys making him suffer, because Newton is a divine thing that needs to be loved and protected.

Protected by him; he’s the one that’s going to love him and keep him… Not right now, but soon because he’s anything but patient.

***

Newt wakes up in his living room, only to find Grindelwald sitting next to him, staring at him in a way that makes it look like he’s been doing that for a while now.

He panics, but calms down a little bit when he finds his case next to him on the bed.

“I fed your creatures,” the dark lord says. “Your bowtruckle helped me, because none of them trust me yet, but they were hungry enough to at least allow me to give them food.”

Pickett, getting out of the mess that is Newt’s wild hair, confirms what Grindelwald is saying.

He wouldn’t have believe if it wasn’t for his bowtruckle.

“Thanks for… everything,” he mumbles, cheeks turning pink as he remembers everything.

He’s afraid of asking what happened with the poacher.

“Why?” He decides to ask first. “Why are you doing this?”

Grindelwald leans closer, kissing Newt’s forehead gently.

“Because I don’t like to see you cry…” He says and doesn’t even let Newt blink because he’s already at the door. “I’ll come back, Liebling.”

Newt is not sure what to think of it, but at least one thing is clear in his mind: he can’t let Theseus know what happened.


	90. Dark lord

Gellert has wanted to meet Newton for a long time; the dark wizard that’s getting on his way and is wasting his time killing traffickers and poachers.

It’s absolutely ridiculous.

He’s planning to kill him; he has no idea why Newton has requested to see him, since they’re both usually against each other; their men have been killing each other and sabotaging their plans.

He’s either brave or a complete fool.

Gellert knows he’s not going to lose in a battle, he has the elder wand with him and he’s one of the most powerful wizards of all time. So he doesn’t bother to bring his followers with him, even though Rosier insists.

“Gellert,” the voice is soft and gentle and it’s honestly something he doesn’t expect. Also… The man with freckles, reddish hair and a beautiful smile is a… surprise as well. It’s definitely not what Grindelwald thought the other dark lord looked like at all. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Gellert purrs because he can’t help it; the man is absolutely his type. He kisses Newton’s hand, even though he knows it’s a mistake, and watches fascinated as his freckles disappear under a mesmerizing blush. “I’ve been told you wanted to talk to me.”

“Maybe over dinner?” Newton says, batting his big eyelashes and Gellert realizes the man is perfectly aware of his beauty.

He’s using it against him. Gellert should stop him and just kill him or at least get out of there, but he doesn’t want to, he also doesn’t want to hurt him either.

“Of course.” Gellert takes him to one of his favourite restaurants. They drink, eat and talk about anything, but what they’re supposed to.

Newton is absolutely lovely; shy and yet flirty and perfectly aware of the power of his beauty.

Gellert wants him so bad, he needs him at his side… on his bed, yes… definitely on his bed.

“I want you to join me, Gellert,” Newton, mumbles, with a sweet smile on his lips and a promise in his eyes.

“What if you join me instead?” The dark lord still has some… strength to resist him, just a little bit.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Newton shakes his head. “It has to be on my terms.”

Gellert can’t agree, it’d be a mistake… But the magizoologist rises from his seat and the dark lord panics. He wants to see him again. He could take him, but Newton would be mad at him if he did that.

“Wait,” he takes him by the arm and Newton turns around, quirking up one of his beautiful eyebrows at him. He’s curious. “If I agree, what do I get in return?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Newton smirks and Gellert falls in love with him just for that mischievous look on his face. He sits on his lap, arms around his neck and leans to kiss Gellert lips before whispering: “Me.”

The dark lord melts on the spot. His hands grab Newton’s hips almost fiercely, possessively.

“Will you be mine? Mine only? Because, Liebling, I don’t like to share.”

“Only yours,” the dark wizard promises and Gellert surrenders completely.

“Then we have a deal, darling.”


	91. Artemis and the wolf

Newt doesn’t like mortals that hurt animals or any kind of living creature; he hunts them all with his bow and arrow, but the arrow is not meant to kill, it turns them into flowers.

It was a lovely gift from his brother Theseus (Apollo, as mortals like to call him).

He appreciates the company of his beloved creatures most of the time, although he has always hunted alone, until he finds that poor wolf with mismatched eyes.

A human hurt him, for mortals normally hurt what they fear and they fear what they cannot understand.

Newt kisses the top of his head after patching him up and he swears, chuckling, that he hears him purr. The creature nuzzles Newt’s neck, grateful and with a heavy heart, the god decides to set him free.

But the wolf doesn’t go away, he stays by Newt’s side and he makes him his companion. He turns into the most protective guardian Newt has ever had, much to Theseus’s annoyance.

“Artemis,” his brother glares at the creature, lying with his head over Newt’s lap. The wolf bares his teeth at him and Theseus has to fight the need to turn him into a rock and throw him away. “I need to tell you something.”

“I’m listening,” Newt says, caressing the creature’s head gently.

“No, not in front of him,” Theseus narrows his eyes at the wolf and the creature looks back at him. It seems like he understands him sometimes; he doesn’t look pleased at all.

“Why?”

“Please.”

Newt agrees and promises his beloved wolf he’ll be back, although it seems to the god that the creature is worried.

“I don’t trust that animal,” Theseus tells him almost immediately. “There’s something wrong about him.”

“You’re being overdramatic.”

Theseus rolls his eyes, takes Newt’s face in his hands gently and stares at him.

“That creature looks weird; it’s bigger and stronger than any other wolf I’ve ever seen.”

Even though Newt doesn’t think it’s weird, he must admit his brother has a point, that wolf is indeed very different from the others, but Newt likes it and doesn’t see anything wrong with it.

Although he later finds out, when he’s preparing for his morning bath in the lake, that Theseus was right about the wolf.

Because before Newt takes off his clothes, his wolf is not a wolf anymore, but a man…

“I wanted you to see me like I truly am,” he mumbles. “I wanted you to know my name–”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Newt narrows his eyes, feeling hurt.

“I was afraid my true form would scare you off,” he admits, mismatched eyes glimmering with pain as Newt takes another step back. “Forgive me, Artemis.”

“It was a curse?”

“Yes, a god cursed me long ago, now I’m a werewolf, the only one, rejected by both wolves and men.” He mumbles and Newt’s heart is in pain… It’s pity what he feels, but also love, for he has learned to love him in his wolf form.

“What’s your name?”

“Gellert.”

“Alright, Gellert… You can still keep me company,” he looks at the man’s hopeful smile for a moment and adds: “I can make the curse disappear, if you want.”

“I don’t actually,” he says, taking a step closer to Newt. “I’ve learned to like my wolf form as well.”

That makes Newt beam at him. The god takes Gellert’s hand in his and the mortal intertwines their fingers together.

Newt becomes friends with him to Theseus’s utter surprise and horror.

Gellert still is a protective guardian who’ll do anything for Newt because he’s fallen in love with the god, but of course his Artemis has absolutely no idea.

It’s better that way.


	92. Beauty

****

The reason why Gellert brings Newton to Nurmengard is because Credence trusts him; the magizoologist himself agreed to cross the circle of fire because he wants to take care of the boy.

It has nothing to do with Newton’s lovely green eyes or his beautiful smile or his absolutely great ass.

Because honestly, Newton Scamander has a mouthwatering ass; the first time Gellert sees the man without his coat and notices those tight trousers of his and the way they fit him just perfectly, the dark lord bumps into a door to Rosier’s amusement.

The first few days, Gellert fights his own thoughts and tries not to think about the magizoologist, until one day he gives in and admits to himself that he might be a little bit… in love with Newton.

The real problem is that he doesn’t trust Gellert. And the dark lord starts whining, wandering around Nurmengard, banging his head against walls because Newton refuses to spend time with him.

And he tries… He begs himself not to think of that round ass of his, but he always ends up imagining the pale skin that’s most likely covered in lovely freckles.

Newton has no idea why he’s constantly walking into his bedroom all the time; he just looks back at him with mistrust, fear or sometimes irritation and Gellert honestly is getting desperate.

Especially because he always has the fortune of walking in when Newton is bending down and Gellert freezes on the spot, just staring at that beauty’s perfect ass.

It’s a torture.

He starts by giving him gifts, all kinds of gifts and even though Newton seems to like them, especially the flowers, it just seems to confuse him even more.

But then Credence approaches to him, shyly, looking at the ground while he speaks.

“A magical creature would get him to like you; just rescue one and bring it to him,” he mumbles, surprising Gellert.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I want a family.”

Gellert smiles at him.

“And you’ll have it, boy. Newton will be a perfect Mummy for you.”

And Gellert will be like a father to him of course. He’ll be a very loving husband too.

It works. Newton beams at him as soon as he sees the dragon egg in Gellert’s arms, he even kisses him on the cheek when he finds out Gellert took it from a group of poachers.

“Thank you,” Newton smiles and Gellert hides his satisfied smirk.

He’ll get to worship that beautiful ass pretty soon, pound into it until Newton can’t even remember his own name and make him finally his.

Soon.


	93. Vinda and the nifflers

when the dark lord walks in the room, whining.

She rolls her eyes and looks at the Nifflers with a tired expression before looking back at Grindelwald.

“Is this about our beautiful magizoologist again?”

The wizard looks at her, surprised, it seems he hadn’t noticed her at all.

“Our?”

Vinda pinches the bridge of her nose, but sighs, trying to be patient because sometimes her boss is ridiculous, but she kinda signed up for that, didn’t she?

“Yours,” she corrects herself quickly and Grindelwald nods, satisfied.

Although he seems to remember his problem because he starts pouting.

“I’ve been wooing him for weeks now and he doesn’t seem to respond to any of my attempts,” Grindelwald whines; Vinda knows he’s very tempted to bang his head against the wall at the moment.

When the dark lord goes away, Vinda looks at the babies with a smile on her face.

“Well, we have work to do, mes petits!” She mumbles, taking the babies in her hands. “We’re going to help my boss and your Mummy!”

***

“Vinda, where are the babies?” Newt looks around the room, a little bit worried. He knows if they stay unsupervised for long periods of time they can make a mess.

“I don’t know, I swear they were here a minute ago,” she mumbles.

Newt gasps and then runs away from the room, followed by the witch. They get in every single room of the castle and the magizoologist is getting desperate, when Vinda suggests to look in Grindelwald’s office.

“Good idea,” Newt whispers, praying to Merlin the dark lord is not angry with the little creatures.

But when Newt walks into the room, he sees Grindelwald writing on his desk, while Laura is peacefully sleeping over the dark lord’s head and Lissette and Luke are trying to take one of Grindelwald’s rings and it looks like he’s pretending he doesn’t notice.

Newt grins from ear to ear at the sight.

“Thanks for taking care of them,” he mumbles, surprising Grindelwald who gets a little bit flustered when Newt walks towards the desk.

He takes the babies, kisses Grindelwald’s cheek and the wizard turns completely red as the magizoologist gets out of the room.

Vinda rolls her eyes, honestly… the things she has to do for them.


	94. Promise

Gellert wakes up in the middle of the night after hearing Newton scream. The magizoologist is his prisoner, he shouldn’t worry about him, but Gellert has realized how special Newton is.

He’s never felt so scared in his life. For a moment he thinks something is happening to Newton.

But he finds him in bed, probably having a nightmare.

He sits on the bed next to him and starts caressing his soft hair.

“Wake up, Liebling,” Gellert mumbles softly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Newton gasps, eyes completely open now, breathing heavily; his first instinct after realizing the dark lord is in his bedroom is to move away.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Gellert whispers one more time; he’s not sure how many times he’ll have to say it for Newton to finally believe him.

Finally, the magizoologist relaxes and allows Gellert to get closer.

“I had a nightmare,” Newton mumbles; a few tears falling from his beautiful eyes. Tears that Gellert wipes off with his thumb.

It’s the first time Newton has let him touch him like that.

“Tell me, Liebling.”

And Newton does, he explains to him how his dreams showed him all his creatures getting killed by poachers without mercy and he couldn’t do anything for them.

Gellert spreads his arms and Newton does something that even surprises the dark lord, he almost jumps into those arms.

“I’ll protect them, Newton,” he kisses the top of his head, making him blush. “I’ll protect you and your creatures. Nothing will ever happen to you as soon as you stay by my side.”

Newton is vulnerable at that moment; Gellert recognizes the horror and fear in his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere,” his lovely magizoologist promises and even though there’s no way he can escape, Gellert is completely happy to hear he’s given in.

“I’ll take care of you and your creatures, my love.”

Gellert will kill anyone that dares to hurt him; his Newton deserves nothing but happiness and that’s what he’s going to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
